To Covet
by kunoichidelahoja
Summary: Set a short while after the fourth shinobi war; Naruto and Hinata have been dating to everyone's enjoyment, everyone but Sasuke. While celebrating Choji's birthday an unknown figure from Sasuke's past appears and stirs up some trouble. The relationship between Naruto & Sasuke is tested as the two must come to terms with the true nature of their bond.
1. Darling couple

**As always there disclaimer - **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, THE MANGA, THE MOVIES, AND WHATEVER MADE BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO TV TOKYO VIZ MEDIA AND WHOEVER ELSE.

**Anyway - this is a story I have been working on for a while. It's my fix-it alternate canon-divergent sort of twist fanfic I got going on here from the end of the Naruto manga. You readers are in for a trip, there is going to be so. much. DRAMA!**

**Definitely**** going to be rated M because, well, you'll see ;) Let's how this goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. The restoration of Konoha was complete after rebuilding from Pain's damage to the village years ago. Kakashi was the Hokage, Tsunade worked in the hospital with Sakura and Shizune. Aside from serving with Team 10, Shikamaru was working part-time under Kakashi as an adviser, with Ino picking up some information gathering duties from her Yamanaka clan. Kiba worked with his mom and the rest of the Inuzuka clan every so often. Shino was studying to become a teacher. Sai, while still adjusting to societal norms, made significant progress. He worked mainly with Yamato and not so much in the mysterious Root organization. Rock Lee picked up the slack left behind by the late Might Guy, his sensei. Tenten had her own weapons shop in the market district of Konoha. Neji didn't participate in as many missions anymore, prioritizing his clan duties at the behest of his cousin and heir to the Hyūga. Hinata was thriving more so than any of the Konoha ninja of her generation; she was learning from her father the sacred secrets of their clan, taking on more leadership, sitting in on critical meetings. The highlight of her life; she was dating the hero of Konoha, number one hyperactive ninja Naruto Uzumaki.

The relationship between the knuckle-headed ninja and the Hyūga heiress had become the talk of the town. It began when the two were seen eating together one evening at the Ichiraku ramen shop. To gossiping eyes, it seemed to be a date between a young man and a beautiful woman. After that it was picnics in the park, dinners, and lunches at other restaurants in town, going for sweets in the markets. A few months later, it was clear that Hinata was the only woman for Naruto, and their relationship was steadfast. People talked about how the jinchuriki was seen having tea with Hinata's father and head of the Hyūga clan. Some were even talking about wedding bells, though no news of official engagement was announced.

Then there was Sasuke Uchiha. The former rogue nin was cleared of all charges against him. Helping out the hero of Konoha save the world helped his case considerably. His battles with Orochimaru, Deidara and Itachi Uchiha, didn't hurt his chances either. He was a prodigy and the last of his clan, so the elders didn't want to just kill him, nor strip him of his rank as shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. He was in prison for a year, in solitary confinement. His only visitors were said to be Naruto himself, along with Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke's former sensei. After his release, even to this day, he would be followed by the elitist and most formidable of ninjas. But that wasn't discussed openly, especially by the civilians of the village.

The people of Konoha didn't know how to feel about the silent Uchiha. It was said he'd rarely leave his new home unless he had to. After all, he did declare to destroy the villagers. They didn't know whether to blame it on his childhood or his rumored mental instability. Before his defection, it was said the infamous Orochimaru of the legendary Sannin attacked him once in his younger years. The Uchiha was told to never be the same after that. The ninja of his generation, referred to in some circles as the Konoha 11 were friendly enough to him, but none was as close to him, supported him or vouched for him more than Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde ninja went to extreme lengths to aid the rogue Uchiha on the road to redemption. There was a rumor that the jinchuriki even fell at his knees before the third Raikage, begging that Sasuke be pardoned of his crimes. He fought an entire group of special forces when Sasuke was brought to the elders just after the war. And of course, they had an epic battle in which both ninjas lost their dominant arms. Naruto threatened to tear off his own artificial arm from his body, pressuring Sasuke to have his own attached to his left stump.

It seemed that life was finally at an excellent point for Naruto Uzumaki. He had great friends, each who were becoming powerful ninjas in their own right. He had a wonderful girlfriend, a promising position he was training for, and his long lost friend whom he loved as dearly as a brother. Life was just perfect.

Today was Choji's birthday; most of the Konoha 11 and Sai all were going to the Akimichi's favorite BBQ place. The Sand Siblings and Team Taka were already waiting at the restaurant. All that was left was Naruto and Sasuke. The pair were in Kakashi's office, waiting for him to finish reviewing some paperwork from the stack living on their sensei's desk.

"Ah, Kaka-sensei how much longer do we have to wait here?" the blonde complained with a pout, arms crossed against his chest. "Our friends are waiting." The raven sitting to his right sat silently, rolling his eyes at Naruto's complaint. The stupid dobe couldn't wait to get his food. Sasuke himself would have stayed home alone, but Naruto wouldn't leave him be about going with him, spending time outside and living like a "normal member of society."

"You can't expect to be a very successful Hokage with no patience Naruto," said Kakashi, not looking away from the packet of paper in his hands. "Patience is a virtue you have to keep as leader of this village." The sixth Hokage loved to quip his little bouts of wisdom. That part of him hadn't changed in all the years his students have known him.

Naruto said nothing and continued to pout. Sasuke piped up, "You summoned us here Kakashi, why?"

Kakashi read over his files, grabbed a pen, signed a few pages and set aside the paperwork onto another pile at his desk. Then he deigned to look at his former students, "I spoke with the elders earlier today about you Sasuke."

That caught the boys' attention.

The blonde's pout went away and was replaced with a stern expression. "What did they say?" inquired Naruto in a cautious tone.

"Well, considering everything that has happened the past three years since the war, it was decided that your probation can be revoked," Kakashi explained. "Your continued service under my supervision and countless other comrades have eased the council's concerns. By keeping your head down, you showed you can control yourself and that you're not a flight risk. It definitely helped that a certain hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja was in your corner the whole time." he finished with a gentle smile.

"So it's over?" asked the blonde with a hopeful grin.

"Yes, it's over, your probationary period is done." their sensei confirmed, nodding for further confirmation.

Naruto cried with relief while Sasuke expressed no emotion, his gaze turning to the floor. The blank expression veiled a crashing wave of emotions that the raven was feeling, Naruto knew as much but didn't want to discuss it in front of Kakashi.

"I see," was all Sasuke said.

"This is great news! We should go out and celebrate," suggested the blonde turning to look between Kakashi and Sasuke. The raven made his typical grunt in response, but the faraway look in his eyes, while they remained fixed upon the floor, did not change. Inwardly, it worried his blonde friend. Outwardly, Naruto wrote it off as a classic Sasuke-ism, not to be taken seriously. Kakashi, however, was not fooled. That much was evident in the copy-nin's eye, yet, he made no comment on it.

"That was it. You're free to leave." The Hokage went back to his stack of papers. The boys went without another word. As they departed, Kakashi felt concern about his former underling's reaction. He didn't expect joy, but some relief to come from Sasuke. However, he knew everything would be fine. He was with Naruto, and Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke get into any more trouble ever again. The blonde made that plain throughout their relationship. It would all work out.

At least, that's is what he wanted to believe.

Sasuke rushed out of the Hokage building, with his blonde friend jogging to catch up.

"Hey Sasuke!" he called out to him. It made the raven stop. Sasuke sighed, his shoulders drooping and turned to his friend.

"What dobe?" asked the raven in a cautious tone.

"Don't you wanna talk about this? I mean, this is pretty big news," Naruto said, with concern etched into his voice.

"What's there to say Naruto?" asked Sasuke wearingly.

"It's just that we've worked a long time for this," Naruto said.

"So what? It's not like I'll be left alone. The elders will still be watching my every move with the ANBU forces. People still won't trust me, and that's my fault. I broke the village's trust, and I can't feel the same about this place as I did once before. You know why."

"Sasuke," Naruto began but stopped, thinking. He knew how the raven felt, and he couldn't fault his friend for doing so. Nobody aside from himself, Tsunade and Kakashi, apart from the elders themselves knew the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. The blood of Sasuke's kin was sacrificed for peace in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was something he didn't doubt Sasuke would ever forgive.

"You realize you're the only reason I stick around here," Sasuke pointed out.

"That and I'd hunt you to the ends of the earth," Naruto retorted. After all he already did it once before. And succeeded.

"How could I ever forget," Sasuke said putting a hand on his hip.

"Bastard," Naruto jested.

"Dumbass," the Uchiha returned with a smirk. The discussion wasn't over but it was evident from the exchange that everything between them was fine, for now. He turned to head home.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto stopped him again.

"Hm?" the raven turned back to his friend once more.

"There's a party over at this restaurant for Chouji since it's his birthday. Wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto," Sasuke responded hesitantly. He was never one to go where he wasn't invited.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" said the blonde encouragingly. "I heard your old team is gonna be there too, along with everyone else."

"Hm," it still amazed Sasuke how well Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin acclimated to life here at Konoha. Better than Sasuke himself it seemed. "Well, it's not like I really have a choice."

"You kinda don't," Naruto confirmed mischievously. He put his arm around his friend and the pair walked towards the restaurant where their friends were waiting.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up," said Kiba. Everyone else had gathered, seated and were waiting for Naruto. Kiba and his team, Team 10, Sakura and Sai, Team Guy and the Sand Siblings too. Even the members of the former Taka were present. Choji Akimichi, the guest of honor, was stuffing his face with the choicest meat the group could afford. The long table the gang was seated at had just enough chairs for two more guests, as Naruto brought along Sasuke.

"You two are starting to pick up on Kakashi-sensei's habits," jested Sakura. She was wedged between Ino and Sai along the table. Ino was opposite Shikamaru who was on Choji's right. Team 10 was sitting along next to Shikamaru, and Team Guy was beside them as well. The Sand Siblings sat across from them. Taka sat at the other end of the table.

"Sakura-chan, that's not fair," Naruto said with a playful pout. He helped himself to the feast on the table, pulled up a chair and sat right beside Hinata, who scooted away from Kiba to make space for her suitor. As he began to eat the food before them all, he said, "We were meeting with Kakashi-sensei," explaining casually with his mouth full. Sasuke took the remaining chair, and Sakura made some room for him and he sat between the pink-haired kunoichi and Ino. Both young women were overjoyed at the fact the object of their shared affection was planted next to them, much to the raven-haired ninja's displeasure.

"Oh, what were you discussing?" questioned Ino.

"Ino, that's not our business," admonished Shikamaru. In the tactician's opinion talking about work outside of it was a total drag.

"It's okay," Naruto swallowed down his food in the impolite way he always did, "you're all probably going to find out sooner or later anyway."

"Is this good news?" Sai asked with interest for once.

The jinchuriki looked at his best friend, who didn't seem to be bothered by talking about it. "Well," he turned away to face all his friends, "Sasuke's done with his probation. He's in the clear." He put his hands in the air as some gesture of good faith, as if to drive home how good this was.

No one said anything for a moment. Then Choji spoke as best he could while chowing down on beef. "That's great Sasuke, congrats!" He finished with a big swallow.

Sasuke smiled curtly. "Thanks, Choji. Happy birthday."

"Thanks, man," said birthday boy proceeded to gulp down some juice.

"This is incredible news," said Rock Lee, fired up at this news. "After all your hard work, you're finally able to go forward without looking back."

"Though, it's not like everything Sasuke's done will be swept under the rug," Neji said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Hyūga prodigy. Naruto and Sakura became tense.

"Well," Hinata piped up. "Sasuke has come a long way, and I'm sure people will give him the benefit of the doubt now."

The Uchiha was taken aback by the Hyūga heiress's defense of his character. He and the girl barely had any interaction in all the time they were aware of the other's presence. Even after she started to go out with Naruto. But Sasuke suspected the reason she was trying to speak up for his sake was sitting right next to her.

_Naruto, hopeless little knucklehead_. He couldn't explain why, but he wondered how far they got as a couple.

"Anyway, tonight is about Choji," Ino said, waving her arms frantically in attempts to distract everyone. She quickly grabs her glass and toasts, with Sakura following suit. "To Choji!"

"To Choji!" everyone bellowed, toasting their drinks in the air.

The man of the hour was touched by the toast, resembling a chipmunk munching on freshly cooked meat from the grill and smiling while keeping his mouth closed simultaneously.

"Aw, thanks, guys!" Said birthday boy was unintentionally spitting food everywhere as he spoke and ate at the same time, a skill acquired after years of dining with others.

The tension that lingered among the party faded away as the youth engaged in mindless chatter. Sasuke kept to himself, eating his food. Sai observed others intently, hoping to take some more social queues from people his age. Jugo was silent, unsure of what to say to the others at the table. Gaara was blissfully quiet, overjoyed that he was among friends. Hinata was quiet for a while, just happy to be by Naruto's side as he spoke with Shikamaru and Kiba. She wasn't really paying attention to their conversation as she was enraptured by her boyfriend's face. It still amazed her that she could refer to the blonde as such.

She always found him to be so beautiful, with his bright blue eyes and eager, easy-going demeanor. He was so tan and now as a young man, very muscular with a well-built form. The Hyūga heiress recalled years before where the person sitting next to her was a tiny boy whom everyone wrote off as a nuisance. No one believed in him, let alone would think he'd be the accomplished, heroic young man he was today. Naruto had come so far. He wasn't just the apple of her eye, he was her inspiration. He was living proof that one could overcome obstacles and stigmas. That if you believe and persevere long enough, there was nothing that was impossible. Hinata loved him for it.

Kiba piped up, "Looks like someone's in love," he jested. His teammate blushed at the remark, as did her date.

"Oh," Sai spoke, "are you talking about Hinata-sama and Naruto-kun?" He asked innocently.

"Of course Sai," Ino explained with a smile, "who else would he be talking about silly?"

"You two do make a nice looking couple," Karin said encouragingly.

"It's the very essence of youth to be together as you are," Rock Lee said with great enthusiasm.

"So when's the wedding?" Suigetsu joked, toothy grin out for all to see.

"Suigetsu! Shut up, you idiot!" Karin reprimanded, smacking him upside the head. Naruto and Hinata's faces reddened further.

"It is only logical," Sai said, "people who engage in relationships and maintain them for a while to consider marriage."

"Aheheh," Naruto chuckled nervously. He brings this up now?! the blonde exclaimed inwardly. "I mean it's kinda soon to bring all that stuff up right? But I know Hinata would be a great wife." He smiled at her, and her face was overcome with shyness. If Naruto was honest, it was one of the reasons he considered going out with her in the first place. In the brief meeting, he had with his mother, she wanted him to find someone. Hinata could do…is what he would think when the subject came up. It came up initially when Sakura set the pair up in the first place.

"Smooth," Kankuro muttered. Gaara elbowed him in the side.

"I'm sure everything will work out fine between you two," Gaara said favorably.

"It already seems like you're already part of the Hyūga clan given how much time you spend with Hinata and Neji even," Ten-ten mentioned.

"Naruto would be a welcome addition to our clan," Neji stated with some pride. It was a far cry from the Neji of years ago, where he was a pompous, angry teen.

"Well I mean I have Team 7," Naruto pointed out. "And Iruka. All you guys are my family in a way." He said this due to being an orphan child growing up in Konoha, coming home to empty apartments every day. His friends were essentially his family.

"Yes but by marrying Hinata, it would grow a bunch," Sakura reminded him.

"Yeah I guess it would," Naruto said. He looked at Hinata, and while they were both blushing furiously, the pair seemed content at the idea. The entire group beamed at the picture. Everyone except Sasuke.

Yes, the hero of Konoha and his beautiful pale-faced girlfriend made quite the pretty picture. A wedding ceremony for them would likely generate hundreds of guests, with everyone who was anyone of importance in the shinobi world. It seemed Naruto was building quite the future for himself. Did Sasuke really have a place in it? The raven wasn't sure; the bond between him and Naruto was never easy. But recently there seemed to be less reason for the Uchiha to stick around. The jinchuriki had plenty of friends, dozens right here in the Hidden Leaf and countless more outside the village. Now he had a girlfriend, a promising position to lead others and achieve greatness, aside from the feats the Uzumaki already fulfilled in his career. Meanwhile, as the last Uchiha Sasuke managed to sink low. He knew that if his parents lived, they would be ashamed. Sasuke felt his own shame everyday. He never voiced it, but he felt it.

But where would he go, where the same aching feeling of regret would follow everywhere? He couldn't outrun his feelings. The dobe wouldn't let him if he tried. There was also the ANBU to consider. Besides, there was the time recuperating in the hospital with Naruto. So many things were said in that room, so much was shared between them. They never spoke about it afterwards. Dare they even? No. No, it didn't matter, not anymore. Not with the Hyūga girl around.

This was just how it was going to be. Naruto was going to be with Hinata and Sasuke would just be the former rogue ninja of the Uchiha clan. The raven knew himself though, things couldn't stay the way they were now. Sooner or later, he'll implode, do something reckless and land into trouble, which he couldn't afford to do anymore. If only there was something that could be done to change the circumstances. _But what? _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke?"

Everyone at the table turned to look at the source of the unknown feminine voice that spoke. All were shocked to see a young woman appearing to be around their age. Her hair was mid-length and black as night. Her matching eyes had a twinkle to them, a spark of curiosity and nostalgia as her gaze was locked onto the raven-haired Uchiha. Her olive skin was fair, her rosy lips full, with a swollen bosom and a body slightly above-average height. The girl was wearing a slim black dress of knee-length, flowing nicely off her toned legs. The woman wasn't exactly familiar to Sasuke, but something about her made him think of a certain little girl from back his earliest days of childhood. He got up from his seat at the table and walked over slowly to her, studying her face for a few moments.

"Yumi?"

At the mention of the name her eyes widened and she squealed out of joy, tackling Sasuke to the floor. Everyone else at the table was silently observing this exchange, astounded at how forward this woman was with touching Sasuke.

"I can't believe it's you after all this time!" Yumi exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see you again…"

"Oy, Yumi, let me go," Sasuke said stiffly. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the entire restaurant. He never was fond of attention. But he caught Naruto's gaze. It seemed different from the others. There was something akin to annoyance in his eyes.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me," said Yumi got off of Sasuke, dusting herself. Sasuke did the same.

"Ne, Sasuke, who's this?" Naruto asked. The blonde was trying his best to keep calm and friendly. The question raging on in his head was who this woman could be to Sasuke. For some reason, this beautiful stranger was ticking him off. For a reason he didn't want to think about right now…

"I'm Yumi Kawasami. Nice to meet you!" Yumi replied with a small wave. "I apologize on intruding on your dinner. It's just seeing Sasuke took me by surprise, and I forgot myself. Sorry again Sasuke." The young woman smiled coyly.

"Hn, just don't make a habit of it," Sasuke said gruffly. He wasn't as peeved as he would have been with other girls in the past, it unnerved the likes of Sakura, Ino and Karin, as well as Naruto.

"So how do you two know each other?" Sakura asked. Sasuke observed she was trying to hide her jealousy. Karin and even Ino looked envious as well. I thought Ino got over me already. Goddamn it, Sasuke thought exasperatedly.

"Oh, we met long ago as children. Sasuke and I met through our parents. I believe it was before Sasuke started school at that Academy I heard about…"

"Tch. You were so annoying back then…" Sasuke grouched. He had forgotten all about those days. Since the massacre happened, the raven-haired ninja didn't ponder much on the days of his early childhood. Most of them were too painful to recount.

"You think everyone is annoying. I'm pretty sure that hasn't changed," Yumi smirked in response to Sasuke's scowl. His attitude never did discourage her. She thoughtlessly put her hand on Sasuke's arm, matching Hinata's hand on Naruto's forearm. Sasuke noticed the jinchuriki's gaze followed the movement but made no comment.

"Were you guys close?" Sakura asked. She shouldn't ask, she shouldn't even care, but just couldn't help herself. The curiosity took over. Sasuke wouldn't have let Sakura get away with touching him like that…

"Oh not really, Sasuke refused to give me the time of day. Our mothers would make us play with each other. Eventually, I had to leave town. I just returned to Konoha a few weeks ago. Last time I was here," Yumi paused for a moment, "would be when I was eight. By then Sasuke was already in the academy. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to him. Not as if he would let me, the jerk. I'm sure your attitude with women hasn't improved either." Yumi nagged, closing eyes, feigning hurt feelings.

Refusing to feel guilty, Sasuke made his typical grunt. Yumi giggled and reminisced, "It was funny because our mothers wanted us to marry each other. At least that's what they kept saying. They'd joke for hours about it, one time they even dressed us up in little kimonos and had us walk around holding hands. We even did a little practice ceremony. So many pictures were taken that day…" Yumi went on with a reminiscent gleam in her eyes.

Some of the ninja at the table pictured a little Sasuke in a kimono holding hands with a tiny blushing girl, walking around with a scowl on his baby face. Most of the Konoha 9 smirked, some failed to contain their mirth. Sasuke was fuming as slight heat rushed to his cheeks. He never felt so mortified in his life, not even when the dobe kissed him that one time in school. The memory made the blush upon his cheeks redden further.

"Oh Sasuke," Yumi ran her hand through his hair. He glowered at her touch but made no move to stop her. "I'm sure your friends aren't laughing at you."

"Oh no," Kiba said laughing, "We're not laughing at him at all." Everyone laughed at that statement. However, Sasuke was the only who noticed that Naruto did not chuckle. In fact, he uncharacteristically remained silent with a blank expression throughout the entire conversation since Yumi appeared.

"So how do you all know each other?" this newcomer inquired.

"We all went to the same academy together. Most of us were in the same year in fact," Ino answered with a smile. "Sasuke, of course, was the best in the class since Shikamaru here kept slacking off."

"Keeping up with schoolwork was a drag," Shikamaru commented with a sigh. Everyone chuckled at that.

"We met the Leaf ninja during our first Chunin exam," Kankuro explained, gesturing to his Kazekage brother and older sister Temari.

"We met everyone here during the war," Suigetsu said on behalf of Taka.

Members of the Konoha 11, the Sand Siblings and Team Taka were busy reminiscing missions and battles of the past no one paid mind to Naruto. The Hokage in training continued to be atypically hushed for most of the conversations that followed. He remained watching this stranger for the duration of the evening.

The pleasant vibe followed the group outside of the restaurant two hours later.

"Wow you guys have had quite the adventures," Yumi remarked. "It has been so nice getting to meet all of you." Her smile was as beautiful as it was bright. It pissed Naruto off immensely for reasons he daren't consider. "I should be going back to my hotel." She waved to everyone and turned to head off.

"Wait," said Sasuke. "Let me walk you back there."

"Oh," Yumi insisted, "that isn't necessary."

"I just want to make sure you get there safe. It is pretty late and who better than an ANBU ninja to escort you back." Sasuke pointed out. Everyone else was pairing off, discussing walking arrangements back to their homes. Everyone except Naruto, who was watching Yumi & Sasuke's exchange like a hawk scouting from far above, making sure not to miss a single detail.

"Well," Yumi decided to surrender with a smile, looping her arm around Sasuke's. "If you insist."

Naruto was about to intervene, but then Hinata came up to him, expecting him to walk her to the Hyūga compound. It's not as if he could just rebuff her. It wasn't her fault any of this was happening anyhow. He took one look back at the Uchiha, and his female friend walked off into the night, looking like a perfect set.

* * *

**On to chapter 2 Leave a review if you're up for it :)**


	2. Enter Yumi

"You really don't have to do this Sasuke," Yumi said, as she and Sasuke walked they walked the streets of Konoha. They could feel others observing them. There were looks of surprise on the passerby as the two made their way through the town.

"Nonsense, I'm happy to walk you back to your room. The village is as safe is it comes, but still, you can never be too careful," Sasuke replied. He didn't look at Yumi or the people around them, just forward and careful to avoid eye contact. Yumi didn't say anything for once and just walked silently with the Uchiha. Their arms still looped around one another. They finally reached Yumi's hotel, one of the smaller businesses in town. All the lights were off, signaling close of business for the day and resting time for all the guests.

"My door is nine," mentioned Yumi. They walked over to the door Yumi pointed out. They broke contact as Yumi stood in front of the door and Sasuke stood opposite her.

"Thank you for walking me back here," Yumi said. She looked at him once over. "I still can't believe I got to see you again after all this time…"

"I'm sorry if I was as difficult as you say as a child," Sasuke brought up, "I didn't care for the attention of girls, still don't for the most part. But you, you're different."

"Oh? How so?" asked Yumi, coquettishly as she leaned against the door.

"Today isn't the first time we've see each other since we were kids," Sasuke said somberly, "At least not for me."

Gone was the playful Yumi from this evening. What replaced her was a serious young woman, who knew exactly what Sasuke was referring to. "Ah, I see. So, you know about my past." She leaned against the door.

"I only know what I saw," Sasuke stated.

"Was it you?" she asked quietly. "Were you the one who took them out?"

"I did no more than knock them out," Sasuke pointed out. "Afterwards, I heard worse happened to those men." He looked carefully at Yumi as he said it. He wanted to see her reaction but observed no nerves or guilt on her face.

"I know," Yumi replied. She inhaled before saying "I saw to that." She looked around the area, searching for eavesdroppers. Sasuke smirked, "You won't find anyone anywhere obvious like around the corner. There's no one around here anyways."

"How do you know?" questioned Yumi.

"It's my job to know," Sasuke said, revealing his ANBU tattoo. Yumi saw it and recognized it from years ago.

She looked at Sasuke once more. "Still we should talk inside." She turned and opened the door with her hotel key. Opening the door, she turned back to Sasuke. "Come in," she moved aside to make way for him to go in the room. It was a meager little room; there was a suitcase on the bed, clothes scattered about the furniture in the room.

"I know full well the things you've done in the past Sasuke." Yumi asserted. "For instance, I know you killed Danzo."

"Oh? How?" demanded Sasuke suspiciously.

Laughing dryly, Yumi says, "People talk Sasuke, especially about the famous last Uchiha. People have talked about you since you lost everything. I know about you fighting Gaara of the Sand, then leaving and working with Orochimaru, taking him down, fighting and defeating Deidara, killing your brother." She said the last one with a sad tone in her voice. "That one must have hurt you. I know how much you cared for him." Her eyes showed empathy. But then Sasuke noticed the sudden change in her eyes. No longer was the benign expression he was accustomed to observing but a new steely face, pupils brimming with something akin to wrath. The young woman stepped closer to the Uchiha until they were a breath apart, not breaking eye contact once.

"I have to know Sasuke," fully determined she asks, "did he suffer?"

He stared back into her equally dark eyes before responding, "Yes."

Yumi retained a passively blank expression until breaking into a dark smirk tinged her lips. "Good."

The surprise must have been evident to Yumi because Sasuke did not expect her satisfaction at his reply. "Why does it matter to you so much?"

Yumi turned away, walking over to the bed and sitting down, looking at the floor. She seemed lost in the memories of her past, painful ones by the look on her face. "Danzo Shimura ruined my life the way he ruined yours. He had my family killed too because of the business dealings between both our fathers. It was probably to make sure the truth of the Uchiha massacre was kept in the dark. My father respected your father a lot Sasuke, he would have tried to get justice for your family." She stopped to speak, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. When she opened them once more, there were tears in her eyes. "My mom hid me just in time before ninjas came in and slaughtered them, my sister, my mother, and father. They found me three days later and took me to a lord's estate. Shimura was there and made a deal with the lord, and the next thing I know I'm left there. I was forced to do things to that lord, and to others, men and women for many years. I couldn't fight back so I waited. I waited a very long time to strike, bidding my time. I almost thought I'd never get my chance. And then, you showed up, like an angel from God taking them all down. After you left, I went and finished them off, so no one would come after me ever again. I was fifteen when I broke free. I worked my way around, as a waitress, cleaning woman and even as part of a dancing troupe for a while. I came to Konoha a few days ago, but I never thought I'd run into you again of all things. But I am grateful I did." She finished explaining with a shy smile.

"I'm glad that I was able to help you," Sasuke replied. It was good to hear that his years with Orochimaru weren't just for training for power, that they did some good. He had a pretty good idea of what things Yumi was forced to do during those years of forced servitude. Her confession to murder was a bit shocking, but this woman was not the little girl Sasuke knew, no more than he was the young boy that she knew.

"What did bring you to this village?" Sasuke inquired.

"I actually just left the dancing troupe a month ago. We were last at Sunakagure, so I traveled back this way. I've been staying here on the money that I made. I haven't thought that far ahead in terms of what to do next." Yumi said sheepishly, running a hand through her hair. "All I know is that I can't afford to stay here anymore, or I'll spend all my money."

"You can stay with me," Sasuke blurted. He was taken aback at his own offer. Normally he didn't say things without thinking. That was usually the dobe's trait. Yumi was also surprised.

"That isn't necessary," she replied. "Honestly, I don't have any more family or ties to this place, I could just go on, find some other place to settle down."

"I know it's forward of me to do so, but I," Sasuke racked his brain for what to say, "I really don't want you to leave." He didn't even sound like himself. He spoke as if he were some other man. "I feel like if I let you leave now, it's a mistake. Like I'd be missing something but not giving you a chance to stick around."

Yumi just stood there, looking at him. Probably at a loss at what to say in response to such an odd request.

The Uchiha wanted to smack himself for acting like such an idiot. Since when did he act like this? For some girl he hadn't spoken to in nearly fifteen years. It was completely ridiculous. Was he actually nervous? He was never anxious when speaking with girls or even women. Mildly irritated by their unsolicited attention sure, but never nervous. Sasuke couldn't even think why he was asking her, as if she would actually accept his offer.

"Okay," Yumi uttered.

"What?" Sasuke said, eyebrows raised.

"I'll stay with you," the brunette repeated, accepting the Uchiha's haphazard offer.

"Okay," Sasuke nodded, running a hand through his raven hair. He turned, taking in the room in which he and his friend stood, observing for the bag full of clothes on the bed and meager toiletries lying about on the bedside table. "Are you paid up for tonight?"

Yumi nodded, "Yeah, I was going to check out tomorrow."

"Okay then, I'll come to pick you up tomorrow in the morning," Sasuke said.

"Alright," Yumi said, resting her hands behind upon her lower back. "I'll see you in the morning." The two walked towards the door leading out of the room.

"See you in the morning," repeated Sasuke. He grabbed the doorknob, turned it as he opened the door. He paused to look back at his long-lost playmate. "Good night, Yumi."

"Good night, Sasuke," Yumi returned in kind. She shut the door behind the raven-haired ninja gently. Sasuke looked off into the night as he breathed out a huff. _What the fuck did I just do? _He thought vexed at himself. He began to walk home.

Deep down he was aware of what he was doing. He wanted to keep Yumi around for what happened tonight at the restaurant. Naruto never looked so…angry. He has soon the dobe angry before, when they would engage in battle years ago, as rivals and as enemies. But this was a different sort of anger. Jealousy. The blonde was jealous of Yumi and how she was interacting with Sasuke was something he clearly was not comfortable with. What made it worse was that Sasuke let her get away with touching him, actions he wouldn't suffer for the other women in his life and hadn't in the past. Ino did many times when they were children, Sakura was more coy about it but had tried as well and Karin lived for the times when Sasuke would have to bite her to recover his strength, as well as boldly taking whatever chance she could to leech herself onto him.

But Yumi was different. She had grown into a rare beauty, that much anyone could see. A beauty so alluring it made Ino seem plain. It made her an equal to Sasuke in terms of appearance. But that wasn't what was retaining the Uchiha's interest in her. It was her eyes. Behind the friendly demeanor she demonstrated earlier in the evening, Sasuke observed something in her dark eyes that were like his own. A darkness that loomed deep within, caused by great pain and suffering. She seemed to be well versed in hiding that part of herself, unlike Sasuke. It was refreshing to meet a girl who he could relate to. A woman who matured over the years and despite the worldly horrors she was exposed to, she didn't break. She forced herself to become strong and do what was necessary to survive. Sasuke admired that in her. He didn't know anyone who could have lived through what Yumi did. He didn't know if he could.

Still, he wondered why she accepted his offer. Sure, he offered her to stay in the village for free, but there was so little that the woman knew about Sasuke. It must have occurred to her that he was not the same. The raven was a far cry from the little boy he had been years prior. Then again, perhaps she sensed he wasn't the sort to take advantage of a woman the way she had been in the past by others. If he had asked, she more than likely would have inquired in turn as to why the raven would even offer to let her stay with him in the first place. It would be an inevitable conversation, but he wanted to delay as much as possible.

These past few months were torturous for Sasuke, having to put up with the romance between Naruto and the Hyūga girl. Everyone was so overjoyed at their coupling. Tonight's talk of marriage wasn't the first time the Uchiha heard wedding bells in the pair's future. All the gossip and attention the two were generating was aggravating to Sasuke. He missed the days when it was just him and Naruto spending time together, as friends. They had so little time, as before Sasuke was hell-bent on forging a path of vengeance and justice on his own terms by isolating himself from everything and everyone, then Naruto began working in the Hokage office for several hours at a time after the blonde received a clean bill of health for being completely healed. From the hospital, Sasuke was taken into custody and would only see his friend when he was free and when the guards allowed visitors. At times, the Uchiha felt he took his friendship with the dobe for granted. Not that he'd ever admit of course.

So, it felt good, when for once the attention was taken away from the darling couple and people were talking about something else for a change. Where Sasuke didn't have to stomach the fact that Naruto was dating such a quiet, plain and passive woman. He wondered what occurred the blonde to even start going out with her in the first place. When the war ended and everything settled down, he figured Naruto would try to date Sakura. She was the only one Sasuke ever witnessed Naruto pay attention to and actively try to woo. Naruto didn't even talk about Hinata, much less acknowledge her feelings for him. As far as Sasuke was aware, the blonde didn't seem to know that much either.

As for the subject, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't spoken about his relationship with the Hyūga heiress. Neither was one to talk about girls like other boys, at least not with each other. Spending time together was getting to be a rare commodity these days. Today was the first time he saw Naruto in a week. Would the blonde bring up what happened in conversation? He'd have to wait and see.

After he said goodbye to Hinata, Naruto watched as his girlfriend entered the compound of her home and waited for the gates to close before he turned to head home. It was an opportunity to mull over what transpired over dinner just an hour before.

This Yumi girl, for some reason, he couldn't help but dislike her. Who just goes and sits on a man's lap like that? He couldn't deny that her face was beautiful, but so what? And what was Sasuke playing at, letting her sit on him? He hated girls, especially the ones who would always try to touch him. The Uchiha prodigy was never one for physical contact, much less for the sake of affection.

_What the fuck was he thinking?_ The blonde thought angrily.

At that he heard a deep rumble of laughter deep inside him.

_Oh great_.

**It's rather obvious don't you think.**

_I didn't ask for your opinion you know_. He ran his hand through his head, trying his best not to look like a crazy person while engaging Kurama in conversation within himself.

**As if I need your permission to speak**, Kurama said, making a noise after he spoke.

_What do you know about it anyway?_

**I've existed long before you or parents were even born. I've been stuck living in several humans over the years, suffering all their ridiculous emotions in the process. I'm more than familiar with the silly little feeling of jealousy.**

_Jealous? Me? Please._

**Of course you are. You see this woman as a threat to your darling bond with the Uchiha brat.**

_Fuck you I'm not jealous!_ Fumed the blonde jinchuriki.

**Oh yeah? Then why did you want to hurt her? Brought up the demon fox. Why did your heart race so fast when she sat on his lap? I felt that too.**

_I'm. not. Jealous_, Naruto growled menacingly.

**Liar**, goaded Kurama calmly

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" yelled Naruto wildly. He realized his outburst and frantically looked around him to find no witness to his screaming.

**Poor little man, so desperate to have people like you, accept you. Have you ever tried accepting yourself**? Suddenly Naruto felt a blip of disconnection, with Kurama hiding away back into the recesses of the jinchuriki's soul.

_What the hell was he talking about?_ Naruto thought. The blonde shook it off and walked onward to his way home. He would definitely be speaking to Sasuke about what happened earlier tonight.

When Naruto finally arrived to his apartment, he navigated his way over his piles of trash. The Hokage-in-training was so wrapped up in his worries he paid no mind of the mess around the place like normal. Besides, it was something Sasuke always gave him grief for and then (seemingly out of character) helped Naruto clean up the whole apartment from top to bottom. Every time they would do it together, Naruto would initiate a playful match of who could throw the most trash at the other. Sasuke, despite himself, would always join in and best the blonde every time. The apartment never felt like home when Naruto was alone but always had a taste of it when his raven-haired friend hung around.

The blonde made it to his room, discarding his shirt as he took it off himself. As the shirt find its way unceremoniously onto the floor, Naruto took off his pants as well. Left in only his boxers, he made his way into his bed, unwilling to go and get his pajamas for the night. Naruto put both his hands behind his head and looked up to the ceiling above. He was far too restless to just go to sleep. He felt ridiculous for thinking so but couldn't help ponder over how complicated everything suddenly became. The jinchuriki had the childish desire to go back, before he started dating, before attracting women. When being friends with Sasuke was what mattered. It was always a question that lingered in his mind. Whether circumstances would be different if Naruto had gone the extra mile during childhood to become friends with the Uchiha. Perhaps, perhaps not.

It didn't really matter. What mattered was to maintain the friendship he had with the raven now. Sasuke never made it easy, but recently it was becoming more and more tense between them both. Naruto learned over time not to bring up Hinata while spending time with his friend. Everyone was overjoyed at the fact that the blonde had found someone to be with, but not Sasuke. He hoped, or rather assumed, that as Naruto's best friend, the Uchiha would have been happy for him too. But Sasuke would either joke, question or antagonize Naruto over his relationship with the Hyūga heiress. They almost came to blows over it a few times. So eventually Naruto just stopped talking about her, tired fighting with his friend over something so petty. He didn't want to jeopardize a friendship he worked so hard on recuperating for so long. Not over Hinata, and certainly not over this mystery woman that was so very taken with Sasuke.

Naruto turned over to look at his frog clock on the bedside table, it was getting pretty late. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to slumber. Eventually, it worked.

It was just after the Fourth Shinobi War. Naruto found himself back in the hospital room, recovering after the final battle with Sasuke. The raven himself was placed in the same room, his bed just beside a few feet away, nearby the window. The Uchiha was in just as bad as shape as the blonde. Sakura fretted over them both just as much as she did when she and Kakashi found them at the Valley of the End.

Many people would stop by; Naruto's friends, his former teachers, colleagues. Some would even engage Sasuke in conversations. After visiting hours were over, it was just the two of them alone in the room.

Naruto would stare at the raven for hours on end. It was as if he'd forget that Sasuke was present in the room, that he returned to the village after all this time. The blonde was certain he was bothering the Uchiha but he couldn't help himself.

Sasuke was home.

Sasuke never complained about the attention, he simply slept in peace. Typically, he would sleep facing the window, but other times, he'd turn over and face Naruto while he rested. Naruto never saw the last Uchiha look so calm. Sometimes, Sasuke would awaken and stare at Naruto in return. The two would just lock eyes, refusing to utter a single word. It sent chills up the blonde's spine every time. All he would hear is his blooding pumping in his ears. The exchange continued well into the dawn.

After two weeks of the same ritual, Sasuke finally began to speak.

"Are you really going to keep staring at me every night?"

"I don't stare at you that much," Naruto denied shyly, pulling the sheets up to his chin. Sasuke simply stared at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Naruto apologized. "It's just – you're finally here after all this time. Sometimes I can't believe it's real. Sometimes I have to look at you to remind myself you're not a fantasy."

Sasuke bore an expression of guilt at that.

"I'm sorry," the blonde apologized again. "I didn't mean—"

"It's I who should apologize Naruto," Sasuke interrupted. "I honestly don't deserve your friendship. You went above and beyond for me. No one else would have gone this far." No one else did is what he meant to say but left that part unsaid.

"Sasuke, please, we've been over this," referring to their talk after their fight at the valley.

"It's the truth," Sasuke insisted. "I know what you said, but all that you've done...you said it's because you're my friend."

"We are." Naruto said.

"To go this far for the sake of friendship..." Sasuke began.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked.

"No one does the things you've done, not for the sake of friendship." Sasuke stated. The blonde held his breath, waiting for an accusation of sorts. "Except you. You're truly one of a kind, Naruto."

Naruto slowly let out his breath and then chuckled in relief. "Should I get used to you being so nice to me?"

"Don't hold your breath."


	3. Our friendship

Naruto woke up to birds chirping outside, the sun looming down through the lone window of his cramped bedroom. Feeling groggy, he rose from his bed and stood upright. The blonde stretched his body to erase the drowsiness that lingered. As he did so, Naruto looked at his clock. It was just early enough to catch Sasuke before the Uchiha ran out of his own apartment. Naruto rushed to put on the closest articles of clothing he could find and went off to confront his friend.

He paid no mind to the surroundings as he zoomed past buildings and early-risers in the streets. In what seemed to be no time at all, he arrived at Sasuke's and rapped on the door. It took a few tries, but eventually, the door opened, revealing a slightly disgruntled Uchiha.

"Naruto," said the raven as he squinted his eyes against the morning light blaring from the outside, "what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Naruto responded firmly.

"Now?" Sasuke asked in a tone that would have sounded irritated if he weren't so tired.

"Yeah, now. It can't wait," Naruto crossed his arms, the chill of the dawn finally hitting his body. He struggled not to shiver.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the door further so the blonde could pass through. Once Naruto stepped inside, Sasuke closed the door immediately. His hand was still on the doorknob as he turned to face Naruto. He noticed the jinchuriki had bags under his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" inquired the raven.

"Not well," Naruto answered. There was an awkward pause between the two as both young men stood in the apartment quietly. Blue eyes shifted from looking at all the décor of the living room to the onyx orbs of his friend.

"Well?" Sasuke said, also crossing his arms. "What was it that you just had to talk to me about so urgently?"

"I figured it was time to talk about some things." Naruto began. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so they remained lamely at his sides.

"What things?" the raven spat. Sasuke was clearly not going to make this easy. The Uchiha never was a morning person.

"Hinata," Naruto replied. He witnessed Sasuke's mood sour even further based on the raven's expression. Sasuke smiled bitterly. "Great. I'm glad you came all this way at dawn to talk to me about your darling girlfriend." He snarled.

"See that right there, that has to stop," the blonde gestured. "It's not fair. You're not even giving her a chance -" Naruto said, but then Sasuke cut him off.

"Excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy like everyone else in this town-"

"I'm not asking you to do that, don't be an asshole for five fucking seconds-"

"Forget it," Sasuke bit, moving away from the door, facing Naruto fully. "I will not walk around pretending like everything's fine. I don't even know why you started dating her in the process. It's completely random."

"It is not!" Naruto denied profusely, shaking his head.

"You didn't even know her name, you probably just knew her as that weird girl from our class in the Academy!"

"Fuck you! I knew her name." the blonde insisted. "And she's not weird!" Naruto defended feebly, as he observed Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to the jinchuriki's words.

"Running around after Sakura all these years and you suddenly start dating the Hyūga girl." The raven growled.

"Her name is Hinata," Naruto insisted heatedly. "And she wants me for me. She's wanted me all this time. Nobody's ever wanted me before." I'm the one who's always done the chasing, the blonde thought quietly. At any rate, it caught the Uchiha's attention.

"What are you on about?" Sasuke asked. "Everyone loves you, you're the most adored idiot in the village. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Isn't that enough? Was the part he didn't dare say but was sure it was shown through his eyes. Then again, the knuckle-headed fool was as naïve as they came.

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Naruto threw his hands up into the air. "It just feels good to be wanted for a change." Don't I deserve that much? He thought desperately.

"Most of the girls in this village do want you, dumbass." Sasuke pointed out.

"No, they don't," said Naruto.

"Yeah, they do," Sasuke insisted. "Haven't you noticed them staring at you?"

"Yeah Sasuke," the blonde said sarcastically. "They want me so bad that they stare at you instead."

"You really haven't noticed it have you?" Sasuke commented more to himself than his friend. After returning from the war as a hero, Naruto had become quite an attractive young man that garnered almost as much attention as Sasuke used to before his defection. Girls would stare at him longingly, and the dobe was as clueless as ever.

"God, you're so dumb," Sasuke said, shaking his head in humor.

"Fuck you, asshole," Naruto repeated. "Sometimes I wonder why we're friends."

"So do I," Sasuke mentioned. "Why do you bother Naruto? Am I your special little project? Your charity case?"

"What? No!" Naruto was taken aback. "Where is this coming from?"

"You're as clueless as you have ever been, but let me fill you in. You managed to make everyone in the village like you, enough for most of them to want you to be Hokage," Sasuke smiled sardonically, arms stretched wide. "All the girls who used to not give you the time of day, lust after you like they used to worship me. Your life now is just so perfect, with all your accomplished friends and your beautiful girlfriend and your promised position."

"Sasuke," Naruto uttered weakly.

"It's not like it was," Sasuke stated. "And it never will be. So just let me go." He declared sadly. "Relax, I won't leave again. I know you'll just try to keep me here again. Besides, I don't have anywhere to go this time. You just go your way, and I will go mine. Don't fret Hokage-sama," the Uchiha referred to the blonde with a sullen tone. "I'll keep my head down and behave like a good little ninja. But don't think for a second I'll be chasing you around and treating you different."

The blonde was silent for a moment, but his face contorted to one of baring outrage. "You always do this," Naruto fumed. "You always push me away. Every time. Aren't you tired of doing it?"

"I'm not like you, Naruto," Sasuke said. "I'm not desperate for love and attention like you. I'm fine being alone."

"Alone, really? You didn't seem so lonely last night." Naruto bit out.

Sasuke nodded, smirking. "Ah, I was wondering when you were going to bring her up."

"Who is she?" Naruto demanded.

"My friend," responded Sasuke with the typical smug smirk on his face.

"You don't have friends," Naruto said curtly.

"That's not a nice thing to say." the raven said sarcastically.

"You're the one who hates people. Especially girls," pointed out the Hokage-in-training.

"Actually, I don't mind her so much. She's different from the others." The raven smiled at the remark, which incensed Naruto even further.

"Hard to tell when she was all over you. Thought you hated that too." Naruto recalled all the times Sakura and Ino tried to touch Sasuke over the years, along with the countless other girls who would attempt to initiate contact with the raven's body.

"Not when she was on me. It felt different, good even." Sasuke said, looking his friend straight in the eye, waiting for Naruto's reaction.

"Why are you doing this?" the blonde questioned desperately.

"What's the matter, dobe, jealous?" goaded Sasuke.

"Why the fuck would I be jealous? I have a girlfriend!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So shouldn't you be happy for me? That I met someone I can talk to, that I can connect with on a deep level?" Sasuke voiced mockingly. "Naruto, you're supposed to be my best friend."

"THAT'S WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY TO YOU!" Naruto yelled, red in the face as he did so.

"KEEP IT DOWN, WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE. IT'S SUNDAY MORNING DAMN IT!" came a voice from upstairs, an angry neighbor awakened from the arguing.

"FUCK OFF!" Naruto bellowed up at the ceiling. The two were quiet for some time after that, merely looking at the other man. Both were inhaling deeply, nostrils flaring and tensions running high. Then the raven calmed his breathing.

"Why do you need me to accept your relationship with her?" Sasuke asked in turn. "Why is it so important that we retain this friendship between us?"

Naruto looked at his friend exasperatedly. "Sasuke – after everything we've been through, why wouldn't I want you in my life?"

"Everything I put you through is reason enough to cut me out of your life." The raven replied solemnly.

"You had your reasons," Naruto said albeit defensively.

"Another excuse," the Uchiha dismissed.

"I don't care Sasuke," Naruto said. "I don't care about your crimes or your sins. You're more than rage and pain, greater than your trauma. I'm not letting you out of my life Sasuke, so just stop trying." The blonde paced around the room, hands on his hips, hands running through his mane of hair.

"Why can't you accept my relationship with her? Why can't you just be happy for me?" Naruto returned. Blue eyes searched onyx ones deeply for an honest answer, one without anger or resentment. It compelled the Uchiha to respond as such despite himself.

Sasuke sighed. "I just can't. You and her, I don't believe you're good together. You're both so different. I feel like you can do better. She's not your equal, she never will be."

"Since when did she have to be?" challenged Naruto. "She's sweet, she's a hard worker, dedicates herself to what she cares about, isn't that enough?"

"Seems like you're dating her out of some misplaced obligation," Sasuke commented frankly.

"Am not!" said Naruto, offended by his friend's words. Taking a walk around to sit on Sasuke's couch, suddenly feeling winded from the argument Naruto ran a hand over his face.

"What on earth drove you to date her in the first place?"

"Well Sakura pointed out that Hinata had liked me for years and that's when I remembered that she actually confessed she loved me a while back –" Naruto explained.

"Sakura," Sasuke cut him off, mentioning the pink-haired kunoichi's name in a dark tone.

"I mean, it was my choice," Naruto said defensively. He didn't like the way the raven said her name. The Uchiha looked at him darkly at those words.

"You wouldn't have even bothered if she hadn't suggested it," argued the Uchiha.

"She didn't suggest anything!" Naruto asserted. "She didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. I chose to ask Hinata out, and I choose to be with her."

Sasuke nodded silently, not looking at his blonde friend. He stared intensely at the ground before them as he too sat on the couch, inches aside from Naruto. The Uchiha's hands were intertwined.

"We're talking in circles," the former missing-nin stated.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed shakily. He was unsure of where he stood with his friend. He hated the all too familiar sense of unknown status of his relationship with the last Uchiha.

"I have to leave soon," said Sasuke. He rose from the couch. He looked down at Naruto. "I'm going to go pickup Yumi."

"What?" asked the blonde, confused.

"I'm having her stay with me," Sasuke explained. The raven's expression was nonchalant, sure not to reveal any emotion. He observed a new sort of fury take place on Naruto's face. A menacing sort of fury, bubbling under the surface but waiting to strike until some unknown boiling point was hit.

"What," growled Naruto.

"Are we done here?" Sasuke said. "I want to go change."

The blonde got up seething, looking the Uchiha in the eye as he did so. "This isn't over."

"I know," Sasuke returned. "Knowing you, you'll drag this out forever."

Yumi was already packed and in the processing of checking out the hotel as Sasuke arrived to pick her up.

"Are you sure about this? You really don't have to..." Yumi spoke as she walked alongside the Uchiha, backpack strapped to her bag.

"I want to," insisted Sasuke as he led her toward his home. Once again, people around were looking at him. Most of them were probably wondering who Yumi was and what she was doing with a former missing-nin. If Yumi noticed the onlookers, she refused to mention it and paid them no mind. Sometimes Sasuke wished he could pretend to be oblivious to certain things.

The young woman beside him made a face, as if she wanted to ask him something but deigned not to.

"I suppose I'll have to find a job," Yumi said, changing the subject altogether.

"Hm?" Sasuke uttered, turning his attention to the brunette.

"Well I don't know how long I'll be around in this town and I'm pretty strapped for cash," Yumi explained. "It's not as if I have any place to go anyway."

"How long have you been at this? Wandering around?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, about three years now," Yumi answered, swatting her hand away. "I've been mostly everywhere, from the Lands of Water, Lightning, Earth and Wind, doing what I can as I go. It's pretty exhausting though, running around the world, never getting to settle for too long."

It was something Sasuke could sympathize with. His years with Orochimaru and Taka were never stable in part of the fact they were constantly on the run, being wanted criminals.

"Yeah, tell me about it." the raven-haired ninja spoke. Yumi giggled at his tone.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? You seemed pretty settled yesterday, with all your friends." Yumi said.

"Those weren't my friends," Sasuke corrected her.

"Oh," Yumi uttered in turn. "At least you're back home," she offered, trying to remain optimistic.

"Yeah, home sweet home, right?" the Uchiha said bitterly.

"Better than no home," said Yumi sadly. Her downcast expression made Sasuke twinge just a little.

"Yeah, you're right," Sasuke said apologetically. "If there's anything I've learned out there in the world, it can always get worse."

"That's for sure," Yumi said.

The pair slowed down. Sasuke gestured to the apartment building before them. "Here we are". Sasuke walked ahead, leading Yumi up the stairs to the 3rd floor of the complex. Taking out his keys, he opened the door to his abode and kept it open for his friend to pass through. The young woman took in the space she stepped into. Conveniently enough there were two rooms that Yumi noticed in the further left corner of the residence. Sasuke shut the door behind them.

"You can take the room on the right," said Sasuke, setting down his keys on the accent table by the door.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Yumi said graciously. The Uchiha nodded, accepting her appreciation. While the woman went to settle in, Sasuke sat down on his couch.

"I wonder what they're thinking about us, about what you're doing with me," said Sasuke, pondering. He figured people would gossip. He wondered if whatever rumors were spoken would reach Naruto's ears.

"If its nothing good, then I've heard it all before," Yumi responded from the other room, no doubt referring to her past. It made Sasuke grimace. Sometimes he forgot what the girl had suffered.

His hands at his knees, Sasuke thought Now what? It was all he could keep thinking. Getting her to his home was the furthest he got in this haphazard plan. There was a small part of himself that had an itch, the idea that this was wrong. Yumi shouldn't be used as a pawn, it screamed. She deserved better than that. Sasuke chose to ignore that moral compass as he had in the past.

Old habits die hard.

Naruto huffed as he tried punching out the anger in his heart. He was in the training grounds, soaked in sweat from head to toe. He'd gone straight from Sasuke's place to the area where Team 7 used to train together. Now the sun was beginning to set, his shadow extending upon the grass below. His hands were bleeding from overexerting himself, knuckles stained red with his own blood.

The blonde had been at it for nearly ten hours and he still felt as upset as he did when leaving his friend's apartment in the morning. He was aware that it was ridiculous to feel so bothered by it, but he couldn't help him. Whenever Sasuke was concerned, Naruto had the tendency to lose control.

Old habits die hard.

Perhaps it wasn't fair, but the jinchuriki couldn't stand the idea of that woman shacking up with Sasuke. Apparently, they were old friends but that was years ago! What if she was taking advantage of Sasuke? Then again, no one could make the last Uchiha do anything he didn't want. Meanwhile, Sasuke still resented him dating Hinata and showed no chance of trying to like her.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, the blonde thought exasperatedly. He felt pressured to make a choice between his girlfriend and his best friend. He kept thinking that if anyone he knew was in this position, considering the past, others would just cut Sasuke lose. But to cut Sasuke out of his own life to Naruto was unthinkable. To live without Sasuke made him feel hollow.

It made him feel alone.

_The blonde woke with a start, panting heavily from yet another instance of the same nightmare. It was always the same; Naruto had become Hokage, with a couple of kids of his own, beloved by countless people but one thing was off. There was no Sasuke. No mention of him, no memory. It left an ache that borrowed deep into the soul. And that ache transformed into a hole, and the hole expanded into an abyss and Naruto felt himself falling. At first the descent was slow, then the falling went quicker and harder. He couldn't breathe, as if he were drowning in a deep sea._

_Naruto struggled to take deep breaths, chest heaving. He kept having to remind himself it was just a dream. His hands rested on the bed he was sitting on and blue eyes scanned around his surroundings, still recuperating in the hospital room. He turned to the right to see if he'd awaken Sasuke. He found the former missing-nin staring at him, making him flush. The blonde figured his days of losing his cool around the raven-haired ninja would be long gone._

_"You okay?" Sasuke asked. The Uchiha lied on his left side, moonlight from the window cascading down upon in an almost ethereal fashion._

_Swallowing, the blonde decides to put on a brave face, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."_

_"Hn. You were talking in your sleep," Sasuke mentions._

_Fuck, the blonde thought. "Fuck," Naruto muttered under his breath._

_"Still swear I see," the Uchiha smirked._

_"Yeah I still fucking swear," Naruto said, annoyed. He huffed loudly, the hair hanging on his forehead blown upwards as he did so. He heard a laugh to his right, and did a double take when he realized the chuckle came from none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. He took it in, the normally stoic ninja being transformed by simple mirth. The raven's onyx eyes twinkled with joy; mouth bared a darling smile. Sasuke never looked so carefree, with the exception of when he'd sleep soundlessly. It was a sight which Naruto felt he couldn't turn away from. He was mesmerized. It caught Sasuke's attention, as the laughter died away from the Uchiha's body._

_"What?" Sasuke asked._

_"I didn't know you were capable of laughter," Naruto said, which wasn't untrue as far as he was concerned._

_Those dark eyes of Sasuke's narrowed, but he didn't seem offended by the blonde's words. He simply shook his head; smirk present on his face. "Usurutonkachi," he said quietly. The nickname warmed Naruto to the depths of his soul._

_"Teme," Naruto said in response, smiling gently._

_"So you're really okay?" asked Sasuke once more._

_"Now you want to talk about feelings. Who are you and what have you done to Sasuke Uchiha?" joked Naruto._

_"You always did that before." stated the Uchiha knowingly._

_"What?" Naruto inquired; his eyebrows burrowed in confusion._

_"Deflect with jokes," Sasuke said._

_Naruto fumbled with his sheets, not wanting to look at Sasuke. The Uchiha always had the unnerving ability to look right through him. "It was just a dream," the blonde insisted softly._

_"Sounded like a nightmare," Sasuke pointed out. "You were crying and begging in your sleep. You used to have them it before too, when we'd go out on missions and camp out on the road. I never said anything before, and I always regretted that."_

_"'S fine," mumbled Naruto._

_"No, it's not," said Sasuke. "You're always out supporting other people, but who's supporting you? I want to repay you, I want to support you, just like you've gone out of your way to support me."_

_Overcome with emotion, Naruto struggled to find words to express what he was feeling. "Heh, you know, this is a change from the usual way you act." The blonde said in a tone that was stuck between mirth and elation._

_"Oh and how's that?" asked Sasuke._

_"Oh you know, crazed, angry obsessed with revenge." said Naruto humorously._

_"Fuck you," said Sasuke, chuckling once more. The raven chucked a pillow at his blonde friend, who in turn retaliated with a pillow as well. They were carefree free, perhaps for the first time in all the years they had known each other. This is was Naruto fought for. This was why Sasuke was worth saving. _


	4. Playing games

**I'm back everyone! Wanted to publish one more chapter before I head out to Europe for vacation! This one is longer than the previous ones.**** Enjoy!**

**NOTE: This is an updated version of the chapter, edited a little better for grammar, spelling, etc. Didn't get the chance to earlier cuz vacation :)**

* * *

Hinata sat in the tea shop, watching the cup of brew before her cool down as she awaited her friend. The Hyūga heiress has some concerns that she'd like to share. For the past several months, she'd been fulfilling a life long dream. Hinata was engaged in a romantic relationship with Naruto Uzumaki. For years she thought it would never happen, but at last, it did. When he asked her out the first time, she'd been bewildered. After the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Hinata felt as if she were reliving that dream again like she fell back into that evil jutsu. She expected to wake up once again. But it never happened, because it was all real. Dating her long-standing crush was the happiest experience Hinata could have ever asked for.

Yet, something was lacking between them. Hinata was by no means an expert when it came to romance but it seemed Naruto was holding back when it came to their relationship, especially when it came to progressing in more intimate ways. The farthest they'd gone was kissing and necking, almost always fully clothed. Half the time she'd think if it was because she lacked something that would propel him to be with her as a lover.

Sakura finally appeared. "Hello Hinata, good morning," she greeted with a friendly smile on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm okay I guess," Hinata said shyly, pressing the tips of her forefingers together.

"Oh?" Sakura said, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What's up? Is it Naruto?" she sighed. "What did the idiot do now?"

Hinata's eyes widened, and she put her hands forward, waving them frantically. "Oh, no! It's nothing he did wrong! It's just something he hasn't done…" she finished quietly.

"Oh," Sakura uttered. "What do you mean?"

Hinata's face grew red, and she looked around the café, suddenly wary of eavesdroppers. "Well," she said even quieter, "it's just we haven't done much other than kissing." Her eyes were closed as she said it, completely mortified. Sakura sympathized and felt terrible for her friend. It seemed it bothered Hinata much as if she failed as a woman because Naruto wouldn't initiate the sexual aspect of their relationship.

"Well, you know how clueless Naruto can be," Sakura explained. "As far as I know, he's not that experienced when it comes to love and relationships. You're the only woman he's been with, like ever."

"I suppose that's true," Hinata said. She sipped her tea, while Sakura twiddled her thumbs, thinking on what else to say.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" asked Sakura. "I could if you want."

"No, no, it's probably just me," Hinata refused politely. "I'm overthinking things."

"No, Hinata," Sakura said, placing her hand on Hinata's. "I'm glad you came to me. You can always come to me you know. Us girls gotta stuck together. Anytime, you can come find me anytime to talk. You're welcome to stop by my place or the hospital, doesn't matter. He's a bit slow sometimes but he'll come around, I'm sure of it. It just takes time. Just ease him into a little bit, that's what I say." Sakura offered as advice.

Hinata mulled over her friend's words and nodded, thinking of a plan. "Okay. I think I can do that. Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Sakura. I really appreciate it." With that, the Hyūga heiress finished her tea and rose from the table at which the two were seated. Sakura rose with her, and they said their goodbyes. Each kunoichi went their own way.

Naruto sat at the Hokage's office, sifting through paperwork with Shikamaru. For the past few months he was trying to get himself adjusted to reviewing copious amounts of files, but he was struggling. It wasn't like when he was a small child that had to learn how to read by himself but rather the mundaneness of it all; the blonde would get bored so easily, making it a challenge to focus. His mind would drift to thoughts of ramen, training and all the other, more amusing things he could be doing. Today was no different, and the dispute he had earlier with Sasuke lately was certainly distracting enough. Shikamaru took notice.

"Hey, you okay there?" asked the Nara, wearing an expression of concern and curiosity on his face.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Naruto said, snapping out of his reverie.

"You sure?" Shikamaru pressed, staring at his friend. He was giving Naruto a look that the blonde sometimes felt the Nara used when he was forming a strategy or deconstructing a puzzle.

"Yup," Naruto insisted. He shuffled some papers to seem busy but figured that the lazy genius wouldn't buy it. Thankfully, Shikamaru didn't press further and went back to his own paperwork.

"Say, Shikamaru?" said Naruto, getting his friend's attention once more. "How do you know - I mean - - when you're with someone, how do you know you're supposed to be with them?"

Shikamaru merely looked at him, pondering his question, but not answering yet.

"It's just, Hinata and me, we've been going out for a while now and well it's going good so far, but I've never been with anyone before so I'm not really sure on how it all works," Naruto said, rambling on. Shikamaru gently put up a hand to stop him.

"Look, it's just my opinion," Shikamaru began. "But I don't believe in true love or soul mates or destiny. I do believe in meeting people and some of the people you meet you may like. The affection you feel for the people you like can grow into something more, like love and such."

"Is that what you feel for Temari?" asked Naruto. "Love?"

Shikamaru grimaced, blushing involuntarily. "I don't know about that. We've only been dating a couple months.

Naruto smiled mischievously, inwardly gleeful that his friend found some happiness. "Ah, so you found love after all, huh? Shika you sly dog you." said the blonde cheekily.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag." Though he didn't seem too bothered by his blonde friend's teasing. "Don't worry, you and Hinata will get there too. At your own pace, in your own way."

"Thanks Shikamaru," said Naruto in gratitude. Shikamaru was wise, and more often than not, things tended to work out. All Naruto had to do was never give up. It never failed him before. It wouldn't fail him now.

When Naruto got home, he came to the smell of freshly cooked ramen. Surprised, he found Hinata waiting for him. She stood abruptly, blushing.

"S-sorry Naruto," the Hyūga heiress stuttered. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, well, uh considered me surprised," said Naruto. "I see you got me some ramen too," gesturing to the piping hot bowl waiting for him.

"Yes, I did. I made it myself, I hope you like it."

"Oh wow, thanks! You didn't have to go through the trouble."

"I wanted to, for you," she blushed even harder. Then she pushed a pair of chopsticks over to him.

"Well, okay," Naruto took the sticks. "Here I go," he went to try some of the dish. It was no Ichiraku but it was pretty good. The blonde was happy that his girlfriend took the time to prepare his favorite dish for him. The concerns he was having earlier felt like a distant memory.

"Is it good?" Hinata asked meekly. Naruto nodded enthusiastically as he continued eating. "I'm glad it turned out well." She beamed. Gingerly, she reached out her hand and ran her fingers through Naruto's blonde hair. He stilled for a moment at the contact which made Hinata freeze in turn, but then he resumed consuming the ramen. His girlfriend took it as a sign to keep at it. She got up from her seat and got closer to him.

"I'm happy I'm able to do this much for you Naruto," Hinata said, suddenly very close. Naruto could feel her breath on his neck. Then he felt something moist touch the spot where his neck ended and his spine began. It made him drop his chopsticks.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed, setting her hands on his shoulders. "Did it startle you?"

"No!" Naruto said too quickly. "Just wasn't expecting that is all. It doesn't bother me." _She should be able to touch you, she's your fucking girlfriend dumbass, _he chided himself mentally. He didn't want to make her feel bad, confidence was an issue for Hinata that much he knew. The last thing she needed was for him to derail her right now. Not when she was trying so hard to please him.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah you're fine," Naruto said, turning to face Hinata and reassure her. "Go on, go ahead. I don't mind, really."

"Oh, okay," Hinata said nodding softly. Her hands were still on his shoulders, she could feel tension there. "How about I give you a massage?"

A massage sounded great. "Sure." Hinata needed no further prompting as she began to rub with both her hands upon Naruto's tan shoulders through the shirt he was wearing. The blonde went to finish the ramen she made for him earlier. He seemed to calm down a bit, but Hinata didn't want to push it any further. However, Naruto was so beautiful and his skin looked so inviting. Without anymore delay, Naruto slurped away the froth while Hinata backed off.

"Ah," Naruto expressed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Thanks for that, it was delicious! You're a great cook!"

"Thank you," Hinata, her face completely red, content that the evening wasn't a total failure. She grabbed Naruto's hand and bravely caressed his face, her fingers grazing the whisker-like marks on the blonde's tan cheeks. He didn't pull away and merely looked at her with those blue eyes that drew her in. Hinata could hear her heart beating furiously within her own ears as she leaned in for a kiss. The embrace they shared was no different than what she has shared with Naruto before. It was tender and innocent. _That's probably what he thinks I am, _she thought as they continued locking their lips together. _No more. _

With renewed fervor, Hinata boldly introduced her tongue to Naruto's lips. He was taken aback, but let her nonetheless enter his mouth. What Hinata lacked in experience she made up for in desire. They took it slow with gentle touches here and there; fingers running through hair, hands on hips and faces and backs. Eventually they ran out of breath and separated. The pair looked breathlessly at one another. Hinata went even further and decided to take her shirt off. As she did so, Naruto was surprised at the sudden boldness the Hyūga heiress was displaying. The blonde was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Was he ready for this? He wasn't so sure. His heart was beating rapidly but not out of excitement. It was out of trepidation. Yet, if he refused her, he had a pretty good idea how she would take it and he didn't want to hurt or disappoint her. So he went along with it and took his shirt off as well. He stood up to meet her in an embrace once more, this time forcing himself to become more impassioned in the kiss. Hinata's hands felt cold and clammy on his back. Her lips moved from his own to his neck, in which case his gaze turned over to the walls of the room. _Shouldn't I be enjoying this more? _Naruto wondered. _Maybe it'll get better. _

The two retreated to Naruto's bedroom. He laid her down onto his bed and got on top of her, unsure of what to do next. She pulled him closer to her body, and Naruto felt the warmth emanating from Hinata. They began to kiss once more, even more, impassioned than the last time. For some reason, however, Naruto felt off. Where he should have felt pleasure and hunger, he sensed hesitation. The blonde was confused as to why he wasn't enjoying this. Here was a beautiful young woman who was willing to give herself to him, and he wasn't jumping at the chance to take Hinata up on her offer?

"Oh Naruto-kun," moaned Hinata lost to the pleasure she was feeling from grinding on the blonde's firm left thigh.

_This is wrong_ was the thought that rang like an alarm in his head. Y_ou'd be taking advantage of her if you let it go on like this. Stop her!_ He was confident it wasn't Kurama. The nine-tailed fox would make himself known, and he couldn't care less about Naruto's romantic affairs.

Naruto felt gentle hands palm his crotch. The fear he felt before tripled in full-blown anxiety. The blonde jumped off his girlfriend so abruptly he slammed against the wall. It took him several moments to regain his regular breathing. Hinata remained on the bed, a little ashamed with her hands upon her chest. She blinked many times as if to conceal brimming tears that threatened to fall out of her lilac eyes.

"I'm sorry," Naruto managed weakly. "I'm so sorry." He ran out of the apartment at once without even thinking. His chest felt constricted, as if he couldn't breathe, as if there was some invisible weight crushing him, pushing down on his lungs. He needed air, to escape and be free. Naruto did not know where his feet were taking him, they were running automatically. After some time, when his mind allowed time for thinking, the blonde found himself nearby Sasuke's place. Naruto was heaving from all the running his body put him through while he contemplated going over to see his grumpy friend.

There was a good chance that Yumi girl was with Sasuke already. He didn't want to go inside if that was the case. He could try knocking to see what would happen or try to peek and see if anyone was home. Far off in the distance, he heard giggling. He bent his knees and leaped into the roof of Sasuke's apartment building. The darkness of night helped conceal him from the street lit avenues below.

"Thank you for taking me out to eat Sasuke," spoke Yumi. She walked down the street on the arm of the Uchiha. She looked happy as she wore a long navy-blue dress. Naruto ground his teeth looking at the girl, it infuriated him how stunning she was in such simple clothes. "I'm starting to feel like I'm taking advantage of you." She said playfully.

"Please," Sasuke said. He was wearing dark clothes which weren't abnormal at all, but the expression he wore was positively sinful, as was his tone. "It was my pleasure." The tone Sasuke used on the word pleasure sent chills down Naruto's spine. _What is wrong with me?_ The blonde thought with concern.

"If you insist," Yumi responded. "If only there were some way to repay you."

"I can think of some ways," said the Uchiha. _Is he flirting right now? _Thought Naruto, absolutely baffled.

"I'm sure you could," Yumi said with a smirk that matched Sasuke's. The plucky Hokage-in-training wanted to scream. He stared with bated breath as the Uchiha opened the door to his apartment and let himself and his new roommate into the home.

Behind them, the façade was broken. "Do you think he heard it?" Yumi asked, looking at Sasuke. He smirked. "Every word," he confirmed. Of course, Sasuke knew that Naruto was nearby and no doubt watching. The Uchiha sensed his presence a few minutes before arriving. Ironically, one of the dobe's weaker skills was stealth.

"You're terrible Sasuke," said Yumi in a tone that should have been reprimanding but sounded like the opposite. "I know its none of my business but what is the point of this little game hm?"

He didn't want to seem like he didn't know, but he found no urge within himself to lie to her. "I don't know. I just like pissing him off."

Yumi giggled at that answer. "So cruel. That's how you treat a friend?" she teased.

"Tch." Sasuke went over to his room, handle on the door. "Thank you, Yumi." He said, his expression softening.

"I should be the one thanking you," Yumi said with a gentle smile.

"You've thanked me enough," Sasuke said. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Sasuke," said the young woman. "Goodnight, Yumi," spoke Sasuke in return.

Meanwhile outside Naruto was fuming. The bastard really did it. _He brought her into his apartment! What the fuck! _

**So you've degraded to stalking now**, chided Kurama.

_I have not! I just ended up here._

**After running out on your girlfriend. **

_I didn't mean to! It's just that -_

**You don't want her. **

_I do too, I just got caught off-guard!_

**What, so shocked you ran away like a coward?**

_I was overwhelmed. _

**Face the truth, Naruto. You don't want her. I don't know why you humans make this so difficult. You especially. **

The nine-tailed fox faded away once more. Stubborn as he was, Naruto felt an inclination to agree with the tailed beast. If it had been someone else, would they have turned away from Hinata in that moment? The blonde felt a sharp sting of guilt penetrate his stomach. I can't believe I just left her there in my apartment. The last thing Naruto wanted was to hurt his girlfriend. He hoped he could talk with her. The chance was unlikely that she was still sitting there in his room, but the Hokage-in-training rushed over to his home to find no one there. At once, he turned and headed towards the Hyuga compound.

Guards were there upon his arrival. He prayed that he could just go in without issue.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted the guards. "Is it okay if I go and talk to Hinata for a few minutes?"

One of the guards raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. "At this time of night?"

"It's just talking, I swear. Nothing else. It's really important that I talk to her, it can't wait," Naruto insisted as gently as possible.

The guards exchanged looks at one another, and just as about one of them was going to speak the gate behind them opened slightly to reveal none other than Hinata. She looked a bit morose, her soft eyes were puffy and red from crying. She sniffed as she walked towards Naruto.

"Is everything okay, Hinata-sama?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes," she answered firmly. "This won't take longer than a few minutes. Carry on gentlemen." The men stalked off away from the pair, out of earshot.

Naruto spoke first. "Hinata, I am so sorry. I don't know what got over me -"

"Naruto-"

"Honestly the last thing I want to do is hurt you-"

"Are we breaking up?" asked the Hyuga heiress curtly. Her eyes were wide-eyed and full of dread.

"No!" exclaimed the blonde. "I don't want to break up! Do you?"

Hinata shook her head. "No," she replied quietly.

"Then let's keep at it," said Naruto encouragingly. "I promise next time, it'll be better, it'll be different. I won't run. I was just overwhelmed and afraid."

"Afraid? You?" said Hinata.

"Yeah, I mean you're so pretty, and the fact you want to be is one thing, but tonight was crazy. I wasn't prepared for how bold you could be." His mouth was running automatically without him even thinking through the words.

"Just give me a chance to try again."

Hinata hesitated but ultimately relented. "Okay."

"Okay? You forgive me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I forgive you." With that Naruto hugged her tightly. "Let's take things slow okay. There's no need to rush this along." He said more to himself than to his girlfriend. _Besides, it's not as if anything would change._

Yumi woke up bright and early, rising with the sun as she usually had for some years now. It unnerved Sasuke, but he remembered that she was living with him for the time being, and apparently for the unforeseeable future. It was unlike Sasuke to not plan things out; that was more of the dobe's forte. Naruto would always run headfirst into a situation without a concrete strategy. Just thinking about it made the Uchiha scoff.

Naruto had a tendency to creep more frequently into Sasuke's mind. It was really starting to piss him off.

Ever since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, after Itachi's final departure from the world, the probationary period and imprisonment in Konoha, Sasuke was in a limbo of sorts. His purpose for so many years was to hunt his elder brother down and avenge his fallen family. Once he saw that through, and the emptiness of the act swallowed him whole, he lost his purpose. When Obito turned him against Konohagakure by telling him the true origins of the Uchiha massacre, he found a new goal of annihilating the Leaf village and its people. But Naruto ripped that mission away with his stubborn need to save his friend. Through it all, Sasuke had no intention of surviving any of it. As far as the last Uchiha was concerned, any chance Sasuke had at a healthy, stable or peaceful existence died when his parents and the rest of the clan did that fateful evening.

Sasuke was twenty-three years of age now. It was at this age and time where people would settle down and have families. The raven remembered the one other goal he spoke of that first day Team 7 met for the first time.

_To restore my clan…_

Did he mean it then? Possibly. But what would it have meant to restore the Uchiha to their former glory? What would it mean now? One glaringly obvious answer was siring children and carry on the clan to the next generation of ninjas. He didn't confide in Naruto, but part of the condition of Sasuke's release was to father children who would have the Uchiha name, along with the famous Kekkei Genkai. He recalled what Yumi said to the others just a few nights ago in the restaurant:

_His mother and mine hoped we would get married someday._

Is that why Sasuke was doing it all, to have Yumi as his wife and start a family? She wasn't the girl she used to be; moreover, she was a woman now. She must have her own goals in life, despite what she lived through. Also, she must have her personal reasons for going along with Sasuke's half-baked schemes. He should ask her.

Sasuke approached her in the kitchen and went around Yumi to fetch a mug for some juice. "Good morning," he greeted her.

"Morning," she replied. A strong aroma lingered in the air. Yumi took note of the confusion on the raven's face.

"It's coffee," she giggled. "I hope you don't mind I made some here," Yumi said. "Have you tried it?"

"Actually no," Sasuke answered. The woman's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?"

"I don't kid," Sasuke said. Yumi held out a cup, letting the raven try. He took a sip and felt the bitterness hit his tongue. "Hm, not bad."

"I take it black, no sugar," Yumi mentioned.

"I hate sweets," said Sasuke.

"I remember," Yumi responded in turn. She recalled a time she spent some money on baked goods at a local market to give to Sasuke. As a child of five, he had no tact to politely refuse the offering and spat out the sweet as soon as he tasted it. It made Yumi cry like a child of four, prompting Sasuke's mother to make him apologize to the girl. At the time, it seemed like a heartbreaking moment. Looking back on it, however, made Yumi laugh.

"What?" Sasuke was prompted to ask from the nostalgic smile upon the beautiful woman's face.

"The time I tried to give you sweets," Yumi said with a grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It was one of the few times my mother seemed truly mad at me," he said. A frown formed on his face, as anything that reminded Sasuke of his mother made him sorrowful, as each memory told him she was no longer among the living.

"I miss them every day. I always wondered what would have happened if they were never killed." Something Sasuke wondered as well. He tried not to do it often, as it killed him every time just a little bit further to ponder the idea. His parents alive and well, Itachi living with them as a family. The Uchiha, prominent as they ever were in the village. He wondered if at this point, at his current age, if he would have had a wife. Itachi certainly would have, if he had the chance if only to fulfill his duty and further the family line.

"I apologize if I brought up thoughts you didn't want to remember," Yumi said softly.

"It would have happened some other way," Sasuke said. For reasons that eluded his understanding, Yumi had this uncanny ability to wear down his walls and make him vulnerable. Or maybe Sasuke was doing it to himself. Perhaps he was tired of putting up walls. Yumi wasn't just some girl with stars in her eyes and desire in her heart at the handsome, mysterious Uchiha prodigy. She was a woman who suffered just as much if not more than Sasuke. Unlike most of the people he knew, Yumi was exposed to the evil of the world, saw it for the pure ugliness that it was. The only difference is that she didn't seem embittered by her life experiences. At least not at first glance. Which prompted Sasuke to ask:

"Why are you helping me, anyway? What do you gain out staying here with me, helping antagonize people you don't even know."

"Well," Yumi set down her cup of coffee and turned to look at her benefactor. "For one, when I saw you at the restaurant, I was stunned you were there. I didn't know you were still alive, let alone back in the same city you defected from. After the war, not much was said about Sasuke Uchiha. Then, the way you acted around those people at the table, and the way the blonde one, Naruto, got so pissed and how you reveled in it, made me curious. I also was running low on money, so when you offered to let me stay, I figured I could stay just a little while until I find some other arrangement that suits me better. Besides," Yumi paused, walking up to Sasuke, right in his personal space not a sliver of space between them. "despite how much you changed from the little boy I knew, I know you won't hurt me. Not like those men used to."

"Oh, why's that?" Sasuke said, not backing down. "Don't people say that I'm dangerous?"

"I'm no stranger to danger," Yumi said with a dark smirk on her lips. "Deep down, you're a man of honor. You'd never force yourself on me."

"Hn. And what was it that made you so curious?" Sasuke asked.

"The game you were playing. Didn't figure you for one to play games. Especially the one you've been playing since that night."

"I don't," Sasuke said firmly, eyes narrowing.

"Yet there you were, goading that poor guy to get angry at you," Yumi observed. "It's not of my business, and I don't care. But I can play the game with you if that's what you want."

"Why?"

"You're not the only one who likes to play games."

Yumi went off, later on, to search for work in the village, while Sasuke stayed behind. He was about to get ready to see Kakashi about finally going to work in some capacity when Naruto was just outside the door. The blonde paused in motion as if he were about to pound on the door. Blue eyes bored into onyx ones as Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down, neither one saying a word.

"We need to talk," Naruto broke first. His eyes were hard as he pushed past his friend into the living room. Sasuke slammed the door behind him. The raven put his hands on his hips, inhaling deeply to prepare for another one of the dobe's tiresome 'talks.'

"What now?" Sasuke asked sardonically. "Want to trade jutsus? Talk about your day? Some other bullshit?" He spat out venomously.

"What happened to us?" asked Naruto in turn, exasperatedly. "Why is it turning out like this?" he asked himself more than Sasuke.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe there was a chance that I was right before? That maybe you and I have run our course of friendship? That we're meant to go our separate ways?" Sasuke roared. Maybe if he screamed it out the dumb blonde, it'd stick in his stupid blonde head.

"No!" Naruto wouldn't hear it. "I just got you back! It should be like it was before!"

"And how do you mean? When we wouldn't speak to each other when we were little? Or when we were at each other's throats? Or when we were rivals? Or the times we nearly killed each other?" Sasuke shouted. "What point of our sad bond are we supposed to revisit?"

"Fuck you Sasuke! You always have to be so difficult, you always have to run away, push me away, push everyone away!"

"Fuck you Naruto! So fucking needy, desperate for attention, affection and this COMPULSIVE need to be loved! You'll go to the first nitwit that throws them-self at you wouldn't you!"

"Is that why you brought her here? Into your home? You don't even know her that well! She could be taking advantage of you!" This was supposed to be our place, where I got to be with you, Naruto thought morosely.

"Please! You're the dumb one, not me." Sasuke bit out.

Naruto lunged, going for a punch which the Uchiha dodged with little effort. The blonde didn't want to come to blows. Sasuke just got out of probation, but the raven-haired ninja was really trying his patience.

"That the best you can do?" huffed Sasuke. "C'mon jinchuriki," he jeered. "Where's the Naruto from the Valley of the End?"

"That Naruto is tired of fighting you, over and over for the same bullshit as the first time we fought."

"I thought you never give up, you never back down," Sasuke sneered, stalking the blonde cautiously. Naruto, in turn, took a defensive stance, walking as well. They were circling one another. It made the apartment seem cramped.

"I never will, never Sasuke. It may be selfish, but I'll never let you go!" Naruto said with conviction.

"Why, Naruto?" Don't you know? Bonds are chains that drown you. They drown me all the time.

"I," Naruto couldn't find the words, not in the moment. Or instead, he didn't want to, not wanting to face the truth. Not yet. "I just do!"

Sasuke shook his head. "That's not good enough anymore." Fighting the young Hokage in training after just getting out of probation would not be wise. Sasuke could end up in prison or worse. But Sasuke had enough of the blonde's foolishness. If Naruto didn't want to own up to his feelings (which was a first), then Sasuke would force him. Either Naruto tells Sasuke what he's been holding back on, or Sasuke finally becomes rid of the dobe that's been leeching onto him all this time.

_Back the hospital, both Naruto and Sasuke made significant progress in recuperating. It would be mere days before both would be discharged. After that, Naruto would be able to go home, relax, and once again resume working and living as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sasuke, however, was another matter entirely. The last Uchiha's fate was unknown; on the one hand, Sasuke defected and knowingly joined infamous criminals in pursuit of his personal and selfish goals, regardless of the village and the safety of its citizens. On the other hand, Sasuke fought for the Shinobi Alliance during the war and was instrumental in not only saving the lives of ninja on the battlefield but all of living creatures in the world, human or otherwise. Without Sasuke's help, the war may not have been won at all, and everyone else would still be trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi._

_Naruto felt it was a good argument in defense of Sasuke. It may not be his place, but he'll be damned if just sat idly by as others who didn't give a shit about Sasuke would decide the Uchiha's fate without the blonde saying something about it. He'd told Sasuke as much himself, who seemed to be worn down by the fierce dedication that Naruto was always expressing for his former missing-nin friend. _

_"Naruto," Sasuke would say._

_"I mean it Sasuke," Naruto would insist, "it may be touch and go for a bit, but it'll work out. You don't gotta worry. I'll protect you."_

_"It doesn't matter if I helped save the world, there's no way I'm getting away with all the bad that I've done. I'll be lucky to live, let alone anything else." Sasuke argued. _

_The thought of Sasuke being executed made Naruto's chest tighten. It also made him recall a not too distant memory._

_"You know," Naruto spoke quietly. "When the Raikage called for your head, the others were willing to kill you, to save the trouble of going to war. Even Sakura was willing to go after you. Sakura! And she was in love with you, more than anyone!"_

_Sasuke recalled the time Sakura tried to fight him on the Samurai Bridge at the Five Kage Summit. He didn't take it personally. If he were in the others' shoes, he probably would have done the same thing._

_Naruto went on, "When I heard about their plans, I totally fell apart. They told me it wasn't a heart attack that I had, no matter how hard it hurt my chest. Captain Yamato said something about a panic attack. That's what the thought of you dying does to me. So you see, I can't let you die."_

_Did the dobe really collapse like that?_

_"I even begged the Raikage for your life. Got on my knees and everything." Naruto confessed, chuckling and rubbing the back of his blonde head._

_"Why, Naruto? Why go so far for me?" It was a question that Sasuke felt he'd been asking for years at this point._

_"You gonna ask me that every day?" Naruto chuckled slightly._

_"Until I get an answer that makes sense," replied Sasuke, his gaze so piercing, as if the raven was profoundly searching into the conscious of Naruto's soul._

_For once, the blonde was silent, and the pair of them went back to sleep._

* * *

**As you can see Yumi and Sasuke have an unspoken agreement of sorts to piss off Naruto. The question to ask though is why is it working? And poor Hinata-chan :( There's a reason I'm making her suffer, you'll see. **


	5. Something's gotta give

**I'm baaaaaaack! What a summer I've had. But I finished this chapter. That's what I get for writing multiple fanfictions, going on vacation and having a job XD | enjoy!**

* * *

_Naruto awoke in the morning, expecting Sasuke to be across the room. The Uchiha was typically an early riser and even tried exercising as much as he was physically able despite his injuries. It would prompt the blonde to exert himself as well, refusing to be shown up by his friend. This morning, however, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen as the bed he usually slept in was empty. It sent Naruto in a deep panic._

_The blonde threw his covers at once, frantically looking to see where Sasuke could have gone. The window of the hospital room was shut. Naruto ran out of the room, eyes hunting for a nurse, someone, anyone who could tell him where Sasuke went._

_Please, the blonde thought, don't have left again…_

_Naruto ended up cornering a young nurse down and pleaded with huge eyes on any information she could spare about where Sasuke went, describing the Uchiha's appearance. The nurse was genuine in her ignorance but did mention someone matching Sasuke's description being escorted out of the building by a group of guards early in the morning._

_There was only one place Naruto thought to go to - The Hokage building._

_He rushed over there, ignoring the behests of the hospital personnel and dodging everyone who tried to stop him. He was too fast and too powerful for anyone to pin down. As he got closer to the building, Naruto could feel the blood pumping in his ears._

_Once he was inside, he saw several ANBU guards waiting outside. Despite still being in recovery, Naruto charged forward ready to fight if that's what it took to get to Sasuke. Just as combat was about to begin, however, the double doors opened, revealing Kakashi, who was smiling through his mask._

"_Naruto, how nice of you to join us," Kakashi said cheerily. The copy ninja gestured for his pupil to enter. "Do come in."_

_Upon entering the Hokage's office, he saw Tsunade and the two remaining elders of the Leaf Village. Sasuke was sitting across from them in chains. Naruto immediately calmed down at the sight of his raven-haired friend but grimaced at the restraints._

"_Is that really necessary?" piped up Naruto. Sasuke frowned at the comment._

"_You're kidding, right?" Tsunade said in turn._

"_It's not like he's run away." Naruto defended._

"_Oh? Then why did you rush over here?" Kakashi asked Naruto cheekily. Naruto blushed, sputtering. "Well — ya know—I—he"_

"_It's fine. We should've known you'd barge in here on behalf of your friend," Tsunade said, gesturing to the raven who sat across from her and the elders._

"_You shouldn't dismiss this so lightly," admonished the elder woman Koharu. "The jinchuriki still asks far too impulsively-"_

"_The jinchuriki is Naruto, and Sasuke and I saved your lives," interjected Naruto fiercely. "All of you would still be rotting away in those cocoons if weren't for us!"_

"_Watch your tone, boy!" reprimanded Homura._

"_Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke. "I don't need you to fight for me" Naruto went to speak once more, but the raven cut him off. "I can fight my own battles, including this one." He turned to look at the elders and Tsunade. "Now let's be honest; you want me dead. You had my family slaughtered like animals by one of our own, one of our best. Your mistake was letting me live this whole time, so just go on with it. Finish me and get it over with, finish your grand plan. I don't care anymore. I never intended to live this long anyway."_

"_Sasuke, what are you saying?" Naruto asked incredulously. He wanted to shake Sasuke violently for saying such things. Kakashi and Tsunade were shocked at the Uchiha's words. _

"_The truth, what these people want. They want to ensure peace by whatever means necessary. They proved that when they ordered the massacre of my kin." Sasuke laughed darkly. "I may be the criminal, but I don't hold a candle to you. Maintaining peace by standing on the blood of others. Not every Uchiha deserved to die."_

_Tsunade looked at him. "You're right."_

_Both elders turned to look incredulously at the Fifth Hokage. "Tsunade—"_

"_You can't be serious—"_

"_While it is true that peace needed to be maintained for the village, ordering the slaughter of an entire clan save for one boy is not the way to handle it. There could have and should have been another way that kept people alive." Tsunade's stern expression turned soft as she turned to look at Sasuke. "I am sorry for your loss. It was unjust and terrible. It should have never happened. If there's nothing else I can do, at the very least I can acknowledge your pain, as a start."_

_Sasuke looked down at his lap and sighed, nodding as he did so. He raised his head to look her in the eye as he said, "Thank you. Though it doesn't do much at this point." _

"_No, it doesn't," Tsunade agreed sadly. "Anyhow there's the discussion of your crimes against the Leaf Village. First and foremost, defecting from Konohagakure as a registered ninja of this nation. Becoming a known associate and accomplice of another criminal, Orochimaru." _

"_He killed Orochimaru, who was a scary asshole creep!" Naruto interjected, quick to Sasuke's defense, much to the raven's irritation. The world's better off." _

"_Which wasn't his right to do so. Besides, he brought him back." Tsunade reminded.  
_

"_To bring back the former Hokage of the village, which helped us a lot, thus saving our lives and the lives of countless soldiers on that battlefield." _

"_Sure," Tsunade relented, but with a smirk, she added, "Orochimaru is still out there though."_

"_Then there's the attack at the Five Hokage Summit, in which he attacked all the Kage present, several samurai and ninja which he cut down without hesitation and killed Danzo," said Homura._

_"I just found out I lost my entire family because you made my brother do kill them all, a brother I hunted down and killed to avenge my kin, something I was willing to sacrifice everything for. Yes, I killed Danzo Shimura, and I have many regrets in my life, but that is one thing I will never regret as long as I live," Sasuke said fiercely. His onyx eyes transformed into Sharingan out of the sheer fury he was feeling. It unsettled the two elders, but Tsunade was at ease. _

"_Danzo did it to himself," Tsunade said simply. "I only know half the shit that son of a bitch pulled all in the supposed name of this village, and all them were deplorable inhuman things. I'm not sorry he's dead."_

"_You ungrateful—"_

"_In any case," the Fifth Hokage continued, "there's also the fact that you attacked Killer Bee, as well as attempted to kidnap on orders of the Akatsuki, a terrorist organization that nearly destroyed all of humanity as we know."_

"_That wasn't my choice. I was threatened, as were the people on my team," Sasuke said defensively. "Obito threatened us, made it clear that we were not free to leave or they'd come after us."_

"_When did this happen?" Tsunade questioned. _

"_Right—right after I killed my brother," Sasuke remembered sadly._

"_And you did this to avenge your family?" Tsunade asked the Uchiha. _

"_Yes, I did." _

"_Do you regret it?"_

_Nodding slowly and shakily, Sasuke answered. "I do. I miss him. I wish he were here. I wish…a great many things."_

"_Considering all that you've been though, do you think of Konoha as your home? Are you willing to live here, make amends for the crimes you've committed and earn the trust of myself, your peers, and the villagers?" _

_Sasuke inhaled deeply. "When I was a little boy, I wanted to join the police task force, like many of my kin had. I wanted to be a leader like my father and strong like my brother. When the massacre happened, I wanted to die. Like I didn't deserve to live, not when so many others had died…" he broke off, remembering the feeling of seeing the bodies and the genjutsu Itachi had inflicted upon him. "So I focused on revenge, and that kept me alive for a time. When I finally confronted my brother and won," he shook his head and turned to his former sensei, "you were right Kakashi, there was no point in revenge. It only brought me more emptiness, more pain. The pain of losing the bond I used to have with my brother, the pain of being the last Uchiha." then Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "And you, you'd never leave me alone, chasing me to the ends of the earth. Tsk. Stubborn fool. You saved my life." _

"_I owed you," Naruto replied._

"_I__f I stay in the village, Naruto, it has to be my choice. It cannot be because of your strength or force of will keeping me here," Sasuke said firmly. Naruto wanted to disagree further, but he knew that Sasuke was right._

_They held each other's gaze until Tsunade coughed to regain the Uchiha's attention."Then what is your choice Sasuke?"_

"_I can try," Sasuke said. "I'll stay and try to be better, try to make peace with what's happened. That is if you let me."_

_Tsunade regarded Sasuke intently, hands grasped together as she pondered the last Uchiha's fate. She inhaled, closing her eyes for a moment. "Okay."_

"_What?"_

"_Tsunade you cannot be-"_

"_He is a young man who has suffered a great deal but is willing to learn from his mistakes and redeem himself. Part of the reason we've had a Fourth ninja war is due to the way matters were handled in the past. Let us change so we can avoid a fifth war." stated Tsunade, with a glare daring the elders to speak again. Homura bristled while adjusting his glasses, and Koharu clenched her teeth. _

"_Very well. The Uchiha can live."_

"_Yes, the Uchiha can live," Tsunade repeated. "I hope this attitude is sincere Sasuke."_

"_What will become of me now?"_

"_You'll be detained for some time, questioned thoroughly about the time you've been away. Do us a favor and conceal nothing. If you're hiding anything, we'll know, and it will hurt your case. After we're positive you're clear to be among the villagers again, you'll live under supervision for a time. Naruto will be the one responsible for you and report to us regularly."_

"_I will?" said Naruto, surprised. _

"_As if you'd let anyone else monitor Sasuke," Tsunade said wryly. Naruto blushed at that. _

"_Are you sure about this, Tsunade?" asked Kakashi. "Naruto isn't always so clear-headed when it comes to Sasuke." Naruto puffed his cheeks at that comment but didn't argue._

"_I am," Tsunade said confidently. "I know Naruto would never compromise the safety of this village or its villagers." the vote of confidence from Tsunade warmed Naruto's heart. "Thanks, baa-chan," Naruto said sheepishly. _

_"Now while I have everyone here, there's another announcement I'd like to make," Tsunade said. "I quit," she said with a smile. _

"_What?" everyone in the room had their eyebrows raised. _

"_I am an old woman who had no interest in this position anyway. I only took the job because someone needed to fill it. But now there's someone who can pick up where I left off. And that person is you Kakashi."_

"_Tsunade, Lady Hokage-"_

_The blonde woman put up a hand to interrupt Kakashi. "Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang, master of 1000 jutsus, the infamous copy ninja, you've survived many of tribulations that life, war, and this village has thrown at you. At every turn you've overcome and grown stronger, even when you did not realize it. Will you accept the title and position of Hokage, lead the ninja of this village and take charge of the villagers?"_

"_I-yes."_

"_Are willing to lay down your life for this village if need be?"_

"_Always."_

"_Then let the will of fire burn strongly within you as it has for all these years. I officially name you my successor and the sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Tsunade beamed brightly._

_Naruto clapped Kakashi on his shoulder. "Way to go sensei!"_

_"We'll wait until we've had the ceremony to honor the fallen from the war to announce it."_

_"Thank you, Tsunade." Kakashi bowed before the fifth Hokage, who beamed. _

_"Now I'm going to head downtown and drink!"_

* * *

The dates were getting better now that less of the pressure was off. Naruto would take Hinata to the park sometimes. When it wasn't the park, it was one of the restaurants in town (he tried avoiding Ichiraku Ramen, figured it wasn't much of a date spot). They'd also hang out on the docks by the water and enjoy the sunset. The two of them had been dating for nearly six months at this point. As dense as he felt when it came to romance, the blonde knew sooner or later, something had to give in the relationship. They'd have to take the next step, the question was, did he want to? Naruto kept thinking that if it were another man in his shoes, they'd jump at the chance to be with a woman like Hinata, who was elegantly beautiful and an heiress to a famed clan no less.

Sometimes Naruto believed that there was something fundamentally wrong with him. It was like when he was attending the Ninja Academy, and he felt stupider and more worthless than everyone else in his class. Could it be because he'd never seen what a functional, loving relationship looked like before? At first, that was what Naruto thought, but he'd seen other people with their lovers and partners, and they were as happy as can be, blissfully so. He remembered what Shikamaru said. When the Nara genius said the words, it made Naruto feel at ease. But now, the blonde wasn't so sure.

_When its love, it shouldn't be so hard._ That was Naruto kept thinking. It was a pesky little idea that took root in his mind and wouldn't leave.

Perhaps it was fear that prevented him from feeling what he felt was supposed to for Hinata. A fear of commitment? Naruto was never a ladies man. He had few women in his life; Tsunade baa-chan, whom he saw as an aunt in some way if he had to pick. Sakura in some ways had been his first love since she was the first woman he ever felt so strongly for, but after countless rejections, he took the hint and moved onto Hinata. Hinata was sweet and loving. Hinata wanted him, even when Sakura wouldn't. Hinata admired him from afar for years; even when Naruto still felt the attention he'd receive from others nowadays was unwarranted.

So it wasn't a fear of commitment. Or maybe it was. If the relationship continued, Naruto would have to sit down with Hinata's family, get engaged, and then married. Then would come children and that would be Naruto's life. The blonde would be lying if he said that the scenario didn't bring some anxiety into his heart. He was young, barely nineteen years of age. Should he even be thinking of settling down with someone?

Maybe he should just go for it. Maybe things would change if he took the next step with Hinata. The Hyūga heiress wanted him, and while he would feel some level of guilt for sleeping with her, he felt worse every time he would reject her advances. Since the last time, Hinata was a perfect lady, not even trying to take it that far. They just stuck to kissing one another, keeping things absolutely innocent between them. If he slept with her, maybe he'd feel more for his girlfriend.

At least that's what he hoped for. Because if Naruto did sleep with her and still felt nothing bonding her to him, he would really be afraid. It would confirm that something was wrong with him. And he would break the heart of the woman that gave herself to him, which is the last thing he wanted.

"What are you thinking about," asked Hinata after watching the blonde fall deep into thought. She'd seen him do that more frequently during their outings. She wished that he would confide in her, it could bring them closer. Hinata wanted to speak but didn't want to upset him further than she had before. The other night where Naruto ran off lingered in her mind like a bad dream.

Her voice snapped him out of his stupor. His expression resembled one who'd just woken up. "Uh, nothing."

Hinata bore a look of disappointment, "Are you sure?" she pressed. "You can talk to me about it." Please talk to me. Don't push me away, she thought desperately.

Naruto took a moment to ponder some more. He really should be honest with her. They were in a relationship after all. She deserved honesty. The blonde bit his lip, "Well, to be honest, I was thinking about us."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, "Yeah." Naruto grabbed Hinata's soft porcelain hand. He caressed it with his thumb. It made her pulse quicken. "I think about us a lot."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're my girl." Naruto said with a smile. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help but marvel how handsome he was. Without thinking, she took her free hand to run it through his blond bangs. Naruto's cerulean eyes focused on her, and she played with his hair. The pair locked eyes and in a quick moment, their heads were leaning towards each other.

Don't think, Naruto told himself. Just go with it.

They were kissing. This time it was slower, more sensual. Naruto grabbed the back of Hinata's head as the kiss gradually intensified. Luckily for them, the park was secluded, so the chance of someone watching them at this moment was unlikely. Yet, if they kept going, the couple may end up in a compromising position that he wouldn't want to put Hinata in.

She was so soft and pliant. She seemed to never get enough of Naruto. It was thrilling to excite someone like this. He was always one who craved attention. He remembered all the stunts he pulled when he was smaller and younger just to get people to see him. Naruto never realized that Hinata was someone who was watching. Then again, it wasn't her attention that he was seeking.

It was his.

No, Naruto scolded himself. He promised he wasn't going to think. Thinking could lead to ruining the moment he was having with his girlfriend. He was starting to believe his own body was trying to sabotage him. His eyebrows were scrunched up in the effort, trying to push any and all thoughts away from his mind.

He could picture him right now, his raven hair, his fair skin and that condescending smirk of his he'd wear on his face. He could hear the Uchiha's voice in his head, lingering all velvety, dark and seductive.

Naruto. Dobe. Usuratonkachi.

Why was he thinking about Sasuke while kissing his girlfriend? This was dangerous ground.

"Naruto," Hinata broke away, sensing something was off with her boyfriend. "What's wrong? Are we going to fast?"

"No, no. I liked what we were doing. I just got a lot on my mind." Naruto ran a hand through his hair. There was heat emanating from his gut, but he wasn't sure if it was from embracing Hinata or thinking of Sasuke.

Hinata spoke quietly, "Maybe we should just go." She got up to leave. But Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Wait, don't go," Naruto pleaded. He sighed, angry at himself. "I keep messing everything up. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you," Hinata said sweetly. "You're perfect."

The blonde shook his head. "I'm not perfect."

"You are to me," she kissed him on the cheek, blushing as she did so. She had vastly gotten better control of how her body reacted from being in Naruto's presence, but every so often she'd blush like she used to when she was younger.

"You're the perfect one. I don't know why you bother with me sometimes." Naruto said.

"Because you inspire me to be brave, to be better than I was yesterday," Hinata explained. "I-I love you." It wasn't the first time she declared her love for him, but it was the first time since she said on the battlefield with Pain. Naruto stared at her for a long time.

Hinata...I'm gonna make this work even if it kills me.

The blonde pulled her in a tight embrace, kissing her and not wanting to let her go.

* * *

Sasuke just came back from working all day to his apartment. After his probationary period, he was put to work doing reconnaissance on behalf of Konoha, reporting directly to the Hokage himself. Many of the people resented him for his crimes and defection, but he could care less of what others thought. He always had that attitude. However, no one could say that the Uchiha wasn't competent and useful in their endeavors. He was intelligent, productive, and observant, all qualities a ninja needs to be successful and effective in their line of work. He couldn't be in ANBU, not after everything he had done, at least not until he proved himself. Sasuke could consult with the police, thought it was a little bizarre after all the years since the massacre of his clan. Where once countless Uchiha walked the halls of the police station now Inuzuka were in spades with their ninken. Aside from Kiba, most of the Inuzuka clan was willing to give Sasuke the benefit of the doubt, unlike several of the villagers who'd give him looks ranging from fear to hate. Kiba's mother, who was in charge of the task force responsible for patrolling the streets, was stern but fair. Perhaps because she was a mother, who wouldn't wish what happened to Sasuke to befall her own son. Sometimes, she looked at the raven with some akin to pity. Sasuke hated that feeling but chose not to speak on it. The Uchiha figured he shouldn't burn the few bridges he had in the village now that he'd returned.

Living in Konoha was...complicated. It was the place where he was born. It was where Sasuke came from. Hearing about the devastation of Konoha was one thing, but seeing the destruction among the repairs was jarring. Sometimes, when he was with Orochimaru, he would think of the green training fields and the clear blue waters where he'd sit nearby for hours and the orange glow of the sunset. However, Konoha cost him his entire family. Peace had required the cost of killing mostly everyone he'd ever known and loved. He remembered wandering the quiet streets of his neighborhood, the emptiness of his family home, the bloodstains that he would lie next to on the floor, knowing it was all that remained of his parents. If a village had to commit such an act to maintain peace and order, perhaps it shouldn't be allowed to stand. He saw Konoha as a lie and its villagers as hypocrites. He resented everyone for having families while he was left alone in his misery. It was the very essence of injustice, and he wanted to hold people accountable for it all. The urge would arise every so often.

On the other hand, it was exhausting holding on to so much anger. Since Sasuke was nine years old, wrath was all he had known. The one thing that kept him alive and that prevented him from getting a kunai and just killing himself to join his fallen family. He felt that if he had committed suicide, it would have dishonored his family, especially his father. He had mixed about Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke's father had been an elusive figure, someone the young Uchiha wanted to reach and impress. It pained that he would never receive his father's acknowledgment and validation. At least he got it from his older brother.

Itachi, his nii-san. It pained to think of him. It always had. He wanted to hate him so fiercely, but if he had been honest with himself, despite the horrible acts Itachi committed against their family, Sasuke loved his older brother. He could not forget the tender moments the brothers shared before the massacre occurred. The memories of Itachi had taunted him, and every instance that Sasuke felt love for his brother he hated himself more because he felt disloyal in betraying the memory of his parents for missing their killer.

Part of him would never forgive Itachi for what he had done, for his choice to protect the village instead of his own clan. Though, if it was true that Sasuke's father was plotting a coup against the village leaders, he supposed the clan's fate was damned regardless. Sasuke understood long ago that in his life, he was only meant to do two things: suffer and die.

It was why he defected from the village at the age of thirteen. When he lost his entire family and Itachi left the village, when Orochimaru had given him the curse mark against his will, when Itachi tortured him once more, when the Sound ninja attacked him, when Gaara nearly killed him, when Naruto was surpassing him, they were all signs pointing to the inevitable. Sasuke was condemned to walk a path of darkness. At least that is what he believed. Once he defected and stayed on his path of vengeance, Sasuke was sure everyone would resign to the same conclusion he had. Sasuke was certain he knew the order of things. But one person chose to defy the norm, to fight fate itself. Naruto Uzumaki, the dumbass number one knucklehead of the Leaf Village.

He didn't understand Naruto at times, and other times he understood the blonde completely. Naruto was a fascinating if not frustrating individual. If anyone else had walked Naruto's journey, had lived through what the kid did, Sasuke didn't know what would have happened. The dobe was indeed one of a kind. He lived isolated for years, discriminated against and punished for actions that were out of his control and understanding. Sasuke would never have forgiven, but Naruto did. He didn't want to hang on to anger or hate like Sasuke had. He wanted to love. Sasuke hated love for what it did to him when he was left behind. But he supposed since Naruto himself had never felt it, it would make sense that the blonde would crave it. The blonde would instead forgive and let go of the pain of his past.

Naruto had once confessed to him that he had never hugged been up to the age of twelve. A gesture generally taken for granted by people, something so simple and Naruto never experienced the warmth of another human being until he was practically a teen. Most children are embraced so often to the point of being embarrassed sometimes. Sasuke knew he was when his own mother would try to hug him in public on occasion. When Naruto had told him, for unexplainable reasons, he wanted to embrace the blonde himself. Mentally he rebuked himself for wanting to reach out to the dobe. But also, he asked himself why not. Naruto was his closest friend, Sasuke's only friend who had done so much for Sasuke without asking for anything in return except to return to their homeland.

If Sasuke had to be honest, there were times he had considered abandoning his vendetta altogether. Moments where his rage would just wear him down, and he didn't want to move or breath anymore. But in the end, Sasuke would soldier on, in honor of his kin and all that he had lost. Every time Sasuke wanted to walk away, every time he thought of going home, even before he discovered the truth behind the massacre, he would think of his parents lying dead and bleeding on the floor. He felt if he hadn't pursued revenge, he would be dishonoring their memory and letting them down. Sasuke Uchiha would never have an ordinary life, but he'd be damned if he didn't seek justice for those he loved. Sasuke would never live to see old age, but he would die fighting. Sasuke would die alone, but he would die for love. That is what the raven would tell himself.

Now that he was once again living in the village of Konoha, he didn't know what to feel. It was as if Naruto had beaten out all the anger that drove Sasuke beforehand, which Sasuke supposed is what the dobe had sought out to do. He remembered their first fight at the Valley of the End.

_I'll break every bone in your body if that's what it takes to bring you back!_

The blonde had growled it out at him like a rabid animal. It sent chills down Sasuke's spine just remembering the conviction in Naruto's voice. It was the first time the Uchiha considered Naruto as an actual threat and formidable warrior. The blonde, only thirteen had nearly bested Sasuke, giving him a run for his money. What he lacked in experience he always compensated for with tenacity and spirit. Sasuke respected that in his rival. That respect drove him to wear the headband during their duel.

When he saw Naruto's transformation for the first time, he couldn't believe his eyes. Of course, living in the village, he had heard the tales the adults would whisper beyond the blonde's back. That Naruto was a jinchuriki, a vessel for an ancient and powerful force contained within his body. Some would call it a demon and regard Naruto as such. Sasuke would look at Naruto and only see a little boy. Later on, he would recall those moments where the villagers would punish Naruto with their shunning and abuse, and it would serve to fuel his hatred for the village. Even now, as he would walk with Naruto around town, the way people regarded Naruto would make him feel disgusted sometimes. The same people that treated a blonde boy like garbage now adulate him as if the past never happened or mattered. _Hypocrites_, Sasuke would scold in his mind.

Naruto, he had to admit, had come a long way from the attention-seeking doofus he used to be. He was a warrior, noble, and strong. He was compassionate, overbearingly so. He owed Naruto his life, Sasuke felt he owed to Naruto to try and be better, to lead a path free of hate.

However, things could not go on like this between them. Something had to give. Problem Naruto was as stubborn as Sasuke was. That was proven in all their battles against one another. The two of them had a tumultuous affair between them, always on the precipice of some unknown path neither warrior knew to take. It was obscure but lingering just beneath the surface. Ever elusive. Sasuke felt half the time as if he were walking on eggshells. He was confident Naruto felt it too. He was tired of it. He wanted to break whatever barrier was left. The Uchiha knew the blonde wouldn't want to, he never wanted to push the envelope. Not when the precious adoration of the villagers was at stake. Sasuke thought Naruto was such a fool for seeking the people of Konoha's respect. As far as the raven was concerned, why bother with people who treated you like trash before? Could one really trust kindness after such mistreatment? It was those moments when Sasuke would observe Naruto ingest the cheers and appraises from the masses where the Uchiha pitied Naruto. To be so starved of love that the jinchuriki of the Hidden Leaf would actively seek out the affection of those who feared and despised him. Sasuke would never understand it. Other times it just pissed him off. Naruto was too good for the likes of Konoha. Not that the fool would ever see it that way.

Sasuke looked at Yumi's bag, containing some of the few belongings that she had. Perhaps Yumi was the key. It was childish sure, but maybe if Sasuke began to court someone while Naruto was, it might put some things into perspective for the blonde. Things the blonde may not wish to face otherwise. It meant he'd have to speak with the woman and work out some sort of arrangement. Would he have to pay her? It didn't matter; Sasuke had money to spare. It would be interesting, to say the least. The last Uchiha never really entertained the idea of dating. Once he considered being with Sakura, but after what had transpired between himself and the cherry blossom haired girl, it was just too awkward to say the least to be with her in the same room, let alone pursue a romantic relationship with the young woman.

Sasuke always figured that he would either die before getting the chance to be with a woman, or the opportunity would present itself to him sooner or later. It was no secret that women were drawn to the Uchiha like moths to flame. It lessened now after his defection, but occasionally a woman would stare at him with dreamy eyes and desire. It was still annoying.

He would take it slow with Yumi. After what she lived through and his lackluster enthusiasm for the opposite sex, it was best. Besides, it would only be for appearances. He would make that plain to his house guest. And it wouldn't last too long. Out and around with Yumi would smack sense into the dobe and then it would no longer be necessary to date Yumi. It would only be a matter of time.

_"Home sweet home," Naruto said as he entered his often vacant apartment. "Come on in," the blonde said to Sasuke. The Uchiha took in the tiny abode. "Hn, for some reason I thought this place would be a pigsty." _

_"So you're not even through the door, and you're already being a dick?" Naruto said with a groan. _

_"No, really, I'm impressed. I didn't think you were capable of cleanliness." Sasuke said. _

_"You know the old me would fire back at that, but I'm mature now so," Naruto stuck his tongue at the raven, blowing raspberries at Sasuke. _

_"Yes, the very epitome of maturity," Sasuke noted drily. He set his bag down. _

_"It's not the same place as before. That one was destroyed when Pain attacked the town. This whole area has been rebuilt. For the better, I'd say." Naruto chattered on. Sasuke walked around the space and noted there was only one photograph set upon Naruto's bedside table. The Team 7 portrait was taken on their first day as a squad. Aside from that memento, there was nothing else. No decorations other than a clock, a poster of the Leaf's emblem and another poster of ramen noodles. Suddenly the apartment didn't feel very homely. It felt empty and isolating. _

_"You need to work on decorating this place if its meant to be your home," Sasuke criticized._

_"I don't have time for that crap," Naruto said. Flopping onto the bed, he says to Sasuke, "leave your stuff wherever." Sasuke does so but remains standing. An awkward moment passed between the two friends, prompting Naruto to break the silence. "What?"_

_"It's not as if there's any place for me to sit," Sasuke pointed out, looking down upon the floor. He chose to lean against the wall, arms crossed. He wondered where he was going to sleep. _

_"Oh, uh, I should get a sleeping bag for you." _

_"Wait."_

_Naruto turned to look at his friend. "There's somewhere I want to go first."_

_They made their way over to the former Uchiha district of the town. Pain's attack on Konoha devastated the area. Beforehand, the buildings were beginning to fall apart due to lack of maintenance. Now debris was everywhere. No structures were left standing. Folk were so focused on repairing the markets and residential areas of the village, the relics of the dark past were left neglected. If he were a stranger, Sasuke wouldn't have known where to go. But Sasuke knew the path of his destination by heart. He walked it many times before, more than he would ever admit to anyone. Naruto was quiet in this venture which the raven appreciated. _

_The two arrived at the place before they knew it. Sasuke stood among the remnants of his childhood home. The roof was blown away, and there wasn't much left to speak of for the walls. Sasuke walked a few steps over to a pile of bricks and pipes and moved them aside to reveal a particular spot on the floor. Bloodstains. Sasuke kneeled down closer, placing his hand upon the spot. The dust had collected over the years since he'd been here in his former home. _

_"I used to come here all the time after the massacre." the Uchiha said aloud. "I never went to their graves out at the cemetery, but I came here." Sasuke scoffed._

_"Is that blood there?" Naruto nodded towards the spot._

_"Yes. It was theirs. My parents." The raven answered._

_"My God. It happened here?" Naruto asked, __incredulous._

_"Yes, Itachi killed them here. And then he put me in a genjutsu and made me see all he did to the other clan members."_

_"Fuck, I'm so sorry,"__ Naruto said. _

_"You couldn't have known."_

_Naruto took a good look at the old bloodstains. They were faded from the years since the tragic act occurred. "Why are you telling me this? Why now? It's not like you owe me an explanation."_

_"I know I don't," Sasuke replied. "I figured you'd want to know."_

_ "__You know, __I'd, uh, watch you, follow you around." Naruto felt compelled to confess. "I never went in after you cuz I figured you'd get angry. I wanted you to have your space. Sorry," the blonde finished awkwardly. __Sasuke looked at him at that response._

_"Hn, I never noticed you," Sasuke said. _

_"You were never meant to," Naruto said. "I can be discreet when I wanna be."_

_"You just choose not to be." _

_"Better to be seen than ignored in my opinion," Naruto said. _

_"You would say that," Sasuke said, getting up from the floor. He dusted himself off._

_"Spoken like someone who's never been ignored," scoffed Naruto._

_"I've been ignored," said Sasuke. _

_"Oh yeah, by who?"_

_"My father, my brother," the raven offered. "They were the two most important people in my life, once upon a time." The last Uchiha took a good look at the fallen Uchiha district. The ruin made the area seem all the more haunted. "It all seems like a lifetime ago. The things I'd worry about then were so insignificant." Sasuke exhaled deeply. "They never even had funerals. They were all just buried in the graveyard. I supposed that the Third Hokage didn't want to add to my trauma."_

_"I've never been to my parents' graves either," Naruto stated. "I mean at first it was because I never found out who they were, but when I did so much went on."_

_"Will you go now?"_

_"No, I don't think I will." _

_Sasuke nodded, not wanting to press the blonde too much. He walked over to another spot, over by where one of the walls once stood. The raven was searching for something specific, a lost relic of his past. A crinkle of glass told him he'd found what he'd been looking for. Carefully, he lifted the object from among the debris. It was an old photograph, a portrait of his family. It suffered some damage over time, but it was still salvageable. _

_"What's that?" asked the blonde. Sasuke passed it over to Naruto. "Holy shit!" said the future Hokage," The picture was one of his parents and Itachi and Sasuke himself, with the brothers in the front and their parents standing behind them. The little Sasuke and his mother were smiling, while Itachi and his father were stoically serious. _

_"Those are your parents. I remember them from graduation day," referring to the time when Naruto's classmates were given their headbands as genin. "You look so much like your mother," Naruto said softly. "And Itachi looks just like your dad. Did he ever crack a smile?"_

_"Apparently, according to my mother."_

_"You two were cute kids." Naruto remarked, referring to the two Uchiha brothers. Sasuke stared at Naruto, making him blush. "I mean not cute, but like, well hell you know what I meant." _

_"Do I?" Sasuke teased. _

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Thank you for telling me all this. For bringing me here."_

_"Well, it's not like I could go alone," Sasuke reminded his friend, "I'm on probation."_

_Naruto chuckled weakly. "Right. It's weird."_

_"What is?"_

_"You, you're so calm. I'm used to you being angry, vengeful, or violent."_

_"You've caught me on my day off," Sasuke said. "Was-was that supposed to be a joke?" asked the blonde. _

_"Yes, that was my sad attempt at humor. It doesn't come as naturally to me like you."_

_"Jealous?" Naruto teased._

_"Hardly." The young Uchiha smirked. "Thank you, Naruto."_

_"For what?"_

_"For being you dobe. C'mon, let's get out of here."_

_"Can we stop for ramen?" Sasuke laughed at the request. Shaking his head, he said, "Naruto never change."_


	6. Best buddies

**I'M BAAAAAACK! And working on Chapter 7 as we speak, and am so excited to share this with you, enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes the raven would have good days, and sometimes he would have dreadful ones. Sometimes he felt that maybe he could move on and be a productive member of society, and sometimes he wanted to scream and cry and hurt everyone he saw. Sasuke felt as if he was torn in half because he still wanted to hold others accountable for what happened in the past, especially when villagers would slander the Uchiha name, but his mind had this annoying ability to conjure Naruto's visage, and the anger would just seep out of his body. Sasuke was conditioned into not disappointing his friend. How it happened, he couldn't fathom. The Uchiha suspected it had something to do with all the time the two spent together healing in the hospital and then the probationary period afterward. Overall it was a grueling process, and Naruto insisted on being a part of every step of it. It frustrated Sasuke to no end how devoted Naruto was to him sometimes. Naruto being the dobe that he was, would remind Sasuke of what the last Uchiha meant to the blonde, how Sasuke had saved him first, and how he needed to save him in return. Perhaps it was because Naruto was aware on some level that if he had pursued a life of vengeance as Sasuke had, he would end up alone, for a path of revenge was one of loneliness. After all, solitude was Naruto's greatest fear.

Yumi came in just shortly after.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted, "There are some left-overs if you want them." He gestured to the remaining grub on the stove.

"Thanks," Yumi smiled brightly, eating earnestly, straight from the pan. Sasuke smirked at her as she did so.

"What?"

"Didn't take you for the type to just eat straight from the pan."

"You don't know the things I've had to eat on my own. This is a feast to me," Yumi said as she ate, disregarding her manners. Sasuke's eyebrows went up.

"Well, excuse me if I don't mind my manners."

"You used to before," Sasuke noted. He recalled a tiny Yumi striving to be prim and proper.

"I'm a far cry from the little girl I used to be, just like you're not the bubbly little boy you were."

"I was not," Sasuke insisted sternly, "bubbly."

"Oh please, every time you were around your family, you were as happy as you can be. It's what made you so cute."

"I was not," the Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "cute." He spat out with venom.

"Who are you kidding? You were adorable." Yumi said, unfazed by Sasuke's intimidations.

"My family was the only thing I was focused on during that time. I only had eyes for them."

"That's how all the men in your family seemed to be. Focused on only one thing. Family, goals, justice."

Sasuke nodded, not wanting to bring up the past. Though nowadays moments from the past was all he could think about, all that would come to his brain. He looked over to a specific cabinet where he kept some spirits for special occasions. It wasn't typical. He had a house guest, so he supposed this was a good time as any.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Sasuke, attempting to be a perfect host for reasons unknown. The only guest he previously had in this domicile was Naruto, who didn't know how to be a house guest. Anything the dobe was given or offered, he was grateful for since he had no standards at all.

"Sure," Yumi accepted. She took a glass of sake from Sasuke, who served himself a drink.

"To new beginnings," the young woman toasted, clinking her glass with the Uchiha's. They sipped the sake in silence. She sat down, holding her drink, across from the raven.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time Sasuke?" Yumi asked, striking up some conversation.

"Not much aside from training," Sasuke answered honestly.

Yumi shook her head, "So boring," she said playfully. "Don't you have any hobbies? Aside from training." She added quickly.

"Throwing shuriken," said Sasuke. Yumi chuckled. "That doesn't count."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. What did it matter to him what she thought?

"What about dancing?" Yumi proposed. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Dancing?" Sasuke repeated with a tone akin to disgust.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not that different from fighting."

"You've never seen me fight," Sasuke argued.

"If you can learn how to fight, which is incredibly difficult, then you can learn how to dance. It'll probably become natural to you; something tells me you'd be good at it." Yumi said, checking Sasuke out.

"Why are we talking about dancing?" asked the raven, annoyed at the woman's insistence.

"Because I got a job teaching dance to villagers. There's a big festival coming up in a couple of months, and I'm going to help prep for it!" Yumi said brightly.

"Oh," Sasuke said. "Congrats."

"Thanks," Yumi responded with a smile.

"I'm not dancing, though," Sasuke said adamantly.

"Why not?" Yumi pouted. "Have you even tried?"

"Is it that same festival we went to all those years ago?" asked the raven-haired ninja. He remembers his mother dragged him to a festival along with Yumi and her mother. Itachi and Sasuke's father was busy, off on missions and work. Yumi, the small girl she was, gripped to Sasuke for the duration of the evening as soon as she set her wide little eyes at him. Sasuke recalled looking up at his mother, knowing she'd want him to retain his manners, despite his aching desire to be free of the little girl. His mother merely giggled at him the whole time, along with Yumi's mother, who enjoyed the scene Yumi and Sasuke caused in that evening. They weren't the only ones, as several vendors and passerby observed the two children as they drew attention, much to Sasuke's ire.

"Could be, not that I remember much," Yumi commented. "It was so long ago."

"I do," Sasuke grunted. "You clung to me the whole time."

"Did I?"

"Thanks to you, we became the spectacle of the evening," Sasuke said, annoyed, the memory taunting him as his mother had so playfully.

"It wasn't so bad," Yumi said, "if I remember correctly, we were adored."

"It was annoying."

"It was cute, we were cute," Yumi smiled fondly at the memory.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he worked on finishing his drink.

"I also recall trying to get you to dance," Yumi continued. "Do you remember what you said to me then?"

"I told you not to push it," Sasuke answered.

"You were such a mean little boy when you wanted to be," Yumi chastised playfully.

"Tch," Sasuke kept feeling the need to drink for some reason.

"We should dance sometime," Yumi said. "Together."

"Don't expect me to," Sasuke responded.

"Don't you want to try something new?" Yumi asked.

"Dancing isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"Getting a pet," Sasuke answered after some thought."

"Cute but boring." Yumi booed.

"Excuse me?"

"For someone who's lived a life like yours, you're pretty dull, Sasuke. You're lucky you're so sexy." Yumi said casually as she inspected her nails.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Sorry for not meeting your expectations," he spat out sarcastically.

"You don't even want to go out and socialize with people your age? Get laid? Sleep around with women?" Yumi ranted, but pausing before she added, "or men?"

"Who said anything about men?"

"You don't seem very interested in women."

"So because I'm drooling over tits and ass, I'm automatically gay?"

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, but spare us ladies some heartbreak if we don't stand a chance. Not fair to string us along, you know." Yumi said in an earnest tone. Sasuke stared at her, fuming, trying his best to control his ire. When she could no longer contain herself, Yumi burst out laughing. Tears of mirth slipped out of her eyes.

"Forgive me," she managed to breathe out, hands-on her gut as she continued to laugh. "It's just so easy to rile-you-up." Yumi slapped her knee. Sasuke kept his eyes on her, gripping his glass, which he filled up moments before. Quickly he threw the liquid inside into Yumi's face.

"Sasuke," Yumi sputtered, wiping her face. She looked at the raven, whose face remained stony. Then a mischievous grin began to spread on his handsome face, beside himself. Yumi returned a smile of her own, as she grabbed her drink and threw it at Sasuke. The Uchiha, the ninja that he was, dodged the onslaught effortlessly. The two engaged in a battle of water, spilling liquid all over the kitchen floor. They giggled as if they were still children and not young adults who suffered dearly throughout their lives. Yumi slipped and brought Sasuke down with her, and they lay on the floor, neither caring for how soggy they became.

It was refreshing to be so unburdened. Sasuke almost felt free from all of it. The pain, sadness, solitude, guilt. It was uncanny how this woman who returned to his life years later brought out this side of him he wasn't even aware existed anymore. The raven-haired ninja wasn't sure where this new relationship was headed, but he couldn't say he was dreading it.

* * *

Aside from his budding relationship with Hinata, there was his post at the Hokage tower, studying under Kakashi-sensei. He didn't have to address the copy ninja as his sensei, but being Naruto, once he granted someone a nickname, they were stuck with it for life. Some people guffawed at the fact the young protégé didn't call the Sixth Hokage, but Kakashi could care less. Naruto's days in the office would comprise of a great deal of paperwork, which was tortuous in the worst ways for the blonde. It was too dull for him, half the time he felt like nodding off. It never occurred to him in all his years of fantasizing over the prestigious position that being Hokage would entail paper trails as far as the eye could see. Shikamaru was also in the office occasionally, reporting to the Hokage for various missions and overseeing some factions of ninjas. He was the sort-of unofficial liaison between the Leaf and the Sand villages as well.

Naruto had come a long way since his days of stirring up trouble as a child. He still couldn't believe how much attention he got now. Sometimes it all felt like a weird dream, but it was comforting to have come so far, to be as strong as he was now. It was refreshing to be validated as he had. The jinchūriki was famous across all five Great Nations, which was also disorienting. The attention was on occasion overwhelming, from women he never met and from children that looked at the blonde in wonder. He wondered if he would feel different or how things would change once he finally became Hokage.

Dreaming that dream, Naruto was a lonely, lost little boy who wanted to be loved and accepted. Now Naruto was a man who had accomplished feats most ninja could never boast. The blonde still wanted to be Hokage. But the dream felt different now than in childhood. His perspective changed, back during the war and his quest to recover Sasuke.

He wanted to talk to Sasuke about all of this. He could speak with Shikamaru as the Nara was smart. But he (begrudgingly) craved Sasuke's opinion. Especially about important stuff like this. The two were in a weird space now, with all the fighting they've had recently. Belligerence was something neither shinobi was a stranger to, particularly with each other, but what they were arguing about was new. Dating was new to, at least, for Naruto, and Sasuke was clearly uncomfortable at the prospect of Naruto dating someone. But why? It's not like Sasuke was a girl, like Sakura. Aside from Sasuke, Sakura was the second closest friend Naruto had. The years of Sasuke's absence and all the missions the remaining members of Team 7 had brought Sakura and Naruto closer. And Sakura was over the moon at the fact the blonde was dating. In fact, Sakura was the one who set Naruto and Hinata up in the first place. It was annoying that his best friend of all people was so against the blonde finding a little bit of happiness. This was a natural next step for an adult – to find a partner in which to share with; love, accomplishments, family. It was Sasuke's duty to be supportive. But supportive and Sasuke don't go together. The blonde was just hoping Sasuke would have tried for Naruto's sake, out of loyalty to their friendship.

He was on this new shaky ground with the Uchiha that he never had been before. When they were kids, there was hostility due to misunderstanding and envy, insecurity, and ambition, but now it was what? Jealousy, but of whom? Sasuke was gorgeous and could have his pick of women. Sure, his reputation took a hit after his defection and the actions he took. Despite that, however, the raven still got attention from the ladies.

**Did you just call your friend gorgeous? **

Naruto rolled his eyes. _It's not me, it's Sakura and the other girls. They say it all the time, have been for years. _

**But you genuinely believe it? **

_I guess. So what? _

**You find the Uchiha boy attractive. **

_What, you mean like finding a girl attractive? Last time I checked, Sasuke is a man, not a woman. _

**Then why do you find him attractive? **

_Oh my god, I'm not hot for him, you stupid fox! I'm just repeating what the girls say. _

**In denial, just like always. **

_In denial of what?_ Naruto demanded, but the conversation was over as Kurama slipped back into his domain within the jinchūriki.

_Stupid fox_, Naruto grumbled in his mind. What would a tailed beast know about this sort of thing anyhow? As he walked, he felt slightly hotter on his cheeks. Naruto was blushing, but he refused to acknowledge it.

He wanted to see his friend. He was bored and miserable in his apartment. He could go see his girlfriend or his other friends and see what they were up to, but he wanted to see Sasuke. Stupid Sasuke, making things so difficult all the time. Naruto would question whether the raven was worth the effort. Not seriously, though, because he knew that he was. Their relationship was unlike any other Naruto had, and he wouldn't abandon it for anything. It was what he fought for, prepared to lay down his life for. He was willing to give up his lifelong goal of being Hokage for Sasuke. After their last confrontation and the war, the blonde hoped that he and the raven could pick up where they left off. For a time since their recovery at the hospital, it seemed that they did. Then it all went to shit. Sasuke kept bringing up Naruto having to choose his path and how he was going in a direction that Sasuke couldn't and wouldn't follow.

_Am I a charity case?_ Naruto was baffled when Sasuke asked such a question. Did the Uchiha honestly believe that?

I don't think she's right for you. Well, who could be better? Sakura? She made it more than clear that the young Hokage in training had no chance with her. Ever since Sakura made her fake confession to him in the Land of Snow Naruto knew that they could never be, and while it hurt, there were more urgent things going on at the time that was more painful, such as the death threats to Sasuke's person.

_I can't believe I collapsed like that._ Naruto would always blush to recall the moment he had a panic attack after hearing the plans to eliminate Sasuke. It was just the idea that Sasuke would be killed and gone from the world meant pure agony. How would Naruto have lived on? Who would he turn to for strength, for inspiration? It was always Sasuke, from the very beginning. From the early days of the academy to his years abroad, to his recent years. The raven drove Naruto so far to be so powerful and to progress as far as he did in his training over time. How could Naruto bear to be without him? To be without him, when he was already deprived of Sasuke for so many years prior. Spending time with the raven was different than spending time with his other friends. Everything was different. The aura in the air around the two, the ease Naruto would feel. Now when he'd be on the outs with Sasuke, it was horrible. The blonde would feel an agony that lingered in his chest. He knew the feeling well during the years he and Sasuke were apart. It would worsen during the times when the Uchiha's notoriety was at its highest.

**Kami, do you hear yourself? You sound like a lovesick fool!**

_Stay out of my business, you nosy fox!_ Naruto yelled inwardly._ I don't need you piping in whenever you feel like it's distracting and annoying. No one asked you anyway,_ the blonde jinchuriki huffed.

**You need help!**

_And you need to fuck off!_ Naruto thundered, forcefully cutting off the connection himself this time. He decided he needed to blow off some steam, so he went off to the training grounds to think.

Naruto mainly focused on taijutsu and exercising his body. He didn't want to cause a ruckus or mess practicing his ninjutsu. The blonde brandished a kunai as he swiped at the air in familiar motions with his weapon. Quickly wiping the sweat from his forehead, he continued training. Naruto had been at it for about two hours. The sun rose, cascading elongated shadows from the objects around the area. The jinchuriki's shadow danced as Naruto moved across the field.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, someone was watching him from a couple of yards away. It gave them the chance to sneak up on the young Hokage in training since Naruto was too focused on his exercises. Suddenly Naruto felt himself being flipped over, but he quickly broke free by kicking his attacker's knees from behind with both feet allowing himself to flip over and away from the assailant. The jinchuriki turned rapidly and got into a fighting stance, ready to activate his Sage mode when he recognized the person across from him.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto said, taken aback. "What the hell?"

"You should know better than to let down your guard, usuratonkatchi. You'll never become Hokage at this point."

"I'm training!"

"All the more reason to be aware of your surroundings."

"Ah, Sasuke, you bastard! Why do you have to be so –ugh!"

"Hn," Sasuke got into a fighting stance himself. "Now, fight me. Or are you too tired, dobe?" the raven asked mockingly.

The blonde became enflamed at his rival's words. "I'm ready to take you on any time, teme! Let's go!"

Both shinobi charged forward. Since the two ninjas were on training grounds, they silently agreed on sparring with mere hand-to-hand combat and kunai. The rush they both felt on the field was mutual. Naruto and Sasuke fighting one another was a sensation different than taking on any other opponent. As they blocked each other's attacks, both men found themselves smiling. Even at their worst, the fights between the blonde and the raven were exhilarating. Every time their limbs connected with one another. Every time their eyes reached the other, their hearts would skip a beat. At this point in their friendship, it was even better. Getting through the worst of it after nearly fighting to the death in the Valley of the End for the second time.

Or so they thought.

Sasuke and Naruto kept sparring well into the night. Their chests were heaving and their bodies well spent. They lay in the grass, looking at the stars that hung far above them.

"I totally won, you know," Naruto exhaled confidently.

"You wish dumbass," the Uchiha returned breathlessly.

Naruto sat up, slapping his friend's knee. "Oi, let's go to the baths." Without further delay, the blonde got up and extended his hand to Sasuke, who took his hand and got to his feet as well.

As the two walked throughout the village of Konoha, people were finishing their work for the day. The streets were full of the sounds of vendors closing up their businesses and children rushing to their homes. The streetlamps sparkled across the village as the sun had long since set.

Some of the adults still around would do double-takes as they noticed Naruto and Sasuke walking together. Those who could not hide their expressions were flabbergasted at the sight of the village hero and the Uchiha renegade walking side by side. Naruto had his arms behind his head in his typical fashion, while Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets as he did when he was younger.

"Jeez, why is everyone still staring at us?" Naruto commented.

"It's because of me," Sasuke explained.

"Ne? Why? Are people still not over everything yet?"

"They may never get over it, you know how it works in this place," the Uchiha spoke, his tone bitter.

"I mean, they got over me."

"Only because you single-handedly saved the village from its demise and had people revived in your classic bullheaded way."

Naruto sputtered, as he blushed at Sasuke's words. "I don't know about single-handed. I mean, I helped a lot, but Nagato was the one who brought people back—"

"He wouldn't have done it if you didn't try to reason with him. You truly are a one of a kind dumbass." Sasuke would rarely compliment the blonde in his trademark asshole kind of way. To everyone else, it would sound underhanded, but Naruto knew it was sincere. Though it would throw him off, as Sasuke would rarely be so kind to anyone. However, Naruto knew that Sasuke the type of man who would give credit where credit was due. Naruto would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that when the raven would accolade him, his heart would be aflutter with joy.

"It would've worked out," Naruto said, wanting to be aloof.

"No," Sasuke said with an air of finality. "It wouldn't have. Lives would have been lost, families broken, this village would have never recovered from that kind of devastation. You did more for that village than any had in a long time. But a thoughtless fool like you never considers these things."

"EH! Who you callin' a fool teme?!"

They arrived at the hot springs favored by the ninja in their village. The young lady who attended them blushed furiously at the two young attractive gentlemen in her presence. Sasuke was over it, as he was accustomed, albeit irked that women would still fawn over his appearance, while the blonde village hero was as oblivious as ever. When finally arriving at the bathing area itself, the two shinobi ran into a surprise.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"Naruto, hey!" Choji returned as he soaked in the bathtub along with Shikamaru and Neji. Kiba, Rock Lee, and Shino were busy cleaning themselves at nearby washing stations, but all greeted the blonde. Since Sasuke was in tow, the fellows of the Konoha 12 also greeted the Uchiha. However, it was notably with far less enthusiasm from the fellow shinobi in the room. If it bothered Sasuke, the raven did nothing to show it.

Naruto didn't want to make a big deal about it, so he changed the subject, "Fancy seeing you all here at the same time. How did that happen?"

As the others explained, Shikamaru ran into Choji not long after leaving work from the Hokage tower. Shino and Kiba wrapped up a mission by reporting the details to the Hokage and bumped into the members of Team 10 there. Meanwhile, Rock Lee and Neji came from yet another intensive training session with Guy-sensei. It turned out all the men wanted to clean up after their long days.

"Wow isn't that neat," Naruto commented as he got to work cleaning at a bathing station nearby Kiba.

"Yeah, it's funny how things fall into place like that sometimes," Choji noted from the tub.

"So what were you two up to?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, we were just training for a bit together," Naruto answered, while Sasuke cleansed himself in silence.

"Together? A couple of years ago, that sure wouldn't have happened," Choji said.

"Yeah, you two got along like a house on fire," Kiba noted.

"Or like vinegar and water," Shino added.

"Yes, it is incredible to see you get along so nicely now," Rock Lee said chirpily.

"Oh my God, remember all the times Naruto would try to fight Sasuke and lose at the academy! He even lost to Choji one time," Kiba laughed. The others snorted, save for Neji, Lee, and Shino and Sasuke. Naruto blushed at the memory of his early academy days.

"Man Naruto you sure have come a long way from those days," Kiba said, clapping his blonde friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grumbled, cheeks still red.

"Oh, hello, everyone," spoke a new voice who entered the room. Sai blinked at the sight of all the shinobi from teams 7, 8, 10, and Guy's squad.

"Hey, Sai," Naruto greeted animatedly.

"Oh, hello, Naruto, everyone," the former Root nin said as he made his way to an open bathing station.

"I can't believe everyone's here. We should all go out to eat after this!" Naruto suggested to everyone excitedly.

"I haven't had a meal in the last couple of hours," Sai noted out loud.

"A dinner after a bath is just what the doctor ordered!" Rock Lee said. "Count me in!"

"Can we get barbeque?" Choji asked, already drooling.

"It's a drag, but I suppose I can get a quick bite to eat," Shikamaru chimed in.

"I'm game for some food," Kiba agreed.

"I will eat," Shino said. "Because I am quite peckish."

"Neji?" Naruto asked. "Will you come with us?"

"I suppose so." the Hyuga shinobi responded.

"And Sasuke is definitely coming with us, so great."

"Excuse you?" Sasuke said.

"You're coming out to eat with us," Naruto said matter-of-factly. "I'll drag you there if I have to."

"Naruto-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's impromptu attempt of compelling him with a strange expression in which the blonde ninja widened his blue eyes and made his lower lip quiver over his mouth staring deftly into Sasuke's eyes. "What on earth are you doing?"

"He's trying his little puppy face routine."

"Puppy face? Tch, you keep on doing that, your face'll get stuck that way." Sasuke walked off. Naruto quickly grabbed his arm to stop the Uchiha.

"Please?" the blonde sincerely asked his raven friend, maintaining eye contact. Sasuke sighed. "Fine," he said begrudgingly.

"Wow, just like that, huh? You're getting soft, Uchiha." Sasuke growled at that. The men quickly finished up bathing and made short work of changing back into their clothes and heading out to a nearby restaurant. At Choji's insistence, it was another BBQ place. Everyone chipped in for the food. As usual, Choji dived right in as soon as the food was served, anticipating the cooking of the meat. A waiter offered some sake for the men, and in minutes everyone was drinking sake along with their food, warming their stomachs even further. In no time at all, everyone's appetites were sated, even Choji's for once, thanks to the sake.

Shikamaru was the first to head home, insisting he had to get up early for work, with Choji in tow, who was blissfully stuffed. Rock Lee and Neji left not long after as they had rigorous training in the morning. Shino left a little while later, muttering something about his insects. Kiba was dozing off, so headed home afterward. Then it was just Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Wow it's just the three of us left now," Sai

"To the young men of Team 7!" shouted Naruto, who was tipsy from the drinking, despite eating plenty, second only to Choji. He nearly spilled his drink all over Sasuke, who was ticked off. But even the raven was affected by the strength of the liquor. Sai, however, seemed unfazed.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Sai asked, genuinely out of concern for his blonde comrade.

"I'm just getting started," Naruto said, struggling to pour another shot for himself. But Sasuke covered the top with his hand.

"No, you're done," Sasuke said sternly. Naruto pouted, swaying from right to left in his seat. He made whining noises like a small child being denied, sweets.

"Ne, Sasuke, you party pooper," Naruto whined like a baby. He slumped on Sasuke's side, not giving a damn if he was bothering his raven friend.

"Go home," Sasuke told Sai, "I'll be taking this one home," the Uchiha referred to the drunk Naruto.

"You don't want help?" Sai offered.

"No, thank you," Sasuke got up, dragging Naruto with him.

"Alright," Sai said. "Good night Naruto," the art ninja said with that trademark smile of his. It irked Sasuke more than anything. Naruto flapped his arm maniacally at Sai in return. "BYE!" the blonde shouted, deafening the Uchiha's ears. It took all of Sasuke's will to not punch the dobe to the ground. Sai left them, struggling not to laugh at the show the two rivals were putting on in front of people.

Sasuke dragged his drunk friend across the streets of Konoha, which were quiet. The sun had long since set, and the moon was ever-present and full, bearing down its face upon the village. "I'll do it."

"Alright then," Sai said. "Good night Naruto," he bade Naruto with one of his smiles.

"Bye, Sai!" Naruto screeched into Sasuke's ear, flapping his arm maniacally in an attempt to wave goodbye. It took all of Sasuke's will not deck him with all his strength.

The pair of rivals walked throughout the quieter streets of Konoha. The moon shone from the sky, the sun long since set. Vendors were closing their stores and wrapping up their day. It was late enough that most of the villagers were snug in their homes, getting ready for slumber. Sasuke kept dragging his drunk friend to Naruto's apartment, who appeared to become lulled into falling asleep by lying upon Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha mentally cursed the dobe for being so heavy and comfortable to rely on him like this. Sasuke had half a mind to drop Naruto to the floor. That would teach him.

Naruto would mewl and purr as if he were some sort of hideous cat every so often. He even started to drool on the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke grimaced out of disgust. Why was he also escorting the fool home anyway? Sasuke felt he was far too kind sometimes. On impulse, he dropped the blonde on his butt.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Sasuke! Why would you drop me like that?" the blonde thundered about, causing a few nearby lights to turn on. If he kept up at this rate, the dobe would awaken the whole neighborhood.

"It's what you get for slobbering on me like some mutt," Sasuke said snidely.

"Asshole," Naruto grumbled. Inebriated, he tried to pick himself up off of the ground. He stumbled, and Sasuke begrudgingly offered his hand to pull the dobe up.

"Behave this time," the raven commanded. Naruto sucked his teeth, annoyed that the Uchiha could be so bossy. The blonde had half a mind to just act up to piss the Uchiha prince off.

"Whatever, Mom," Naruto trudged forward, staggering around as he went. Sasuke shook his head at the attempt but followed. It nearly took a whole hour to get to Naruto's apartment, courtesy of the blonde's shaky walking and stumbling. The dobe, of course, kept dropping his keys as he fumbled around, trying to open the door to his home. Sasuke promptly grabbed the keys right out of Naruto's hands and shoved the man aside as he impatiently opened the door himself. Once he did, Sasuke dragged his drunk friend inside the apartment.

"Hey!" Naruto complained.

"Shut up," Sasuke said. "I've had more than enough of you for tonight." The Uchiha tossed the keys onto the nearby low table of Naruto's apartment and turned to leave.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined as if he were still a child. "Don't leave yet. We can still party some more!"

"No," Sasuke refused. "I'm going home."

"Nooooooo," Naruto said, "we never hang out anymore."

"I'm not dealing with you like this right now." Sasuke gripped the doorknob leading to the outside.

Impressive a feat it was considering the state the blonde was now, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Please? At least help me get into bed?" Naruto pleaded with his wide blue eyes in earnest. After taking in those cerulean orbs, Sasuke sighed. "Fine." Naruto held on to Sasuke as the two made their way over to the blonde's bedroom. The Uchiha roughly deposited Naruto onto the bed.

"Oof," Naruto muttered. He laid down upon his bed, clothes all on. Sasuke went to take off the idiot's shoes.

"Why did you feel the need to drink so much?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. "You're going to regret this in the morning."

"I regret nothing!" Naruto yapped defiantly. Sasuke grimaced, the volume of the blonde's voice grating his ears.

"Tch, dobe," Sasuke tossed the shoes off to the side. He stood up until another hand grabbed his arm once again.

"Sas-ke," Naruto mumbled, eyes closed. "Stay," he whined.

"I already took you home; I even put you to bed." Sasuke said, hand on his hip, exasperated. "What do you want now?"

"Sleep with me." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke responded.

"Sleep with me," Naruto said, a little louder. He nudged a little to the right, making room for Sasuke, despite it being a twin-size bed, made for only one person.

"No," Sasuke said. He marched out the room, heading straight for the front door. He made it as far as clutching the doorknob once more. Then he silently returned to Naruto's room and looked at the blonde. Naruto laid on his side, facing away from Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and marched over, lying down on his side, back to back with Naruto.

"Wipe that smile off your face, idiot." Sasuke said sternly, with his eyes closed. He didn't need his vision to know the dobe was pleased.

_"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto bellowed out. _

_"Dammit, Naruto, shut the fuck up!"_

_The blonde walked right up to Sasuke's ear, taking a firm grip of the Uchiha's shoulders and screamed right into the pale earhole. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- OW!" Sasuke punched Naruto hard on the top of his shaggy blonde head. _

_"Asshole," Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the swollen nub on his head._

_"Dumbass," Sasuke replied. "It's just what you get for yelling like a fucking hooligan."_

_"Hooligan?" Naruto said. "How old are you Sasuke, jeez."_

_"The hell are you yelling for anyway?" Sasuke asked. _

_"I'm happy," Naruto answered. "I'm allowed to express myself."_

_"Express this, you moron." Sasuke gave Naruto the finger, which the blonde tried to bite off. _

_"It sucks that the place closed." Naruto said, kicking a stray rock in the road the two walked on._

_"It's well past midnight, how long did you want it to go on?" Sasuke asked incredulously. _

_"All night!" exclaimed Naruto animatedly with a big smile. _

_"We can't always have what we want," Sasuke said. _

_"Whatever," Naruto said. The pair continued to walk towards their shared domicile. They passed by an old park area where the fellow people in their generation used to play in. As Naruto took notice, his face lit up, like he got an idea in his head. The Uchiha dreaded what the dobe was thinking of now. _

_"No," Sasuke refused curtly. _

_"You didn't even know what I was going to say." Naruto pouted. _

_"But I do know what you're going to say. You're you," Sasuke said. _

_"Nuh-uh, I'm the number one unpredictable ninja of the Hidden Leaf," Naruto said. _

_"Not to me, you're not," Sasuke replied. "You're as predictable as they come for me because I know you."_

_"Oh yeah," Naruto said, "what was I going to say then smartass?"_

_"Something stupid and childish," Sasuke retorted._

_"Wrong! I was going to say let's go on the swings in the park over there," Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at his raven-haired friend._

_"Like I said, stupid and childish," Sasuke repeated._

_"C'mon, I don't want to go home just yet," Naruto waved his friend over, as he made his way to the swings. Reluctantly, Sasuke followed him. Naruto went straight for the swings, sitting down on one of them. The blonde began to sway forwards and backward on the swing, his tan hands on the chains that supported the seat below. Sasuke walked over, leaning against one of the rails that held up the swing set._

_"You try swinging, you're liable to bring this whole thing down, as big as you are," Sasuke nagged._

_"You callin' me fat," Naruto challenged._

_"I'm calling you old," Sasuke smirked. "And fat."_

_"Fuck you," Naruto said. He kept swinging but did so gently. After all, the swings were for little kids. Sasuke looked up to the sky above, quietly admiring some of the stars lighting up the dark night sky. Naruto studied the Uchiha's pale face, Sasuke's skin seemed to illuminate under the moonlight._

_"How come you'd never come to this park?" Naruto suddenly asked. "You know, before, when we were little?"_

_"It never interested me," Sasuke responded, still looking up towards the sky._

_"Not once, not ever?" Naruto, despite knowing Sasuke's antisocial tendencies, found it hard to believe that the raven never once felt the desire to play with other kids._

_"Before the massacre, I was too busy trying to get my father's attention," Sasuke told the blonde. "After the massacre, it just seemed...stupid. A bigger waste of time than before."_

_"Oh," Naruto's grip tightened on the chains of the swing. __"You deserved better." _

_"So you say," Sasuke said, a tiny bit solemn. _

_"Because I mean it," Naruto said. "The world wouldn't have imploded if you had been a kid, you know, for like a day." _

_"Hn," was all Sasuke would utter. He didn't feel like having another one of Naruto's "you deserved better" conversations where the blonde liked to drudge up the past. No one could change the past. It was a harsh lesson Sasuke learned the hard way._

_"Since when does anyone get what they deserve," Or instead what they need, Sasuke thought to himself. The look the raven had on his face made Naruto want to hug him. But he shook away that urge. _

_"We're here now. Together. Let's try and make the best of it, okay? __Let's keep this party mood going," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him quickly over the apartment._

_This time around, Naruto was calm when trekking over to his apartment. But the blonde never let go of Sasuke, and for once, the raven didn't fight him on it. The Uchiha didn't even look uncomfortable anymore. It seemed he was adjusting to contact from others, which Naruto was glad for. Oddly enough, though, for reasons he didn't want to think over, Naruto couldn't help but marvel how Sasuke's skin felt so warm, despite having such a cold demeanor most of the time. However, Sasuke wasn't cold, he was…nice. Now Naruto felt a chill go up to his spine. Naruto abruptly let go of Sasuke's arm, putting some distance between them. _

_"What?" Sasuke asked. "Are you going to puke?"_

_Naruto sputtered, "No! I'm not some lightweight!"_

_"Well come on then, lightweight, we're finally here," Sasuke went up the steps leading to his apartment. _

_"I'm not a lightweight dammit!" _

_"You keep yelling like that, and we'll be on the street," Sasuke said, nagging with some mirth on his voice. Naruto knew he was smirking. _

_"Whatever," Naruto shoved past Sasuke to open the doors, but fumbled with the locks. Sasuke firmly put his hands around Naruto's, seizing the keys for himself. _

_"Allow me," Sasuke said. He quickly opened the door. _

_Ever since Sasuke moved into Naruto's apartment, the apartment had been cleaner than it ever was when it was just Naruto on his own. The Uchiha was amazed he never had to remind the blonde to clean after himself. But that was credited to the fact that Naruto was always thinking of others._

_Living with young Hokage in training wasn't as grueling as Sasuke thought it would be. Sure, Naruto was a talker and had far more bouts of energy than any human should, especially in the morning, but Sasuke didn't find the urge to punch the dobe in the face more than three times a day. _

_If Sasuke did have a complaint, other than the tight space of the apartment, was the sleeping arrangements. Sasuke never said anything, but the two young men had to share the bed every night to sleep, as Naruto didn't even have a couch, and there was no way to sleep on the floor comfortably. Sasuke learned that the hard way trying to sleep the first few nights with a sleeping bag. Naruto would continuously say that Sasuke could fit in the bed with him, that it wouldn't be so bad. After nearly three weeks of that unforgiving wooden floor crippling his back, the Uchiha finally gave in. _

_Ever since sharing the bed with the blonde, Sasuke would find himself wrapped up in the arms of Naruto, their legs tangled on the bed. Half the time, the dobe would cling to him so hard, like a child with a stuffed animal. Half the time, Sasuke wanted to stab the idiot. But the times he didn't, Sasuke rather enjoyed the warmth. It made him feel things he thought he would never feel again, things Sasuke feared that would destroy him if he dared to feel again. Like hope, even love. _

_Naruto was accustomed and expectant of the cuddling, though he never acknowledged what was happening, not once. But in those cerulean eyes, in the tone of that annoying scratchy voice, it was there. The joy, the revelry of the growing intimacy between the two rivals meant everything to Naruto. It was everything he ever dreamed of and more. It was what he wanted, and he was finally living it. It was why Sasuke felt the need more potent than ever to cut the cord between them. But again, when presented with the opportunity, the Uchiha failed to do so. The light that shone through Naruto was too precious to dim, even for just a second. That light was warmth too. After living in darkness so long, Sasuke clung to the light harder than anything before, even more than vengeance._

_The blonde went to his tiny fridge to rummage for beer. To his luck, Naruto found two bottles remaining, taking one for himself and the second for Sasuke. _

_"You've had more than enough to drink tonight," Sasuke said _

_"The walk sobered me up," Naruto responded, as he twisted the top off his beer. _

_"And yet you couldn't even open the door," Sasuke reminded him._

_"Psh… I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said as he made to chug his drink._

_"You've been drinking a lot lately," Sasuke noted. When stocking the fridge of groceries, beer was almost always present and accounted for, second only to ramen._

_"Can't a man drink to unwind?" Naruto said evasively. _

_"What are you wound up about?" Sasuke asked. _

_"What are you on my case for?" Naruto said in turn. The blonde was beginning to lose his patience._

_Sasuke exhaled, resisting the urge to engage in a fight. "You dragged me back to this village so I could be your friend, right? So, this is me, being your friend. Now friend, tell me why you have to drink so much?"_

_Naruto simply stared at the Uchiha, his tan, whiskered cheeks visibly red from drink. He burped. _

_"A friend should be honest with his best friend." Sasuke lectured in a mocking tone. _

_"Wow, you're telling me how to be a good friend," Naruto said sarcastically, "did hell just freeze over?"_

_"Pretty sure that hell is whoever is stuck with you in their lives," Sasuke replied acidly._

_"Least I'm not a self-entitled asshole," Naruto bared his teeth._

_"Oh no, you're just the number one knuckle-headed fool of the Hidden Leaf," Sasuke said, his voice rising an octave as he began to imitate the blonde, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the Leaf, I LOVE ramen, and someday I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo, -ttebayo, -TTEBAYO!"_

_The two stared at one another until the two both started to laugh. Surprisingly the Uchiha's laugh was louder than Naruto's, and as the blonde began to listen, his chest began to tighten. Before, he only heard Sasuke laugh when he was entrenched in the throes of madness and rage. But never once did Naruto ever hear Sasuke laugh out of genuine mirth. It was a beautiful sight to behold. _

_"Whatever can be said of us, no one can say we were ever boring," Sasuke said, as he made to sit down against the wall, too tired to make his way to the bedroom. _

_"Well, you are kinda boring, but I make you fun," Naruto smiled, joining his Uchiha friend. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dumbass."_

_"Jerk," Naruto responded. _

_They fell asleep soon after, slumped against the wall. The two woke up the next morning, with Naruto's head on Sasuke's shoulder._

* * *

**Naruto never did answer Sasuke's question about why he drunk did he? But he will in another flashback...or will it be in present time ;) To be continued.**


	7. The way things are

**I'm on a roll here! I get to update sooner than usual! Enjoy. Next chapter is coming soon too (it's already underway).**

* * *

Sasuke woke with sunlight warming his face as he blinked his eyes open. Sun shone through the single window in Naruto's room. Sasuke felt warmth enveloping him as he found tan arms circling his midsection and breath fanning the back of his neck. Naruto spooned him yet again, the Uzumaki's legs intertwined with Sasuke's. It was becoming tiresome how this would happen every time. It always made Sasuke's heart hurt.

The Uchiha shoved Naruto so hard the blonde fell out of bed, waking him with a start. Naruto rose to action at once, his fists up in the air and his body on guard.

"It's only me dumbass," Sasuke said before the dobe could say anything.

"Oh," was all Naruto could muster after being awake for mere seconds. "Morning."

"Tch," Sasuke marched out of the bedroom, with Naruto quick to follow his friend. "You clung to me again this time."

"Oh," Naruto repeated, but this time he sounded rather pleased with himself.

"Don't think this changes anything," Sasuke bit out.

"Sasuke…" Naruto didn't want to argue about this again.

"Nothing stays the same," Sasuke said morosely. "People grow apart. It's just what happens."

"It's not even that serious," Naruto said.

"Oh? What about in a few months? A few years?" Sasuke countered. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"What? How can I know what's going to happen in the future? I'm not psychic!"

"You think Hizashi Hyūga is just going to let you date his daughter without it being serious?" Sasuke said. "Please, you're being vetted to be her husband, it's the only reason. You may not be thinking that far ahead. But the Hyūgas certainly are. She must have been thinking about this for years, and she finally got what she wanted."

"You make her sound so diabolical." Naruto snorted. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You're not taking this seriously."

"Why should I? I'm twenty. I got my whole life ahead of me."

"Time passes by faster than you think. In the blink of an eye, your whole life can pass your by, and you don't realize it until it's too late." Sasuke said.

"You want me to dump her that bad?"

"If you don't have genuine feelings for her, then you should. It would be the right thing to do."

"I don't have any feelings for her right now! Not the way everyone talks about," Naruto confessed. "I can't just make it happen like that!"

"No, you can't, so if you don't feel it now, you probably never will. So stop stalling and get on with it already."

"Well, excuse me for not being a fucking heartless asshole," Naruto gritted out. Since when was Sasuke the one to nag him all the time? Only the raven-haired Uchiha could piss him off this much.

"Better a heartless asshole than an inconsiderate fuck who leads people on," Sasuke replied.

"I'm not leading her on!" Naruto shouted.

"Of course, you are!" Sasuke bellowed back.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP DOWN THERE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HAVE YOU EVICTED-"

"WE'RE HAVING A PERSONAL CONVERSATION," Naruto thundered in a fury, "SO GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"I'm leaving," Sasuke grabbed his things.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto pleaded, latching onto Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha tensed at the contact.

"No," Sasuke said tersely. "I'm leaving, let go of my arm, now." His eyes were serious. The last thing needed was a physical fight between the two. It would ruin all the progress Sasuke had made, especially now free of his probation.

Naruto solemnly let go. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Sasuke marched off, with the front door slamming behind him.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the door and slumped down to the floor. In his friendship with Sasuke, it always felt like two steps forward and ten steps back. He didn't know how much more he or his friend could take of this any longer.

Naruto reported to Hokage's office in the next hour. Kakashi greeted him, all smiles beneath his face mask. The blonde, however, was visibly in a bad mood due to his early morning argument with Sasuke.

"Good morning," Kakashi chirped.

"You know it's not right for a Hokage to hide his face like that," Naruto said sulkily.

"I've always had this mask on, it was never an issue before," Kakashi replied.

"Shouldn't you take it off because you're Hokage now? The people should know the face of their leader," Naruto nagged.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," a voice broke in, announcing himself.

"Neji?" Naruto said, turning to see Hinata's cousin.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto," the Hyūga greeted. "Good morning."

"Hey, Neji," Naruto responded. "What brings you by, here about a mission?"

"No, actually, I'm here to present an invitation, on my uncle's behalf," Neji informed. He brandished an envelope, sealed with the Hyūga family crest, and handed over to Naruto, who hesitantly accepted.

"Hopefully, I'll see you soon, Naruto," Neji bade farewell with a kind smile.

"Yeah," Naruto said, his eyes focused on the envelope in his hand.

"Oh my," Kakashi said. "It seems Lord Hiashi is requesting an audience with you."

"You think?" Naruto asked, a little nervous.

"Only one way to find out for sure," Kakashi said, nodding towards the envelope.

"Well, aren't I working right now?" Naruto replied.

"Are you?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side. "All you've done so far is nag me, sourpuss. Go on, open the letter."

"See now you're just being a nosy old man."

"As your Lord Hokage, I command you open the envelope in my presence and alert me of its contents at once," Kakashi demanded in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, no," Naruto refused. He tucked it away for safekeeping. "I'm going to go to work now, let me know if you need anything from me." The blonde marched to his desk.

"Drat," Kakashi exhaled. "You're no fun."

Naruto carried on with his day and assisted with the paperwork. The blonde was in a daze all day, distracted mainly for two reasons. The first reason was the morning's disagreement with his best friend. The other was the invitation from Hinata's father.

These latest spats with Sasuke, they were very distressing. The Uchiha was never one to hold back or mince his words, so he made it clear that he didn't want to continue being friends with Naruto. All because Naruto started dating Hinata. The talk about growing up and settling down, and now he gets a letter from his girlfriend's dad. If his relationship with the Hyūga heiress wasn't serious before, it was about to be. If the envelope was what he thought it was, it would entail a sit down with the head of the Hyūga, discussing his intentions with Hinata, among other things. Everyone knew about Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage someday. He proclaimed it to just about anyone he met over the years. That would probably come up in his meeting with Hiashi. This was the exact kind of thing Sasuke was yelling at Naruto about this morning. Was the Uchiha psychic?

While it worried him about the prospect of having to face Hinata's father, what was more alarming was the reality of his fragmenting relationship with Sasuke. It hurt that after everything the two had been through over the years, Sasuke would just want to give up. Naruto was tired of being the only one who fought for everything the two rivals had between them. He wanted Sasuke to be the one who fought for their bond, just once. Maybe that was asking too much of the raven. But it shouldn't be.

When Naruto got home, he pulled out the envelope Neji handed him earlier in the day. Sure enough, it was a formal invitation:

_[{Naruto Uzumaki}]_

_You are invited to have tea Hiashi Hyūga at the clan compound at high noon._

_[{Kindly stop by next week.}]_

He didn't even have anything formal to wear. _Shit, _Naruto cursed internally. He was going to make a fool of himself out there.

He didn't even have anything formal to wear. _Shit, _Naruto cursed internally. He was going to make a fool of himself out there. To refuse the invitation or blow it off was out of the question, he didn't want to get on anyone's wrong side. Maybe he should talk to Hinata to see what he should do.

A knock at his door broke Naruto out of his frenzied thoughts. He sighed and went to answer his door.

"Oh, hey," Naruto said, surprised at his visitor.

"Hello," Hinata greeted her boyfriend. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Naruto widened the entry so she could enter. After closing the door, the couple merely stared at one another awkwardly. The last time the two were in the apartment was when things went slightly awry at the pair's hand at sexual intimacy.

"I heard you got an invitation from my father for tea tomorrow," Hinata said shyly.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto confirmed. "I did. I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh?"

"Well, I've never done anything like this before," Naruto explained. "So I wanted your advice on how to behave and what to wear and what to say and—"

"Oh, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, her gaze softened. "All you have to do is be yourself."

Naruto blushed, feeling bashful. "I don't know about that. I'm all loud and crazy."

"You're perfect the way you are," Hinata said, "you're strong, determined, and a hero. My father respects you a great deal."

"Oh yeah?"

Hinata nodded. "But I can help you figure out what to wear."

"Great thanks," Naruto said. The two went to work, raiding the blonde's closet. After seeing that Naruto didn't have any decent clothes to wear, Hinata said Neji could spare something about the blonde's size.

"I'll drop it off tomorrow morning," Hinata said.

"You're a lifesaver Hinata," Naruto kissed her cheek.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be there tomorrow? For your father's thing?" Naruto thought he'd ask. He'd feel better facing the man with his girlfriend at his side.

"Actually, he wanted to speak with you alone," Hinata said, her expression apologetic. "He was quite insistent about it."

"Ah," Naruto said, "well wish me luck."

"You'll do great," Hinata said, belief shining in her eyes.

"Thanks, Hinata," Naruto replied, overcome with gratitude at this beauty, believing in him so earnestly. The blonde thought over his argument with Sasuke from this morning. _Dump her? For what?_ _She's so kind to me. _He had to ace this talk with Hinata's father, for her because Naruto couldn't bear to let her down for any reason if he could help it.

Sasuke slipped in quietly through the door of his own apartment. He was hoping to be alone, perchance that Yumi was already out for the day.

"Morning," Yumi greeted from the kitchen while sipping a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Sasuke grimaced as he approached his roommate.

"Good morning," Sasuke replied.

"You didn't come back last night," Yumi smirked.

"No," Sasuke confirmed. "I didn't."

"What were you up to?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Just…hanging out with friends," Sasuke answered stiffly.

"I thought you didn't have friends," Yumi said, still smirking.

Sasuke grunted, running a hand over his face.

"Want some coffee? You should probably drink something warm," Yumi said.

"I'm fine," Sasuke insisted.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep," Yumi noted.

"I got plenty," Sasuke responded.

Yumi sauntered over to where hung curtains were blocking out the sun in the apartment. "Okay," she said, as she pulled the curtains out of the way, letting the sun's light burst in at full force. Sasuke turned away.

"Still okay?" the girl asked innocently.

Sasuke snarled. "Super," he said curtly.

Yumi walked back over to the kitchen and collected a cup piping full of coffee, placing it in Sasuke's pale, strong hands. "Drink the coffee. I'm going to my new job. Bye!" Yumi chirped as she exited the Uchiha's home.

At last, he was alone. Sasuke made his way over to the bathroom to shower. When he finished, he got another knock at the door. And then another. Sasuke huffed, annoyed at the terrible timing, as he didn't even have time to put on his clothes. He rushed over to open the door, towel around his hips only to reveal Captain Yamato waiting outside.

"Yamato-taicho," Sasuke said, with as much dignity he could muster. "How can I help you?"

"Apologies, Uchiha-sama," Yamato said. "But the Hokage wishes to summon you at his office at once."

"Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Of course, when you're ready," Yamato said in turn. "May I wait inside?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Sure," as he stepped back to let the captain through. He closed the door and went over to his room to change.

The two shinobi headed over to the Hokage's office once Sasuke was fully clothed.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Kakashi said, in a joyous mood.

kun," Kakashi said in a joyous mood.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said, sitting down. "What is this about?"

"It's about time we put you back to work, don't you?" Kakashi quipped. "And I found just the job for you to renew your ninja career."

"What's the job?"

"You get to be a guard! Exciting isn't it Sasuke-kun," the sixth Hokage uttered, enunciating the honorific. It made Sasuke inwardly groan. He knew Kakashi loved every second of this petty little exercise in making him uncomfortable as possible.

"Great. Who am I guarding?"

"There's going to be a festival happening soon, in a couple of weeks. You'll be helping oversee the setup and, of course, guarding during the event. We're finalizing the detail on who's specifically protecting what and whom, but I think I'll have you guard the dancers for now. If the plan changes, you'll be informed.

_Dancers, _Sasuke thought it over. Could that mean Yumi would be involved? After all, she revealed getting a job as a dancer for an upcoming festival. It had to be this one.

"But first thing's first," Kakashi clapped his hands together. "We have to get back to your training. You must have gotten rusty."

"I sparred yesterday," Sasuke said dryly.

"With your best friend, who went easy on you," Kakashi countered, making the Uchiha scowl, "but you also went easy on him, and for that, I am grateful. If you were both serious, you would have leveled the entire training grounds. So thank you." Lord Sixth clasped his hands together as an offering of gratitude to the young Uchiha.

"Tch," Sasuke expressed. "So, who am I sparring now?"

"You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?" an annoying voice chirped behind Sasuke. _Of course, it's him. _

"Yes, Sai, do come in," Kakashi said, motioning for the former Root ninja to take a seat next to Sasuke. "I'm having you two spar this afternoon, just to get a proper gauge of Sasuke's abilities, his strengths, and weaknesses. You know the rest." Kakashi said with a bit of mirth in his eye.

"Fantastic," Sasuke muttered.

"Captain Yamato will oversee this little match," Kakashi informed, "of which I expect a full and detailed report Yamato."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Yamato said dutifully.

"Alright then," Kakashi dismissed. "Off you go. And Sasuke? Good luck."

Sasuke wanted to punch the Hokage firmly on his nose.

Sai and Sasuke were led to a room similar to the one where Sasuke's Chunin exam was held. Some ANBU were present. The ANBU were all lined up adjacently against the walls. Captain Yamato led the pair of challengers to the middle, where the spar was about to occur. He pivoted towards the two, backing up to distance himself by several feet.

"Whenever you are ready, gentlemen," Yamato said, gesturing for Sai and Sasuke to begin.

The two combatants made their paces, distancing themselves further from one another. Both stopped at the same time. It took mere seconds for the fight to begin, enough time for a leaf to fall to the ground from when it was once perched upon a tree branch.

They charged against one another, Sai brandishing his small sword and Sasuke with nothing but his bare hands, as Kusanagi has yet to be returned to him since his return to the village. Perhaps this was some form of hazing or a tiny instance of retribution on the Leaf's behalf for Sasuke's defection and crimes. It didn't matter. To the Uchiha, all that mattered was finally getting to put this supposed replacement into his place and show everyone witnessing why the Uchiha were the best.

Sai jumped over Sasuke, pivoting himself once he was six feet away. He made a motion to create a hand signal with his right hand. Having heard from Naruto of what the Root shinobi was capable of, Sasuke knew it would be best to stop Sai from forming the seal completely before whatever animal was thought of would be brought to life.

Sasuke made some seals of his own: horse, tiger, snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. The fireball jutsu roared at Sai, the ball of fire zooming across at the former Root ninja. Sai evaded, performing a side backflip to the right, and continuing to backflip three more times before finally landing. Sasuke prepared another attack, the phoenix flower jutsu. Sai dodged again, but this time was nearly hit with some of the multiple flaming shurikens being thrown his way. He ran headfirst, to maintain distance from the Uchiha. Sasuke pursued him, not wanting to give him an inch. What a wonderful gift these Sharingan eyes could sometimes be, Sasuke reflected. His visual prowess aided him in watching his current opponent, making sure not to miss even the most minuscule of movements.

Since the Uchiha refused to give Sai even one opening, the former Root ninja elected to use taijutsu. Sai turned abruptly, charging forward. Sasuke decided to engage. The Uchiha went in for a punch, which Sai blocked with his left forearm. Sai swiped at Sasuke with his weapon, which Sasuke blocked with his own sword. Sasuke tried a backward spin kick, which Sai ducked from. In turn, Sai used his legs to bring the Uchiha down, which Sasuke recovered from quickly with a simple backflip.

It appeared this replacement of his was adept at combat. Sasuke supposed he would have to be, a former Root ninja. They were the elite of the ANBU forces, handpicked by none other than Danzo Shimura himself. Sai would have to be good if Danzo had to rely on him for covert operations.

_Tch, _Sasuke thought to himself. It was no matter, Sasuke would take him down regardless.

With his remarkable speed, Sasuke zoomed forward, his sword at his side. Sai braced himself, wielding his weapon. His eyes were closed, channeling his chakra. The Uchiha's Sharingan was active, the pattern vibrant and flaring.

"Stop!" Yamato yelled. The combatants froze, with Sasuke's Kusanagi mere inches from Sai's pale neck and Sai's own sword lingering nearby the Uchiha's forehead. The two ninjas turned to look at Captain Yamato.

"That is enough," Yamato said. "Thank you. You're dismissed." The captain was visibly tense, as he probably suspected that without intervening, the two fighters would have escalated the fight.

Sasuke breathed deeply, as the constant jumping around, he did cost some of his energy. The use of his visual prowess also chipped away a bit of his chakra. Sai look winded as well, but he didn't appear to be sweaty. The former Root ninja looked at Sasuke with a smile that made the Uchiha wanted to scowl.

"Good fight," Sai said joyfully. "Thanks!" He walked off on his own. Sasuke turned away to leave and head back to his home.

As the Uchiha departed, he observed some of the people that watched him and Sai fight. Mostly all of them were wearing their ANBU masks, concealing their identities. For the battle, none of them made a sound. But Sasuke knew all of them were watching. Sasuke also knew that if he tried to fight Sai with all his strength, all of those ANBU would jump him in a second. Yamato would have jumped in as well. It was frustrating for Sasuke as a fighter, but the consequences of pushing himself like he had in the past with Naruto would have surely been dire. Sasuke couldn't go through that again.

Walking through the streets of Konoha once again reminded the Uchiha of another truth. His past deeds wouldn't be easily forgotten. When he defected, he was labeled a traitor and once a traitor, always a traitor. Sasuke gathered that much when noticing the wary and resentful, sometimes fearful eyes of the passerby he encountered on his way home. Luckily Sasuke couldn't give a damn what people thought about him anymore. But talking about his dead kin, that struck a nerve. It wasn't typical, however the occasional comment about Itachi and his crimes would come up. Naruto was with him once when the two of them overheard in a bar. It took all of Naruto's raw strength to drag Sasuke out of there without causing damage to the area.

Sasuke once cornered a man who drunkenly insulted Itachi. It was outside of the Fire nation, when the Uchiha was still on the run from his stunt at the Five Hokage Summit. Sasuke towered over him, his Sharingan blaring down upon the drunk, who proceeded to relieve himself in his clothes out of fear. The man begged for his life, completely in tears. Sasuke didn't have the heart to kill him, for the drunk was too pitiful to incinerate.

Once he arrived at his apartment, some papers had been left inside on his kitchen table. Kakashi already had someone deliver the details of Sasuke's first mission since returning to the village. It seemed Sasuke had some homework to do.

* * *

Naruto was wrapping up for the day when Kakashi called him over.

"You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked as he stepped in to the Hokage's office.

Kakashi nodded as he vigorously filled out some paperwork on his desk. No matter what time of the day Naruto happened to me his former sensei, the stack of paper on the man's desk never appeared to lessen.

"What's up?" the blonde asked.

"I've given Sasuke a new assignment, he's due to start in a couple weeks," Kakashi informed Naruto. Naruto inhaled deeply, processing the information. It would be the first job Sasuke would partake in since returning to the village and after his probation.

"Can I ask what the job is?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing big, just security detail for an upcoming festival here," Kakashi explained.

"We're gonna have a festival?" Naruto's interest peaked. It was rare when such an event would happen in the village, so when it did there was a ton of fanfare about it.

"The first one in a long while yeah," Kakashi replied.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed. He hoped there would be a food stand dedicated to ramen. "I hope it all turns out great."

"So do I," Kakashi said in turn. Kakashi looked the blonde in the eye, his face serious. "You have to know though, Sasuke will still be monitored."

Naruto's face sunk. "But you said—"

"I know what I said, and I meant it. But Sasuke's still going to be watched," Kakashi said firmly.

"But he's made such good progress," Naruto argued, his shoulders falling in disappointment.

"It's not about a matter of trust, it's a matter of security. This has been the way for years, long before Sasuke. We all are being watched, even me," Kakashi said.

"You're the Hokage," Naruto guffawed.

"I answer to the elders and the daimyo. Of course, I'm being watched," Kakashi said, focusing once again on his paperwork. "It's not like its constant surveillance, with men on everyone's tail, but they watch enough to make sure nothing important goes amiss."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't like it."

"A cross we have to bear," Kakashi sighed. "We are shinobi after all. It makes sense to keep tabs on one another discreetly."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," the blonde said. The whole notion left a bad taste in his mouth. Naruto would have to do something about that when he became Hokage. "Was that all?" he asked, referring to Sasuke's new assignment.

"Yes," Kakashi said. "You can go home for the day."

"Alright," Naruto said. "Don't work too hard, Kaka-sensei."

"I never do," the copy-ninja replied, writing furiously on his paper.

* * *

_Every time Naruto came home to an empty apartment, his heart would drop. He'd always feel the fear like a shot from a bullet, but he knew better. Or instead, he chose to believe that Sasuke wouldn't just up and leave again. No, he wouldn't, not after everything. Not after their last duel at the Valley of the End. Or after their time recuperating together at the hospital or every trial after that. But then Naruto thinks if Sasuke did leave or at least want to, could he be blamed for it? There was a certain level of resentment against Sasuke from others, like Naruto's peers and the elder council, even ordinary villagers. When people didn't care for you or distrusted you, it was hard to feel welcome or wish to stick around. It was those quiet thoughts that Naruto would never dare to say to the Uchiha that made him run out the door in search of his dear friend. The blonde would focus on his chakra, trying to feel Sasuke out. Frequently Sasuke was out in the training fields, and Naruto would find him there. Other times, Sasuke was sitting out by the docks, staring aimlessly at the water. Then there were one or two times that Naruto would find him wandering around the ruins of the Uchiha neighborhood, where Sasuke's kinsmen were slain. _

_Every time Naruto found Sasuke, the tight pain in his chest would cease, and he could breathe again. Then the blonde would reprimand himself harshly, thinking how dare you suspect him of leaving again? Shame on you!_

_Sometimes when Naruto would find him at the training fields, the two would trade in some witty banter and insult one another like they did when they were little. They would even spar for a bit, the day passing by. Some chunin would have to chase them out of the fields to close the area. The other times, they would walk back home, with Naruto's hands at the back of his neck and Sasuke's hands in the front pockets of his pants, the two of them in companionable silence._

_Since the two rivals shared a residence with one another, their days ended in the company of each other. They would eat together, with Sasuke teaching Naruto to cook actual food instead of the ramen junk food the blonde adored. Sometimes they would play together at Naruto's behest, with cards and silly games as if they were still children. The two shinobi would wander around the streets of Konoha, on occasion, while Naruto would chatter about what changed about the area in the years of Sasuke's absence. _

_When the two would go shopping, they would go together since Naruto couldn't be trusted to by healthy food consistently. There was also the matter of animosity against Sasuke for his past notorious deeds. With Naruto at his side, people around them were calmer and kept their mouths shut. It was all somewhat ironic, considering just a few years ago, many villagers treated Naruto like the plague. The blonde was still not accustomed to being an adored and valued member of the village. By Sasuke's observation, Naruto would occasionally be taken aback when children would stare at him in amazement, or when women would ogle at him or when some vendors would go above and beyond to accommodate the young hero._

_Meanwhile, in Naruto's company, Sasuke was ignored entirely, which was just fine by him. However, Naruto would get ticked off but didn't want to make a scene, so he kept quiet. Sasuke wanted to tell the blonde that it didn't matter, but he kept quiet as well and settled for enjoying the fragile peace that ensued. _

_More often, though, Naruto would venture out on his own for food and supplies. Sasuke would hand him a list to ensure the blonde would get everything they needed. The Uchiha would chastise Naruto every time he missed an item on the list or splurged on himself. _

_"What's the point of having money if I can't use it to buy what I like?" the blonde would huff out with a pout._

_"What's the point of having money if you waste it on things you don't need?" Sasuke countered. Naruto would stick out his tongue._

_"How mature of you," Sasuke commented derisively._

_Tonight, Sasuke beat Naruto to his apartment. The Uchiha was already at work preparing the small kitchen area for dinner he was going to cook. He set the tools and ingredients on the counter. _

_"Hey," Naruto greeted as he kicked off his shoes after closing and locking his door behind him. _

_"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he focused on cooking. He was at the sink, cleaning the vegetables. _

_"What are we making tonight?" Naruto asked curiously, intent on hovering over Sasuke to observe what the raven was making. Sasuke tensed and moved away from the blonde, crinkling his nose. _

_"Have you even washed your hands?" Sasuke barked. _

_"Ugh, I swear it's like you're my mom," Naruto huffed, throwing his hands in the air and stomping over to the bathroom to wash his hands as his Highness the Uchiha wanted. _

_"Hn," Sasuke murmured once more, chopping up the vegetables. _

_Naruto returned with his hands freshly clean. He placed his tan hands on the counter and leaned over towards Sasuke. "Anything I can do to help?" the blonde asked eagerly. _

_"You can get to work on the meat," Sasuke directed, motioning his head in the direction of where the meat rested on the counter. _

_"Remember to clean and season it like I taught you," the raven-haired shinobi reminded Naruto._

_"Okay," Naruto said, getting to work. The two made quick work of the food. While the food cooked, Naruto gathered some plates, cups, and utensils. He set them on the other side of the counter, the usual spot where the two rivals would share their meals. Naruto passed each plate to Sasuke as he filled them with freshly cooked food. _

_Once the food was ready, and drinks were gathered, the two young men said 'Itadakimasu' and commenced eating. Naruto ate with a voracious appetite, while Sasuke took mouthfuls at his own pace. Luckily for the Hokage-in-training, Sasuke cooked enough food for seconds. _

_"So, how was your day?" Naruto asked with his mouth stuffed with food. It was a miracle the blonde never talked while in indulging in such a disgusting habit. Sasuke inwardly convulsed at the repulsive sight._

_"Fine, dear, how was yours?" Sasuke said sarcastically. He turned back to his food to try and regain his appetite. _

_"You can't just say fine, you know," Naruto nagged. "You gotta tell me what you did. You know, like actually, tell me what your day was like." The blonde swallowed the food he munched on, muttering a satisfied "ah" afterward._

_Sasuke sighed, "Hm, let's see. I woke up at seven and went to train for a few hours. Then as I walked back home since I can't go anywhere else given my current probation, I got ugly stares, and some people spat at my feet as I walked by them, telling me I should have died with my family."_

_Naruto winced at the words. His expression turned to one of guilt. "Sasuke, I-"_

_"Spare me," Sasuke said, putting up a hand in the air. The Uchiha sighed, running a hand through his raven hair. "It's not your fault," he said more gently. "It's just the way things are now. I know it could be a lot worse for me. In normal circumstances, I would be dead by now, executed by the state." _

_"It won't get to that," Naruto said fiercely. _

_"Maybe it should have," Sasuke said quietly. _

_Naruto slammed his hand on the counter loudly. "Don't you dare say that! Things will get better, it just takes time," the blonde pleaded. _

_"Sure," Sasuke said, but his tone was dripping in disbelief. It made the blonde worry more. __The raven-haired ninja must have taken notice, for the expression on his pale face morphed into a scowling one. _

_"You think I'm going to leave," Sasuke stated, eyes narrowing at Naruto. _

_"What? No-no," Naruto denied nervously. _

_"No. You don't think I'll leave or that I won't even try?" Sasuke scoffed. "Yes, you do. Anyone would." _

_"No," Naruto continued to deny, more earnestly this time. "You've had a hard time settling back in, but it can get better. Please just keep trying." He implored, please don't leave me again, Naruto thought to himself. _

_With those cerulean eyes staring back at him, Sasuke was torn between stabbing those eyes with his utensils and wanting to ease the blonde's perceptible unease. The raven hated that he cared enough to calm the unpredictable ninja. _

_Sasuke sighed once more. "Fine. It's not like I can do anything else anyway." _

_Naruto smiled, "Thanks Sasuke," the tension in the blonde's shoulders eased. What Sasuke needed was a grand gesture, Naruto thought to himself. Something that can welcome the Uchiha back into the village properly. It would be easier to stick around if Sasuke felt valued by the Leaf's ninjas. __A grand gesture…then an idea popped into the blonde's head. He smiled once more with the concept blazing in his mind. _

_"Oh God," Sasuke said, observing Naruto's grin. "Don't tell me you're going to plan something now."_

_"No," Naruto lied. "I'm not going to plan anything at all."_

_"You're a shitty liar," Sasuke told him. "I'm not going to a party." _

_"It's not a party," Naruto sang happily. He collected the dirty dishes and took them to the sink to wash. It could work, what Naruto had in mind. He just needed everyone else to pitch in. _

* * *

**the gesture Naruto has planned is something I've had in my mind for years now, the idea would drift in & out of my mind, now I finally have the opportunity to fit it into this fanfic! I'm excited. I'm already working on the next chapter. Maybe I can have it out by this week or next, you'll see!**


	8. Future thinking

**Here's the latest chapter. Naruto is going to talk with Hinata's dad! Please read & enjoy it!**

* * *

The more he got to know this older Yumi, the more Sasuke realized she wasn't like the other girls he'd known in his life. Not that Sasuke knew many women; there were Sakura, Karin and Ino and all the others whose names he couldn't bother to remember. The attention he would get from women was so troublesome. He couldn't understand it, their incessant desires. The women would yearn for him from their eyes every time one would be in his presence; from the girls he did know and from total strangers. Yumi would look at him like that, but it was more nuanced. If she did indeed desire him like the others, she was going about it quite differently than anyone else had before.

Karin would always try to corner him, attempt to isolate Sasuke somewhere secluded for privacy. Then Karin would try to use her womanly wiles on the raven. Ino would pounce on Sasuke, so eager to initiate physical contact. And Sakura, she always wanted to be there, at Sasuke's side, and spend time with him so the two of them could grow closer and develop their bond into something undeniable. But Yumi was very blasé. She wasn't overly aggressive or desperate. She gave Sasuke his space, which was more welcoming than a breath of fresh air, after having dealt with so many overbearing people in his life.

Yumi sat on the couch with her legs crossed, reading a magazine. Sasuke was preparing dinner. The Uchiha observed her as he did so.  
The woman remained focused on her reading material. He took in her dark eyes and hair, her slender legs and curled up feet, toenails painted. The nail polish matched the cuticles of her fingernails, of which her fingers were holding the magazine.

"I got a job," Sasuke offered to Yumi as he chopped up some vegetables.

"Oh?" Yumi said, her gaze still on the magazine.

"I suppose we'll be seeing more of each other," Sasuke informed. "I'll be guarding you and the other dancers at the festival."

"Is that right?" That got her attention, but she didn't get up from her seat. "Will you watch over our practices for the dance routine as well?"

"I just have to watch over you while the festival is underway," Sasuke responded.

"Well, you should stop by anyway," Yumi said. "Whenever you're free."

"Hn," Sasuke said. Yumi smiled since it wasn't an outright refusal.

"What are you making?" Yumi asked.

"Some vegetables with steak," Sasuke answered. "Nothing fancy."

"I never realized you cooked," Yumi noted.

"Somebody had to," Sasuke replied. "Might as well be me and not waste my money buying from restaurants all the time."

"That's true," Yumi agreed. "I must say you seem rather good. And it is nice to eat homecooked meals again." The tone of her voice suddenly got a subtle tremble of emotion.

"It's a nice break for your coin purse I take it," Sasuke said in an attempt to evade sadder topics discussion.

"There is a that for sure," Yumi perked up. "And you cook so healthily!"

"A warrior shouldn't waste his time eating garbage," Sasuke said. "My father used to say that," he added quietly.

"Well, it's certainly done wonders for you," Yumi nodded towards Sasuke's physique.

"That's mainly training and battle more than anything else," Sasuke said. He began sautéing the vegetables he prepared while the steak he was cooking began to brown.

"Maybe I should take up some training," Yumi said, "It wouldn't hurt to learn how to defend myself properly. It can also be in exchange for me teaching you how to dance," the girl waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not this again," the Uchiha groaned.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Yumi proposed. "Don't tell me the great Sasuke Uchiha is scared of a little dancing."

Sasuke looked Yumi in the eyes, "You're goading me."

"Yup," Yumi said. "Now, are you going to step up? Or are you going to back out, like a chicken?"

They held each other's gaze for a while. "You're not going to stop asking me, are you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, probably not," Yumi said coyly.

"Fine," Sasuke relented. "I'll try, just once," he added firmly.

Yumi squealed, a high pitch ringing in the Uchiha's ears. "You are not going to regret this!"

"That remains to be seen," Sasuke murmured. "Make yourself useful and help me with this." He said about the food.

"Yes, sir," Yumi answered playfully.

* * *

The next morning came as Naruto shuffled about, anxious about his meeting with Lord Hiashi, Hinata's father. The Hokage-in-training would be going to the Hyūga compound after his shift at the Hokage tower.

Naruto's anxiety shone through all day while he worked. One individual took notice of that.

"You okay, man?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Naruto said, unfocused. "I just got some stuff on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" Shikamaru offered. The Nara dreaded conversations like this one, but he figured it couldn't be helped. Naruto was his friend, and the blonde seemed stressed about something. After everything the hyper idiot managed to do for the village, Shikamaru figured the least he could do was lend an ear from time to time and help his friend when he could.

Naruto looked at his friend but quickly shook his head. "Nah, it's okay."

Shikamaru thought it bothersome to ask, but did so anyway, "How are things with Hinata?"

"Oh, it's okay," Naruto said, "we're fine." Fine could mean anything. The blonde wasn't exactly a ladies' man.

Not the most avid of responses, especially from a typically enthusiastic guy. "Are you," Shikamaru cringed inwardly in anticipation of saying the next word, "happy?"

"Happy?" Naruto repeated. _What the hell kinda question is that?_ "I mean, yeah, sure, I guess I am." The blonde wanted to slap himself. I guess I'm happy? What the fuck me? "I mean, it's just given my life, I've like never thought to myself about stuff like that of whether I was happy-"

Shikamaru placed a hand on Naruto's arm. "It's alright. I didn't mean to pry, was just asking. That's all."

"It's okay," Naruto said awkwardly. Shikamaru wanted to end the conversation there, but he felt he had to ask the next question as well.

"And what about Sasuke?" the Nara felt compelled to ask.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, are you guys getting along okay?" Shikamaru asked. After all that went on between those two throughout the years, how could he not? Especially that night in the restaurant a couple of weeks ago,

"I mean, yeah, we are," Naruto said, thrown off by these questions.

"So, no fights?"

"I mean, we argue a bunch, but nothing serious. If it were serious, trust me, you'd know," Naruto said. And he was sincere; if Sasuke and Naruto were fighting each other seriously, the proof would lie in the devastation of the surrounding scene of their battles. The Valley of End was proof of that.

Shikamaru nodded in response, accepting the answer Naruto gave. "Okay. Again, sorry about prying, I just worry sometimes."

"You worry about me?" Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru smiled weakly. "Yeah, I do."

"C'mon Shikamaru. It's me! You got nothing to worry about!" Naruto showcased his trademark smile. The blonde stood up and ran out of the office as he had some more paperwork to collect. The tactician watched Naruto walk away.

"Yeah," Shikamaru whispered. "That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

Kakashi was eager enough to let Naruto finish his workday early in anticipation of the afternoon the blonde has scheduled with the head of the Hyūga clan. He rushed into a yukata that Hinata lent him. Before he knew it, Naruto was standing before the Hyūga compound, the one he walked to with Hinata a dozen times before. Today, it looked somewhat intimidating. The blonde never ventured further than the entrance, so he never saw the interior.

The Hyūga clansmen he saw received him with smiles and bows of respect. It made Naruto feel all the guiltier as he tried his best to return their kind greetings. A woman dressed in a formal black kimono approached Naruto.

"Good afternoon Uzumaki-san," she greeted, bowing before him. "If you would please follow me, I'll escort you to a room where Lord Hiashi will meet with shortly." She gestured to the right, and Naruto followed her.

"I trust your day has been well," she said with a kind smile, "please excuse Hyūga-sama, he's currently attending business matters -"

"That's okay," Naruto spoke up, "I don't mind waiting, I know he must be a very busy guy."

He was escorted to a room with matching décor, a table with two teacups, and a pot of freshly brewed tea waiting to be consumed. There were two cushions on opposites sides, and the lady gestured for Naruto to be seated on one of them. He thanked his escort, took his seat where she bowed, and left him be.

"Naruto Uzumaki," a deep voice of authority thundered from behind Naruto, as Hiashi Hyūga entered the room. The clan leader wore a curt but welcoming smile on his face. "Good afternoon."

"Hyūga-sama, thank you for letting me into your home," Naruto said with great respect. He was so nervous he could hear his heart beating around his chest. Sweat was beginning to pool on his forehead and coat his palms.

"Oh no, not at all. I've been looking forward to this meeting alone between you and me for quite some time. I'm sure you wanted us to meet with my daughter in tow, but I wanted to sit down with you first," Hiashi said.

"As man to man," Naruto pointed out.

"Exactly." Great. Naruto thought wryly.

Both men sat opposite each other, quietly observing another maid enter directly after them and serve tea in what appeared to be generations old china. She left as quickly as she opened and shut the door.

"So, Naruto," Hiashi began with a business-like tone, "what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Uh, sir?" Naruto asked. Shit. Doesn't waste time, does he?

"What do you seek to gain from this relationship?" Hiashi questioned Naruto calmly. The older shinobi patiently waited for an answer.

"Um," Fuck… I really can't fuck this up. Why the hell am I so nervous anyway? FUCK! "Well, I, uh," Naruto's throat has never been drier, "I-I enjoy your daughter's company. She's beautiful and sweet and gentle. Any guy would be lucky to have her sir. You've raised a wonderful young woman." He chanced a smile, but it came out as awkward, and forced.

Hiashi made no move to respond. He picked up his cup and took a sip of his tea. He closed his eyes and took a moment as if to deliberate what else to ask. He opened his eyes and proposed an even more direct question.

"Do you love her?" his lilac eyes staring directly at the blonde sitting across from him.

"What? I mean, excuse me?" Naruto blanched.

"You've been courting my daughter for some time now. It is no secret that she adores you. She always has. She nearly died for you on more than one occasion because of it. She's waited a long time for this chance to be with you. I want to see where your true feelings lie," Lord Hiashi explained.

Naruto's eyes wandered to his tea, which has been left untouched. Even her dad knew? He thought exasperatedly.

"It should go without saying Naruto, that if you are merely toying with her –"

"I wouldn't dare –" Naruto spoke up, knowing that he probably shouldn't interrupt the Hyūga clan head. Even so, he wouldn't have it said that he was playing Hinata. It wasn't like that with her.

But aren't you? Naruto pointed out to himself. Oh, hell, I can't do this right now.

"I should hope so, Naruto," the clan head replied. The part that was not mentioned, yet obviously heard was for your sake. Hiashi Hyūga indeed didn't appear to be the type to be made a fool of, let alone take embarrassment lightly. Naruto was sure that extended to his family members as well, like his firstborn daughter.

"Sir, the last thing I would ever do," Naruto said firmly, his blue eyes dead set, staring into the older man's own eyes, "is hurt your daughter, especially break her heart. That's not me, that's not who I am."

Lord Hiashi took a moment to mull of the blonde's words. "Alright, Naruto Uzumaki," he said, sounding somewhat appeased. "I can see that your words are genuine. I remember your battle with my nephew in the Chunin Exam from many years ago. I also remember you at battle in the previous war. I have seen your heart, and I know you're not one to play with someone's emotions. You're a good match for my child. And I can understand if this is your first attempt at any sort of romance," the man sounded almost sympathetic. Suddenly his tone changed like a sharp drop in temperature. "But tread lightly. I will not have my daughter be made a fool of." His eyes were like daggers then.

Naruto nodded. He refrained from speaking further other than the words, "I won't." He's just being protective of his daughter, the blonde thought as he gulped. Naruto felt the urge to defend himself, to say he did all he could to treat Hinata well, like a total gentleman. But Naruto thought against it. The last thing he needed was to be on Hinata's father's wrong side. He thanked the Lord again for inviting him into the Hyūga compound and took his leave.

It was kind of annoying how everyone had these expectations of him. Naruto walked as he pondered over his current circumstances. Sometimes he wondered if he was better off when no one cared about him. In those days, Naruto could aspire to be anything he wanted, and there were expectations in those days. Expectations meant pressure, and the pressure was getting heavier and heavier. Before, Naruto could take on as much pressure that was given, but something about getting older, everything seemed more...permanent. Like if he made one choice, he'd have to stick with it forever, and it felt so constricting. Dating was supposed to be casual, wasn't it? That what he figured when he'd see couples around town and hear people talk about their love lives. Was this what it was like to be an adult?

Naruto was aware that sooner or later, there would be a chance he'd settle down with a girl and end up with a kid or two. The question was, was he ready for it?

He tried to picture it, his future. He imagined Hinata as his wife, with two little kids running around. Their kids, with blonde and purple hair, cerulean, and lilac eyes. Maybe with the Byakyugan, perhaps with whiskers on their cheeks. He envisioned himself at the helm of the Hokage office, as leader of the Leaf village, with the Hokage robes and sitting behind stacks of paperwork. Could it be he was close to making that all a reality? If everyone else had their way, it would happen within the next few years. For some reason, it made Naruto's chest tighten, similar to the one time the blonde felt real panic in his body.

The time where he feared he'd lose Sasuke forever, back around the time of the Five Kage Summit. Now while there was no bounty on Sasuke's head or ninjas actively hunting the Uchiha down to kill him, it all felt too familiar. Because a part of the blonde knew that if he got married and had kids all the while being Hokage, Sasuke would no longer be in his life. The Uchiha himself made that crystal clear. And that thought, the mere idea of it was terrifying.

* * *

_"So, will you guys help me?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. He gathered up everyone from Konoha 11, no easy feat considering everyone's busy schedules. Shikamaru helped since Naruto reached out to the Nara tactician first. Shikamaru grumbled about what a drag it all was but assisted in getting everyone together all the same. _

_"I don't know Naruto," Kiba scratched his head, "it sounds like a lot of work." _

_"No way, it wouldn't even take longer than an hour," Naruto claimed. _

_"Well, sure, but you want us to gather all of our clan members at the same place at the same time," Choji pointed out. "What if some people can't make it?" _

_"It doesn't have to be everyone, just some people," Naruto begged. The blonde was aware of what he was asking of everyone, but he hoped they could pull through for him, just this once. _

_"And what about those of us who aren't part of a clan?" Tenten asked. _

_"Just bring your parents or cousins or whoever!" Naruto answered. _

_"Why are we even bothering to do this anyway?" Kiba asked, making Naruto tense. "For Sasuke?"_

_Naruto watched everyone else as the Inuzuka proposed the question. By the group's reactions, it seemed the majority wanted to ask the question but elected not to. Apparently Kiba couldn't resist the urge._

_"Listen, I know for some of you Sasuke isn't your favorite person," Naruto spoke, "and that he's caused problems in the past. But you have to understand all the craziness with Sasuke began when he lost his entire family. I mean all of you remember that right? When he was out of school for weeks, because of what happened to his clan? That would mess anyone up. He never really got over that. I couldn't even imagine going through something like that, could you? I got a taste of it when Jiraiya died and it was hell. I felt like a lost a part of myself I could never get back. And Sasuke felt that times one hundred. Now, I know that doesn't excuse his past decisions or his actions, but I feel that if we do this for him, it can build a bridge towards something good, for him and for all of us."_

_"Please?" the blonde implored of everyone. There was a long, seemingly endless pause among the group. Naruto's heart was so close to dropping in disappointment until Sakura piped up._

_"I'll bring my parents," Sakura offered. "And I'll drag Sai along too."_

_"I can bring my sister with Neji too," Hinata said, she looked at her cousin, who nodded in agreement. _

_"I'll bring my mom with me," Ino said. _

_"I can bring my parents," Choji said, "definitely my mom, but I'll check with my Dad. Maybe some cousins of mine." _

_"It's a drag," Shikamaru said. "But I can bring my mom. I'll ask Kurenai if she's free to come too."_

_The others also offered some other members of their clan and family members. Shino promised to bring his father with some other clan members, as did Kiba (his mother and sister). Rock Lee graciously volunteered Guy-sensei, and Tenten said she could try bringing some friends of hers. _

_"Oh my God, thank you guys so much!" Naruto ran over to hug everyone individually. He kissed Hinata's cheek, making her face turn a bright red and head overheat. _

_The unpredictable ninja rushed over to the Hokage to ask his old sensei as well. _

_Kakashi sighed when asked. "What day, time, and for how long?" Naruto beamed and explained. "I'll bring Yamato too," the sixth Hokage said. _

_Naruto's next stop was the hospital, where Tsunade was the head of operations. _

_"Why is it you only ever come here when you need something?" the legendary Sannin complained. _

_"I'm sorry ba-chan, but it's really important," Naruto pleaded. _

_"With you, everything is important," Tsunade said. "There's no middle ground with you. What do you want?"_

_"I wanted to see if you were free to go somewhere-" Naruto began to say until the older blonde cut him off. _

_"If this is about the thing for the Uchiha brat, don't bother. Sakura already asked me," Tsunade explained. "I'll go, so stop your pouting," she commented, making Naruto beam. He pounced on her, squeezing her in a tight embrace. _

_"Thanks, ba-chan," Naruto yelled and grabbed her, planting a sloppy kiss on her blush-covered cheek, then he ran off. _

_"Next time, bring me some damn sake!" Tsunade roared, shaking her fist at the departing figure. _

_Over the next few days, all the arrangements were made. In the following week, the plan Naruto hatched was put into effect. He went to gather Sasuke himself from the training field where the raven was. Naruto insisted on taking his friend somewhere different. The two ended up approaching the entrance to the village graveyard. Sasuke made to leave, but the blonde halted him. _

_"Trust me," Naruto pleaded, those cerulean eyes imploring to go along with his scheme. _

_Beside himself, Sasuke relented. Wary, he entered the cemetery with his blonde friend. Further in, he noticed a crowd of people towards a specific area; the Uchiha plot. _

_After the massacre, Konoha was quick to put the mess of it all behind them. Shinobi gathered the bodies of the fallen Uchiha and buried them in their little section of the village resting place for the dead. The graves for the notorious clan took a sizable portion of the overall cemetery. Not a single Uchiha member was given their own funeral. Sasuke was recuperating at the hospital from the horrid event, but it was just as well. Visiting the graves of his fallen kin and dead parents would have made things worse. It would have phoned it in that he was alone, and his brother betrayed him. So, it made the raven wonder, why was Naruto bringing him here? And why were the people hovering upon the graves of dead Uchiha? The last Uchiha himself wasn't even sure if he was also ready to see the graves of his parents. _

_Then Sasuke recognized some of the people visiting. Sakura and her parents. Ino and her mother. Shikamaru and some of his fellow Nara. Same with Choji, Shino, and Kiba. Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato appeared. Even the Hyūga showed up, with the Hyūga heiress, her sister, and Neji. The former Fifth Hokage was also present with her aide. The sight took Sasuke entirely off his guard. Each visitor was holding a lit candle in the palms of their hands. It was in remembrance of the fallen, of the long-dead Uchiha. All of them bowed their heads, and there was enough space for Sasuke to walk in between them all, leading up to a giant gathering of flowers lain upon the graves of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. _

_Naruto gingerly placed a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder while the raven took in the sight. The gravestones were smaller than he imagined. Then again, Sasuke didn't know what he was expecting. All he could see was the names of his parents etched upon the stone, and he fought so hard to keep tears from falling out. Sasuke shut the lids of his eyes closed before he ripped them out of his face. _

_"We wanted to do this for you," Naruto said cautiously. "We wanted to make you feel more welcome here in the village with us, so I gathered everyone here to pay their respects."_

_Sasuke balled his fists, bit his lip, and said nothing. The blonde noted this and began to worry. _

_"We wanted to do something nice," Naruto offered weakly, the fragile confidence he had in his plan quickly evaporating. Oh no, he hates it! He hates it; he hates it, he hates it! What am I going to do? Should I tell everyone to leave, do I get Sasuke to go with me?_

_"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, hesitant. The blonde was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug, taking everyone else aback. Sasuke hugged him tightly. Since the raven could not speak, he would express himself to his friend with his body. It was how they best communicated to one another anyhow. _

_Naruto, on the other hand, was overtaken with this display of gratitude and affection. He smiled warmly and returned the embrace, rubbing Sasuke on his back. _

_"You know you gotta say something before people here start to lose it," Naruto whispered discreetly in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke stepped back, away from Naruto to face everyone. The Uchiha cleared his throat before speaking. _

_"Everyone," Sasuke spoke. He had to mentally remind himself to maintain eye contact with the group of people before him. "I," his throat caught, he coughed and pushed on, "I wasn't expecting," Sasuke was trying to think of the right word to say before he settled on gesturing to the crowd and graves around them, "this. I must confess, I never actually came here, to this part of the graveyard. A proper funeral was never done for any of the victims," he coughed again, taking longer this time to speak once more, "of the massacre. I' m- I'm glad that this much could be done for them. On their behalf, I thank you," Sasuke finished graciously. Some members of the crowd nodded their heads in acknowledgment, while others smiled at Sasuke solemnly. After some time, most of the crowd departed. The ones that remained were the original members of Team 7; Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto._

_"Well, this was pleasant enough," the Sixth Hokage said. He clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, extending his other hand towards the Uchiha. "I'm glad we could do this. I have to go back to the office, so I'll leave you to it." He walked off to meet Captain Yamato at the entrance of the cemetery._

_Sakura approached Sasuke then. "I hope that this helps you find peace," she said, her green eyes twinkling with sincerity and care. She opened her arms and pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke let her hold him and even returned the embrace. When she finally let go, Sakura left her arms at her sides. "I have to go back to the hospital. I'll see you guys later." She went on her way. Then all that was left was Sasuke and Naruto._

_"This was all you wasn't it?" Sasuke asked his blonde friend._

_"Oh, no I mean it was my idea but -" Naruto sputtered. _

_"No, it was you. This has you written all over," Sasuke stated, adamant. He shook his head, still in disbelief of what transpired. "I can't believe it though. You got all of them to show up and do this." _

_"Why is that so crazy? We're all shinobi of the hidden leaf," Naruto maintained. "They're your comrades as much as mine."_

_"I haven't been their comrade since I left the village," Sasuke said. "I doubt I'll ever be seen as their comrade again." The raven sounded as if he was okay with that. He took a final look at the __tombstones of his parents and Sasuke turned to walk away. But then he paused and said, "Naruto, I won't forget this. Never."_

_Naruto smiled then, soaking in the gratitude from the raven. "What are friends for?" and ran over to catch up with his friend._

* * *

**What a sweet thing Naruto did in that flashback. Want to know what else went on between the two rivals before Naruto started dating Hinata? Read on to find out! Stay tuned ;)**


	9. Not kids anymore

**I am one chapter away from 10 in total, wow! That'll be a first for me :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

Sasuke reported first thing in the morning to the Hokage's office.

"Good morning Sasuke," Kakashi greeted. "I take it you've reviewed the plans?"

"I have," Sasuke confirmed. "They seem straightforward enough."

"You always were a quick one. Have you surveyed the area?" Kakashi asked.

"Not yet," Sasuke said. "I'll do so today."

"Great, later on, you can meet with some of the squad members tasked with watching the performers for the festival and go over the plan with them," Kakashi instructed.

"Sure," Sasuke agreed. When reviewing the paperwork about the guarding mission, some of the notable members of the team would be Neji Hyūga and Kiba Inuzuka. _That should be fun_, Sasuke thought acerbically. Without further delay, the raven moved to exit the office.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, stopping the Uchiha in his tracks. The raven-haired ninja turned back to face his former sensei. "Glad to have you back," the copy ninja told Sasuke in a rare soft tone.

"Hn," Sasuke acknowledged and headed to downtown Konoha. Amidst the icy stares he usually got from the villagers as he walked around, Sasuke reflected inwardly. This protection detail would be the first mission he'd be involved in since his defection from the Hidden Leaf eight years ago. There was a time Sasuke believed he would never wear the Konoha headband that shinobi wore. He hadn't since leaving Naruto at the valley, the scene of the rivals' violent first battle. Now, he was back in the streets of Konoha, days away from putting on that same headband he abandoned. The last Uchiha had mixed feelings about that. Not that he knew when he was thirteen, but Sasuke had good reason to cut ties with the Hidden Leaf. Was he ready to embrace his former identity as a Leaf ninja? Sasuke knew how Itachi would feel. His brother said it himself; he was a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Itachi was that through and through. Sasuke's older brother made that clear with the choices he made and the actions he took.

If this new mission went well, and it would, this would mean more jobs. Not an abundance, but a few at first. Should Sasuke regain the village's leaders' trust and prove he was no longer nefarious, he would gain more work and further responsibilities. And of course, being friends with the village hero certainly wouldn't hurt either.

If he were honest with himself, Sasuke didn't know what to feel. He was aware he wasn't a saint and could understand why others deemed him untrustworthy. He made mistakes in his past, burned bridges. Trust was hard to earn back, but trust went both ways. Sasuke doesn't place much faith in the Hidden Leaf either. He could never forget what was done to his clan. But Danzo was gone, and the remaining elders were dying. A new age had fallen on Konoha. Things could get better. The question was, how could it happen?

Sasuke finally arrived at his destination. It was a plaza with the center of the area under construction in preparation for the upcoming festivities. A group of shinobi were already present; they were the squad members tasked with watching over the performers of the festival. Neji and Kiba were there as well. The Hyūga observed Sasuke approaching.

"Ah Sasuke," Neji greeted sarcastically. "How nice of you to grace us with your presence. Let's get started," the Hyūga said aloud, addressing all of the ninjas there.

_I'll present you with my fist to your face_, the Uchiha thought scathingly. He stared at Neji as he thought of the insult.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go over the plan one more time," Neji spoke with authority to the others, since the Hyūga was the leader of the upcoming mission.

"We'll station four shinobi by the stage, surrounding it by its four corners," he explained, directly his pale lilac eyes at the ninjas before him. "Kiba will be patrolling the nearby area with his ninken. The rest will lie around the crowd, some monitoring from nearby rooftops to account for everyone. Is that clear for everyone?"

Everyone nodded, including Sasuke. It was simple enough, reasonably standard.

"Sasuke!" A young, womanly voice piped up from a distance. The shinobi searched to discover Yumi was standing a couple of yards away, along with a group of performers. The troupe seemed to be rehearsing their routines behind her. The young woman stood and waved animatedly at Sasuke, which made the raven-haired ninja raise his eyebrows.

Yumi ran over to the group of ninjas. "I hope I'm not interrupting! I saw Sasuke over here, and I just had to say hello." She beamed at the Uchiha, "Hi, Sasuke," she said, fluttering her eyes at him. Some of the shinobi chuckled, a few blushed at such a beautiful woman being so affectionate.

"Hn, what do you want?" Sasuke asked arrogantly. Honestly, he was a little bit annoyed at Yumi's behavior. It was embarrassing to be getting this kind of attention from a woman in front of his colleagues. Sasuke wanted to be taken seriously, not be considered to be some silly ladies' man.

"Hey, what the hell Sasuke?" Kiba reprimanded, baring his fangs, "you can't talk to a girl like that!"

However, Yumi wasn't fazed by the Uchiha's attitude in the slightest. She giggled. "It's alright. Who doesn't like a bad boy like Sasuke? I know I sure do, it's a weakness of mine." She winked at the men. "Anyway, I didn't mean to bother you, Sasuke; I just wanted to say hi. And thank you all for your work in protecting us during the festival. I think I speak for all the performers when I say we feel safer with your powerful ninja around." She stood right next to Sasuke and kissed him tenderly on his pale cheek. She had lipstick on, so the make-up smeared and stood out on the raven's place face. Yumi didn't bother to try and smear it off.

"Well, I have to head back," Yumi said, her fingers in Sasuke's hair. "Bye, Sasuke," Yumi said his name in a sultry manner. She winked as she departed to the group of performers ahead.

"Hey Sasuke, is that your girlfriend?" Kiba asked loudly. _Why the hell is he asking me about my personal business?_ Sasuke thought angrily.

"I don't know about that, but we are living together," Yumi sang happily, as she happened to still be in earshot while she walked away. What the fuck? Sasuke thought as his expression soured. _Why is she telling them my business?_

"Oh shit!" Kiba exclaimed. "You have a girlfriend. You! I didn't even know you liked girls."

Nevermore did Sasuke want to slap the shit out of someone.

* * *

It had been a few days since Naruto met with Lord Hiashi at the Hyūga clan's compound. The blonde figured it went well enough, as the clan leader didn't outrightly forbid Naruto from dating his first-born daughter. Though Naruto hadn't seen his girlfriend since before the meeting with her father. The young Hokage-in-training was getting busier at the Hokage Tower, as Naruto was pulled into more office duties. Naruto severely underestimated the amount of paperwork involved. He'd get papercuts every so often, it was maddening. But he was close, more so than ever before to realizing his dream to become Hokage.

Naruto would wonder what his parents would think of the ways things were now. He was dating a sweet girl, became a war hero, and was working alongside the Hidden Leaf leader as a protege. Would they be proud? The blonde hoped so, but sadly would never know, since they were gone.

As Naruto walked along the Hokage Tower's hallways in the afternoon, he bumped into Neji Hyūga.

"Oh, hey, Neji," the blonde greeted.

Neji nodded towards Naruto. "Naruto. How are you?" the Hyūga prodigy asked.

"I'm fine, keeping busy here. Kakashi's got me running around here like a crazy person!"

"I suppose we should get accustomed to the sight of you here in these halls," Neji noted.

"Believe it!" Naruto grinned. "By the way, have you seen Hinata?"

"She's training at the moment," Neji informed, he took a look to the window beside them, towards the orange sunset cascading over the village outside. "She should be done soon. If you want, I can tell you which field to meet her at."

"Oh sure," Naruto said, "I'd appreciate it."

"She's at training at field eight," Neji notified. "if you hurry, you can catch her."

"Thanks, Neji," Naruto said, slapping the Hyūga on the shoulder.

While running out of the Hokage building, the blonde ran into another familiar face. "Hey, Naruto!" Kiba shouted, with his faithful companion Akamaru in tow.

"Kiba, Akamaru!" the ninken barked animatedly at the young Hokage-in-training. "What's up?"

"I wanted to catch Neji before I head back home," Kiba explained. "I think he went in this way, right?" the Inuzuka asked, pointing towards the Hokage Tower's entrance.

"Yeah, he did, just spoke with him actually," Naruto replied.

"Awesome thanks," Kiba said, making his way in but paused and turned back to say, "By the way, I saw Sasuke earlier today. I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

Naruto's smile fell off from his face. "What?"

"Well, Sasuke is part of the team for security that I'm on. We're charged with guarding the performers for the upcoming festival in town. So, we're going over the plan for the protection detail, and suddenly, this chick shows up, calling out to Sasuke. I believe she was that same one who spoke to us at the restaurant that one time. She and Sasuke seemed awful chummy. She even kissed him, and for once, he didn't back away or nothing! I was totally blown away! She even said they lived together, and the bastard didn't even deny it. Who knew Uchiha even liked girls?"

"Is that right?" Naruto said quietly, his fists balled up and his jaw tensing. Kiba didn't bother to notice.

"What didn't you know?" Kiba questioned, surprised.

"No, I didn't," Naruto said, trying not to grit his teeth. He gave the impression of an animal baring his teeth against an enemy, raring to fight.

"So much for being the guy's best friend, huh?" Kiba said. "Well, I gotta go jet and catch up with Neji, as I said. See ya!" He ran off, Akamaru running behind him. Naruto was left fuming.

* * *

Yumi bade all the fellow performers good night as she made her way back to Sasuke's. Her body was slightly sore from all the practice she underwent throughout the day. It had been a while since she put her body in such vigorous activity. Once Yumi entered the apartment, she turned on the lights. Only to turn around and find Sasuke sitting there staring right at her, sitting on the nearby couch.

"Oh!" Yumi screamed. "Sasuke, you scared the shit out of me! What the hell!"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, clearly in a tone that meant the opposite. "Did I startle you? Do something that you didn't see coming, completely throwing you off-guard?"

Yumi nodded in recognition of what Sasuke was getting at. But as far as the young woman was concerned, she did nothing wrong. "I see. This is about what happened earlier today. What's the matter? Scared of cooties?" She said with sass.

Sasuke got up from his seat, stalking right over to Yumi. "Where the hell do you get off discussing my personal business with other people?" His breath fanned her face.

"What do you mean? I did you a favor," Yumi dismissed. She padded over to the kitchen, barefoot to get herself a drink from the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke seethed. "You did me a favor?"

"You bet your ass I did you a favor," Yumi said unapologetically. "You're welcome, by the way," she said as she sipped her drink. "Now, before you tear my head off, let me explain something to you. You've no doubt noticed how people have been treating you in this village," So even she noticed the looks people would give him. "Presumably since you got back here after the war. It would help to have a beautiful girl like me around to make you look more …what's the right word? Normal," She smirked. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Normal?" Sasuke repeated the word.

"Yeah. The way villagers here talk about you, you're like this a mythical monster waiting to kill people from the shadows. It's all Uchiha this and criminal that. The only way it's going to stop if people see you as a normal, likable, and relatable person, and do you know what's relatable? Having a girlfriend, hence my little show today. People see you around with me, and they think, 'oh, he's not so bad.' Though it'll take a while, people will eventually turn around," Yumi proposed as she moved to sit down on the couch.

"Tch," Sasuke sneered. "Really?"

"Really," Yumi asserted. "Take it from me."

"Bullshit," Sasuke barked.

"You want to know why I approached you today in front of your fellow ninja? Because that same look villagers give you is what some of those ninjas were giving you as well. I know enough to know that when shit goes down, those men are supposed to have your back. And what if something bad does happen? Then what? What if no one tries to help you or leaves you for dead? And you would rather stew than try to better your circumstances." Yumi said, shaking her head. "You're too stubborn for your own good sometimes."

_Now she nags me as if she has the right too. Maybe I made a mistake letting her live here with me…_Sasuke thought irritably.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Yumi said as she took note of the expression on Sasuke's face. "I'm just trying to help."

"Out of the kindness of your heart?" Sasuke spoke, ever the cynic.

"God forbid," Yumi said before gulping down the rest of her drink. "Those villagers, they're the sort to judge first and ask questions later. People like to speculate about people like you. The dark and mysterious type, quiet, calm, and collected, with great power and a sad and violent past. If you and I keep up with our little routine, we'll de-mystify you easy."

"Now, why would you want to do that for me?" Sasuke inquired drily.

"It's the least I could do after opening up your home to me," Yumi pointed out equally as acerbic. "It's a fun little game we can play, and it helps you out with your rep here in the village!"

Sasuke crossed his arms. He wasn't sure about all the lovey-dovey crap the girl pulled. He certainly wasn't looking forward to what that would do to his "rep" as Yumi so eloquently put it.

"If you think I lay it on too thick, we can try different things. But we're going to have to be seen around together more," Yumi advised. "The more you and I are seen together, there more positive buzz there will be about you. The sooner that happens, the less crap you'll get from the village later on."

"Hn, you really think that will work?" Sasuke asked, feeling skeptical.

"Sure, it will," Yumi said with confidence. "Everyone's a sucker for a good love story. We'll put on a show these people will never forget. Besides, what do you have to lose?" Her eyes remained fixed on the Uchiha, and Sasuke stared back at her in return, and neither person wanted to back down. Sasuke walked to where Yumi sat, standing next to her, towering over her as he looked down upon her.

"Alright, so tell me the truth," Sasuke told Yumi. "What do you really aim to get from all this?" He couldn't believe that she was doing this out of kindness. Women were never kind to Sasuke freely, and there were always strings. That was the cynic in him.

"Honestly? Whatever I can get," Yumi said, unabashedly. She placed her hand on his thigh, leaving it there suggestively. "But I'm not expecting genuine romance from you. You're probably not interested in me at all, and that's perfectly fine by me." The woman looked him in his onyx eyes, holding his gaze. Sasuke refused to look away, but then he smirked. _So that's how it is, _the raven thought to himself. Should Sasuke get further entangled with this woman?

"Good night Yumi," the raven bade as he walked off to his room.

"Oh, and you need to show up when I'm rehearsing when you're free!" Yumi told him. "As my supportive boyfriend."

"Don't push your luck," Sasuke said as he walked into his bedroom.

Yumi pouted. "Fine, but remember this, Sasuke, nobody likes a cheater!"

* * *

A harsh pounding dragged Sasuke out of his bedroom hours later on that same evening. The Uchiha knew who was waiting on the other side of the front door by feeling out with his chakra. Begrudgingly, he opened the door to reveal an already irate Naruto.

"She's your girlfriend now?" was the first thing out of the blonde's mouth. Naruto's blue eyes were overflowing with outrage.

Sasuke sighed as he felt exhausted, but not from sleep or lack thereof. He turned his back on Naruto, leaving the door open and walking towards the couch. "What of it?"

"You're not denying it," Naruto breathed.

"What business is it of yours?" Sasuke questioned sharply.

"You know about Hinata and me," the blonde argued.

"Like I asked to," Sasuke countered, scowling.

"That's what friends do!" Naruto bellowed.

"Maybe we aren't friends anymore!" the Uchiha shouted back.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Naruto clamored. At this point, even the rambunctious blonde was getting worn-out from this constant quarreling. "Do you really want to stop being friends?"

"What we want isn't a factor in this," Sasuke said bitterly.

"The hell it isn't!" Naruto shouted. "How can you be willing to just throw away everything?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're not listening to me."

Naruto continued, "After everything we've been through? It's like you don't even care like none of it mattered to you."

"You think I don't feel beholden to you? That I'm not grateful for everything you've done for me?" Sasuke asked. "Can't you see?" the raven kept speaking, carrying such emotion in his voice, "I keep telling you, but you don't want to hear me. We're going on different paths you and I. This cannot work between us." He referred to their friendship, their bond, and everything in between. "You don't even need me, you never have. Look at all at what you've accomplished while I was gone. You have everything," he said. _So why are you still even trying? _Sasuke thought sadly.

Naruto laughed like a madman, disturbing and angering Sasuke all at once.

"You really think I could have done any of it without you? Aren't I supposed to be the stupid one here?" Naruto spoke, still hysterical. "I did all of it for you, because of you. That's what I meant what I said that I was glad when I met you."

Sasuke remembered the moment on the bridge, outside of the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. The Uchiha was in a dark place then, consumed entirely by vengeance. He cut down Karin just to take Danzo down and didn't even have an ounce of regret. Sasuke didn't permit himself to feel anything other than rage. He would have nearly killed Sakura if it weren't for his old teammates. The look of sincerity in the blonde's eyes, it shook Sasuke to his core.

"You were there, in my mind and my heart, egging me on every step of the way. On my worst days and best, during my toughest battles, I would train my ass off to face you again. When I was working on my Rasengan, learning Sage mode, I thought of you and how hard you would train, and that pushed me to do my best every time. I would think of your strength and your courage and how failure wouldn't be an option for you, so it sure as hell wasn't gonna be one for me either," the blonde spoke. As he did, Sasuke couldn't help but be moved. The dobe kept surprising him with the words that would spout out of his mouth. Sasuke's heart couldn't help but tremble at what Naruto was saying. _Naruto, how can I mean so much to you?_ The Uchiha pondered wistfully. It's why half the time, the raven would get frustrated with the blonde's friendship speeches. Their bond felt like more, so much more than one of friendship, comradery, and competition — dangerous territory for them both.

"That's why I don't understand why you want to pull away from this," Naruto said, also referring to their bond. "It can sometimes suck because you can be a difficult asshole at times, but our bond is everything to me. And I'm tired of being the only one who fights for it."

"What if there's nothing left to fight for? What if this is all there is?" Sasuke challenged.

"Why can't you ever say what the fuck you mean?" Naruto bit out.

"You want me to be transparent? Fine. We're twenty years old. You're dating, and we're only going to get older. It's only a matter of time before we go our separate ways. Hell, at this rate you might settle down with the Hyūga girl soon and have kids."

"And that means we can't be friends?" Naruto asked, shaking his head. It was getting annoying how people kept assuming Naruto and Hinata would be together indefinitely before he broached the subject with his girlfriend. "Why does it matter that I'm dating Hinata?"

"Why does it matter that I'd be with Yumi?" the Uchiha asked in return. Naruto neglected to answer.

"We wouldn't be talking about this if I didn't start dating Hinata," Naruto stated.

"It was only a matter of time," Sasuke repeated. "We're not children anymore. And each of us has to forge our own paths." _Without the other, _he thought dolefully to himself.

But Naruto seemed ever perceptive. "We don't have to forge those paths alone. We can do it together."

"You really think I can stand beside you as you achieve your lifelong goals? A former criminal in the inner circle of the next Hokage? Be realistic!" Sasuke reasoned.

"Why the fuck can't you be by my side? You're more than your mistakes!" Naruto maintained. "You're a good man, I know it. Sakura sees it, so does Kakashi and he's Hokage right now. The man pardoned you for fuck's sake."

"He did that for you and Sakura; he didn't do that for me," Sasuke debated.

"No, Kakashi cares about you," Naruto contested.

"Any sentiment he had about me was from when I was twelve," Sasuke disputed. "Don't pretend that you haven't seen the way people look at me or talk about me."

"You have to give people time to come around; they will—"

"I won't hold my breath," Sasuke cut Naruto off. "It only took you sixteen years for the villagers to warm up to you, and they didn't have a good reason to despise you. But they mistreated you all the same."

Naruto looked down, lacking an argument for that.

"But maybe Yumi can help me change that," Sasuke spoke again.

Naruto got angry once more at that.

Sasuke continued before the blonde could yell once more. "Did you forget my other goal?"

_I'm going to restore my clan…_

"You can't have a clan without clan members, and there's only one way to do that," Sasuke said.

"You're going to marry her?" Naruto snarled.

"I'm evaluating my options," Sasuke answered coolly.

"Bastard," Naruto grit out. "You're a selfish fuck."

"So are you," Sasuke said. "Shouldn't you be happy for me to find someone? But no, you're acting worse than I did about you and that Hyūga girl. Almost as if you're jealous."

"Ha! That's a laugh," Naruto cried. "As if I give a fuck!"

"I'd say you give plenty of fucks," Sasuke derided.

"Then I guess we're a pair of selfish assholes since neither of us can be bothered to be happy for the other and his girlfriend."

"I guess we are," Sasuke said back. It was decided then. Naruto would keep dating the Hyūga, and Sasuke would carry on with Yumi since neither man would cave. Was it fair to either woman? Probably not, but when it came to Naruto and Sasuke, no bets were off, and any line could be crossed.

* * *

_"Hey!" Naruto welcomed. "You made it back, finally!"_

_"Hn," Sasuke expressed, as he carried something wrapped up in gift paper. It appeared to be the size of a rather large bottle. The Uchiha set it down on the kitchen counter gently._

_"Whatcha got there?" Naruto mused as he stared intently at the object._

_"I swear, you're just a child," Sasuke chided, but his tone was lively._

_"Is that for me?" ignoring the raven, Naruto walked over to where the bottle was._

_"It's for us to share," Sasuke corrected, "I bought it for us to drink together."_

_"Drink? Is it sake? Is it," Naruto swallowed in anticipation, "ramen flavored?" he said out loud, with hope gleaming in his cerulean eyes._

_"As if anyone would be foolish as to concoct something so distasteful," Sasuke groused. Naruto dropped his head in despair._

_"It is sake, though," the raven confirmed._

_"Oh?" the blonde recovered, quickly his voice sounding excited._

_"It's actually quite a find, expensive as hell too. Took a chunk out of my savings." Sasuke expounded. "It's one of those rare and vintage liquors, said to be very nice in flavor and strong in taste."_

_"__Heh, alright, you sold me on it. __Why would you spend so much, though?" Naruto asked, thinking of Sasuke's finances, considering the Uchiha wasn't able to work due to his prior missing-nin status._

_"__Consider it a gesture of gratitude. __I wanted to thank you, for the other day," Sasuke explained, but didn't elaborate further. He didn't have to. Naruto knew of which day he spoke. The blonde blushed, the redness subtly appearing on his tan skin._

_"Oh, that," Naruto muttered, suddenly uncharacteristically shy. "That was nothing." Neither man spoke of the event since it happened. The blonde wasn't expecting anything either from Sasuke. Naruto was just glad it all went well at the cemetery. __The young Hokage in training was ever the optimist, but when it came to Sasuke sometimes, Naruto had to be prepared for the worst. _

_"No," Sasuke disagreed. "It was…" he stopped, at a loss of how to describe the grand gesture the dobe managed to pull off. "I will never forget it. __And considering everything else you've done for me, this small gift is the least I could do__ " He referred to the bottle._

_"Well, you know what," Naruto said, running around to get two cups, "let's drink this right now."_

_"Alright," Sasuke agreed. Naruto had the honor of opening the bottle, and upon looking at the bottle's fancy labeling and excellent glass material, the blonde whistled. _

_"Damn this does look expensive, you weren't kidding," Naruto commented. He poured a glass for himself and his friend. When he took a sip, Naruto's tongue burned with the sting of alcohol as it made its way traveling down his throat. __The potency of this liquor was something the blonde was unprepared for.__ It was so strong the sensation overpowered Naruto's sense of taste. He coughed in response, nearly choking. Sasuke smirked at the blonde's reaction. The raven-haired ninja appeared not to have the same problem handling the strong drink._

_"Show-off," Naruto grumbled hoarsely. Despite the burning sensation in his throat, Naruto continued to drink on, refusing to be bested by his rival. Just two drinks later, Naruto was seeing double and stumbling around his apartment. It also led to Naruto becoming more overbearing and drunk than he was beforehand, even than the other night after running into the guys at the onsen and going out for food and drinks. The Hokage-in-training was also extra hyper. Naruto zoomed around the apartment in excitement, in an entirely jovial mood._

_"Didn't take long for you to get wasted," Sasuke commented, a vibrant blush appearing on his cheeks._

_"Shuddup, you're drunk too," Naruto taunted, making a stupid face at Sasuke._

_"I'm not drunk," Sasuke insisted, even though the raven's vision was shaky._

_"Oh yeah, try to do something cool and flashy," Naruto told him._

_"I don't have to prove myself to you," Sasuke scoffed, turning his nose up in the air._

_"Unless you're a scaredy-cat," Naruto provoked._

_"Fuck you," Sasuke said. "How about you do it?"_

_"Fine," Naruto stood up unsteadily but tried his best not to show the stumbles. Sasuke snorted at the display._

_The hyperactive ninja attempted to a simple backflip but fell hard, his balance thrown off by his inebriated state. "Shit!" the blonde yelled._

_"That's what you get for trying to show off," Sasuke noted with a smirk._

_"Shut up!" Naruto charged forward. In an instant, he was on Sasuke, but since he was so off-balance, the blonde ended up practically seated on the Uchiha's lap. The two men remained staring into each other's eyes as they breathed hard in one another's faces. _

_"You want to get off of my lap?" Sasuke calmly said to Naruto __while maintaining eye contact__._

_The blonde silently obliged, blushing furiously. "Sorry," Naruto apologized stiffly. "It's just you're such an asshole sometimes."_

_"That's my thing. I'm the asshole, and you're the idiot," Sasuke said._

_"Well, this idiot is the Hero of the Shinobi world," Naruto said, pointing his thumb at himself with a drunken grin._

_"What a terrifying thought," Sasuke said in response._

_"Eat my ass," Naruto bit out._

_"Is that an invitation?" Sasuke drawled out._

_"No!" the blonde started to blush again. Why am I so hot? Naruto wondered irately to himself. _

_Sasuke kept smirking, and it made Naruto want to hit him. But the blonde was too busy feeling embarrassed by the Uchiha's comment. He wasn't used to Sasuke talking this way. Maybe that was why his heart is racing so fast._

_"You just said that to shut me up, didn't you," the Hokage-in-training accused, his red shot eyes narrowing._

_"Maybe," Sasuke loved to mess with the blonde. The Uchiha hated to admit it since it was juvenile, __but it was fun to elicit reactions out of Naruto with mere words.__ He seemed to get Naruto to respond to him in ways no one else could. It was a guilty little pleasure of Sasuke's. It made the raven happy, it always had, since it reminded him of simpler times, in the early days of Team 7, where life seemed almost tranquil, and the evils of the world faded away for a brief time. As everyone in Naruto's got older, the young Hokage-in-training seemed to mature further in attitude as well as physical prowess. So it was nice to see the loud knucklehead come out once in a while in ridiculous, immature little outbursts when Sasuke and Naruto argued with one another as if they were still twelve-year-olds. _

_"Asshole," Naruto grumbled._

_"I'm sorry for making you blush like a schoolgirl," Sasuke joked._

_"I'm not blushing like a schoolgirl!" denied Naruto, all the while, his whiskered cheeks were still tinted red._

_"Hn," Sasuke took another shot of the sake. "Frankly, I didn't think you'd blush so much considering who your mentor was."_

_Naruto sobered up a bit at the mention of Jiraiya. "Yeah, so? Wait, you think I did the stuff he was up to! No way! I stood well away from all that!" the blonde exclaimed._

_"Really," Sasuke said. "Why, no offers?"_

_"No ass, it's one of the Three Prohibitions," Naruto argued._

_"You seem to be taking to alcohol just fine," Sasuke pointed out._

_"Ha-ha," Naruto said drily. "I didn't want to get mixed up in all that. Watching Pervy-Sage get all crazy when he got near a pretty girl was disturbing enough. Besides, I was focused on training so that I could get stronger."_

_Sasuke stared at the blonde, silently accusing him of avoiding the question. The Uchiha waited to see how long Naruto would cave under his gaze._

_Naruto caved in, "Yes! I got like one or two offers. But I already told you I didn't want to get mixed up in any of that. So I refused them."_

_"Women came on to you?" Sasuke queried, in a tone of amazement._

_"I mean they were prostitutes, but yeah, they offered," Naruto confessed. Sasuke had a mental image of a younger oblivious blonde boy accosted by older women in a brothel. The raven choked on laughter._

_"Probably for the best. I bet you still don't know what sex is," Sasuke joked._

_"Of course, I know what sex is!" Naruto shouted. "You can't travel around the world with Pervy-Sage without having that conversation!"_

_"Oh?" Sasuke struggled to stop succumbing to laughter once more._

_"What was weird about it was how he was so eager about telling me," Naruto said. His expression changed, attempting his best Jiraiya impersonation, "Naruto, my boy, you're getting to that age, so it's finally time for me to tell you about the birds and the bees. That whole conversation was torture. Seriously I wanted to die. He told me so much I didn't even want to know about."_

_"Hn," the raven chuckled, sounding amused._

_"So he told you about everything huh?" Sasuke urged. "Even anal?" _

_Naruto spat out the contents of his drink. "Anal?" he nearly shouted in disbelief. _

_"Yeah, you know when you fuck someone up their ass?" Sasuke elaborated calmly. __Naruto's tan face notably blanched as the words came out of the raven's mouth. He couldn't believe what he heard, from Sasuke of all people._

_"But-but," Naruto stammered, "who the hell would wanna fuck someone up their ass? You poop outta there!" He exclaimed. It made Sasuke laugh __boisterously. _

_"How the fuck do you know about that kinky stuff anyway?" Naruto asked __incredulously._

_"I read about it," Sasuke answered honestly. "There's plenty of literature about it, aside from the nonsense Kakashi likes to read." _

_Naruto was taken aback about how cavalier the Uchiha was about the subject matter they were currently discussing. The blonde was starting to wonder if he was hallucinating this entire conversation between them. Maybe I should lay off the booze, Naruto wondered to himself. Sasuke normally wasn't a forthcoming man especially about matters of the heart or worse sex._

_"Why are you so __surprised?" Sasuke kept laughing. He couldn't resist his friend's comical expressions. _

_"It's just I figured you'd be the last person in the world to read about that stuff," Naruto said, still reeling from Sasuke's apparent sexual knowledge._

_"Shows what you know about me," Sasuke responded with a smirk._

_"What about you?" Naruto asked, suddenly curious about the previous matter at hand._

_"What about me?" Sasuke replied, mirth still present in his voice._

_"How many girls threw themselves at the great Sasuke Uchiha?" the blonde wondered aloud. "Man, you must have had crowds of girls hunting you down."_

_"There were moments," Sasuke stated briefly._

_"Eh? You mean there were actual crowds of girls chasing you around?" Naruto __was flabbergasted, picturing mobs of women chasing the Uchiha prodigy down__. "Did anything ever happen?" the blonde inquired, more intrigued._

_"No," Sasuke answered truthfully._

_"Like nothing at all?" Naruto probed. "With any girl?"_

_"Nope," Sasuke confirmed._

_"Meaning the only person you've ever kissed, is me?" Naruto pried._

_Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, which made the blonde drop his head in shame. Sasuke spoke while Naruto stewed in his embarrassment. "You only have yourself to blame for that. I still don't know why you got up in my face like that."_

_"It was because you were so – and everyone was – ah who cares anymore!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms in anger._

_"You do, apparently," Sasuke said._

_"Don't you care?" Naruto asked. "I mean, it's your first kiss."_

_"Such trivial matters only have any significance if I permit them," Sasuke stated as stiffly as he could manage under the influence of alcohol. "And they don't." For some reason, Naruto's heart felt a little pang at that statement._

_"Well, I count it as my first kiss," Naruto said. "My only kiss actually," the blonde frowned in despair._

_"Poor you," Sasuke said without an ounce of genuine sympathy._

_"How did we even start talking about this kind of stuff anyway?" Naruto asked in a huff._

_"You sat on my lap a couple of minutes ago," Sasuke answered with a smirk._

_"I didn't mean to do that," Naruto said. _

_"Maybe you meant to __subconsciously," Sasuke teased. _

_"I did not!" Naruto insisted. _

_"Whatever you say," Sasuke said, for once not having a care in the world. It was remarkable how alcohol had that effect. The two guys sat while they continued to drink less and slower, feeling the burn of the liquor travel down their throats. _

_"You ever think you'll settle down with someone someday?" Naruto asked abruptly. "Get married, have kids, all that?"_

_"No," Sasuke responded. His path of vengeance killed any chance of that happening. That's how the last Uchiha saw it._

_"You're not even curious though? Don't you want to try?" Naruto pried __reluctantly as he feared the answer__._

_"No," Sasuke repeated. "Why are you asking me?" the raven queried after a beat of silence. _

_"It's just you know, I figured you would start dating Sakura or something. I mean some of the other guys already are," Naruto said, referring to Shikamaru at the least. The lazy genius finally started to officially date Temari of the Sand Village. It seemed to be a long time coming, and Naruto teased them endlessly for it. _

_"I'm not going to start dating because other people are going to," Sasuke retorted._

_"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying. I mean, didn't you say something once about restoring your clan or something?" Naruto mentioned. _

_"I didn't mean to have children," Sasuke said._

_"What else could it mean? I mean Itachi and Obito are gone. It's just you now. You can't restore a clan by yourself, you know," Naruto pointed out. "Oh! Unless Orochimaru does something creepy like clone you or something! Man, that would be crazy! I wouldn't put it past that sneaky snake bastard."_

_Sasuke shook his head as the blonde rambled on animatedly, letting the blonde talk his head off. Only Naruto could think of such ludicrous scenarios like Uchiha clones._

_"It's only a matter of time, though," Sasuke mused. "Before you start." _

_"Hm?" Naruto murmured as he enjoyed his drink. _

_"You'll end up with someone," Sasuke predicted, with a strange look on his face. _

_"Me? Nah. I mean, who would I get with? The only one I've wanted is Sakura," Naruto said. "And uh, that never went anywhere. You're the only one she's ever wanted." _

_"She may come around," Sasuke said. _

_"No, she won't," Naruto replied with a tone of sad finality. "That's over."_

_"Her loss," Sasuke said in turn. It made Naruto's heart warm up at his friend's sympathetic words. _

_"So, you don't want to be with her?" Naruto asked. _

_"No," Sasuke answered. "To be honest, I figured she would have moved on by now considering everything I put her through."_

_"Ah, she's a stubborn one that Sakura," Naruto commented. "I doubt she'll ever stop wanting you."_

_Sasuke had nothing to say about, quirking up an eyebrow as he drank._

_"Whatever!" Naruto grinned brightly. "I'm not gonna sweat any of that dating stuff. I'm just going to focus on becoming Hokage, and with you at my side, nothing's impossible!"_

_"Hn," Sasuke uttered. "Me at your side?"_

_"Yeah, I was thinking you can be my advisor from time to time. You'd be a jerk about it, but you'd have good ideas_ _about how to get things done," Naruto said. _

_"What about Shikamaru?" Sasuke assumed the Nara would be the natural choice for an aide or advisor to the head of the village. _

_"Well, of course, Shikamaru, but you too," Naruto said without hesitation. __After getting Sasuke to return to Konoha and finally obtaining the Uchiha's acknowledgment, the sole goal of becoming Hokage was all Naruto continued to aspire too. He grinned at the sudden thought that appeared in his mind. Naruto could almost envision the scenario in his head; himself in the traditional Hokage robes and Sasuke standing beside him as his equal. Naruto raised his glass, gesturing for Sasuke to do the same. "To us eligible bachelors, living the single life! No ladies to tie us down."_

_Sasuke clinked his glass without another word._

_"Don't think I'll kiss your ass just because you'll be in charge," Sasuke said. _

_Naruto chuckled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, asshole." The two rivals smiled at that._

* * *

**The anal talk part of this chapter was something I couldn't resist putting in there, it's just too funny for me XD**

**See you next chapter!**


	10. Growing bonds

**It's officially summertime, but it is NOT a normal summer this year :( | a lot has happened this year in 2020, and quite a bit of it was bad - between the pandemic and the riots/protests going across the country, I hope everyone is being safe. I hope the result from the protesting that's been happening is a positive change that betters the world, even if by just a little. **

**We've lost so many people in the pandemic, so safety and hygiene are paramount with this coronavirus. You can't let your guard down for a second, but that doesn't mean you stop living. You make do with what you can, do what you must, and survive the chaos. Though all this puts everything about life & living into perspective, at least for me. **

**On a positive note, a new chapter is here! ****Obviously :) | This is a long one, the longest so far. It's a major chapter too because of the flashback portion in the chapter, indicated by the italics in case no one realized (at this point :D )**

**See below for further notes. **

* * *

It was long after the sunset by the time Neji Hyūga reached the clan compound to turn in for the night. His day, aside from briefing his team for the upcoming festival, running tasks in preparation for the forthcoming mission and getting dragged to another rousing session of "youthful" training with Lee and Guy-sensei. Tenten and Neji were so drained by the end of the rigorous three-hour session they headed to bathe and retire in their homes.

"Neji-ni-san," Hinata greeted him as he entered the compound. "Welcome back," the heiress was always so formal with him, even when she didn't have to be.

"Hinata-sama," Neji returned her greeting, bowing to her slightly. While she didn't have to be formal, he did, especially in their clan's premises. After all, by tradition, as the heiress, she was his superior. It used to irk him to no end, but he grew past that and let his resentment go years ago. "How was your day?"

"It was alright, I got some training done," Hinata informed him.

"Good," Neji said. "Are you keeping up with the moves I taught you?"

Hinata nodded earnestly. "Yes, I've struggled, but I'm getting stronger. It's getting less difficult for me every time. I owe it all to you, cousin." Hinata offered a quick bow towards Neji as a sign of deference and gratitude.

"Any time I can help you, Lady Hinata is an honor," Neji responded.

"I know you're very busy, but whenever you can spare some time to oversee my training again, I'd be quite grateful," Hinata requested meekly.

"Of course, Hinata-sama," Neji replied. "I am willing to help whenever you need it." It was nice to see how hard his cousin worked at training and perfecting her fighting techniques. She has come a long way since her younger years.

"I'm indebted to you for your assistance, Neji-ni-san," the heiress said appreciatively. "I feel like if it weren't for your help, I would be nowhere near as strong as I am now."

"Now that's not entirely true. I think that someone else deserves some credit for your drive to improve your strength," Neji smiled knowingly, teasing his cousin. Hinata blushed as she knew who Neji was referring to.

"Oh well, yes, it's no secret that Naruto inspires me to be my best," Hinata said shyly. Then her eyes became inflamed with a confidence that wasn't there before. "He always has. It's been a while since I've seen Naruto-kun," Hinata mentioned.

"Naruto?" Neji said. "But I just saw him earlier today. He asked for you, and I told him where you were. You never saw him?"

"Not yesterday, no. I actually haven't seen Naruto since before he met with Father," Hinata confessed. "Something important must have come up then," she said, but her eyes were one of uncertainty.

"Yes, I'm sure that's likely the case," Neji said in agreement, though he didn't believe it to be the case. Just where did Naruto run off to after he and Neji's exchange at the Hokage Tower?

* * *

Naruto huffed as he stomped into his room back home. He was still fuming after his latest bout with Sasuke. He couldn't believe what Sasuke was planning. Dating that girl. Ridiculous. And for what, to restore the Uchiha clan? Naruto didn't buy that for a second. If Sasuke were genuine in restoring his family as he said, he would have found a woman quickly after he was out of the woods with the elders, or even sooner. There was no shortage of women ready and willing to be the Lady Uchiha.

**What's ridiculous here is your behavior. **

_Of course_, Naruto thought to himself crossly. _Of course, he'd turn up now. _

**By all means, continue to ignore my presence**.

_I couldn't ignore you if my life depended on it_, Naruto replied mentally to Kurama. _So, do you want to lecture me some more of your vague bullshit again? _

**I was never vague; you just choose not to hear me—you, with your selective hearing. **

Naruto shook his head. _I really don't need this shit right now_, he seethed as he ripped his clothes off, looking for some pajamas to sleep in.

**Why do you care so much about who the Uchiha brat is mates with?**

"Mates?!" Naruto spouted out loud incredulously, despite the conversation he and the nine-tails were having was within Naruto's body. _Who said anything about mates? It's not like we're animals, you know, _Naruto pouted.

**Is there really a difference? Now, stop avoiding my question. Why do you care?** Kurama asked once more.

_I care because Sasuke is making an ass out of himself. More so than usual. Using that poor girl. _

**Tch. You don't care about that woman at all. In fact, I'd say you hate her.**

_I don't hate her; I barely know her. _

**Yet you hate her all the same. **

_I don't! You don't get to tell me how I feel! _

**I live inside of you brat; you cannot deny me your true feelings. I have access to them all the time. I always have. I never wished to, but that's part of the deal of living inside a host. **

_Yeah, well, it's pretty annoying for me too._ Naruto crossed his arms.

**You still didn't answer my question. You're evading. **

_Look, I don't care what the fuck Sasuke does with whoever._

**You do, and you know it. Why you're adamantly in denial about your feelings for that man is beyond me. **

_What do you mean by my feelings for him?_ Naruto asked tensely. He didn't like where this conversation was steering towards.

**Obviously, you have feelings for your beloved Uchiha. You want to take the place of this woman the brat is mating with**, Kurama elaborated.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as the air abandoned his lungs. He was at a loss for words out of disbelief from what Kurama was insinuating. His heartbeat intensified. He could feel his pulse throbbing in his ears.

_I… don't know what the fuck you're talking about. _

**What's the big deal? Just admit it your desires and spare me the hell of your torment over this. **

_I can't believe you would think something like that. I have a girlfriend! _

**That you clearly don't care for. Not like Sasuke Uchiha. You can try to deny it like you have the whole time, but what about the Hyūga girl? Do you believe that she deserves to be used in this way? Not very fair to her, is it?**

_I'm not using her! I'm just trying to see if I can have a relationship with her! What the fuck is so hard about that? Where is the damn harm in dating her? I'm just getting to know her better, I mean – oh shit!_

**What now?**

_I was gonna try to meet her at the training fields._ Naruto whipped his head to look at the clock on his wall. At this time of night, the training fields were closed, and Hinata was definitely home. _Fuck! _The blonde screamed internally.

**You know who wouldn't do that to his woman? A man who actually cared for her. **

_I care about Hinata_, Naruto asserted.

**Not enough**, huffed Kurama. **But go ahead, continue making your mistakes. You never listen to me anyway. You'll see. This will end badly—Mark my words,** Kurama warned as he faded away to the recesses of Naruto's mind.

Should he run off to the Hyūga compound to see Hinata? Considering how late it was tonight, Naruto decided against it. It would just be better to find her tomorrow. For now, he needed sleep, but he doubted it would be easy for him. Between fighting with Sasuke again and what Kurama just said to him, Naruto was restless. He couldn't get what Kurama told him out of his head. It repeated in his mind in a loop that Naruto couldn't ignore.

_Pfft._ _Kurama doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about. I want Sasuke. That's crazy_. Naruto was scandalized at the fox's insinuations. What the hell does a tailed beast know about matters of the heart anyway? It was a far cry from the hateful creature he used to be in Naruto's younger years. That nine-tailed fox from those days wouldn't have even bothered to say anything. Naruto supposed that Kurama was speaking up now because he did care in his way. That or the beast was tired of the drama.

As Naruto lay on his back, staring at the bedroom ceiling above, he couldn't help but continue to ponder what the fox had argued earlier. The more Naruto thought about it, the more it unnerved him.

Sasuke was a significant person in Naruto's life. Possibly the most special person in his life. Between them, a bond was forged, initially from solitude, envy, along with a desire to befriend one another, yet neither sure of how to bridge the gap between them. After returning from the war, their time together strengthened their bond. In fact, after everything Naruto and Sasuke weathered through together, their friendship was better than ever. They were getting closer as young men, much better than when they were as kids and continuously at each other's throats. Their improved friendship was something Naruto always wanted. Then the blonde started to date Hinata, and Sasuke began to distance himself again. Sasuke tried to make it seem like he didn't care enough, but the Uchiha clearly did.

But there was another aspect to the two's bond, which was never truly discussed or explored. The blonde never acknowledged it, but Sasuke gave Naruto a dark thrill. Somehow their rivalry transformed into a guilty pleasure of sorts, especially when it came to physical contact. Their sparring sessions had gradually become more intense, and it made Naruto feel all kinds of things within himself, most of which he'd written off – like how hard his heart would beat or how hard his member would get. Before, he thought it was just due to pent-up energy and adrenaline and how he never had sex, but now Naruto was second-guessing himself. The comment Kurama made earlier was getting harder to dismiss, pushing the blonde to review his interactions with his best friend.

Naruto never stopped to think why he'd feel the things he felt for Sasuke. Perhaps it was the fact that Naruto had no family or friends as a child, so he lacked the proper perception of how relationships between people were normally or even healthily. But maybe the blonde was using that as an excuse to avoid a hidden truth.

Could he be – was he attracted to –

Did he even want to go that route? If he did, Naruto would no longer be able to ignore these feelings. They would linger on his mind always until he actually did something about them. Would he even dare? What if it made things worse? What if acting on these feelings would push Sasuke away forever?

* * *

_Naruto woke up to a loud pounding outside his door. His eyes were barely open when he began to feel the awful sensation of his head and stomach. He was hungover. He was really, REALLY hungover. Naruto rushed as best he could to the toilet, tearing his legs away from Sasuke's, as once again, the two fell asleep together, with their limbs entangled overnight. Naruto nearly bust his forehead against the porcelain. But his efforts were in vain as he failed, and his vomit spilled all over the floor. As the blonde retched, the front door to his apartment was opened by someone the visitor wasn't expecting. _

_"Oh, uh Sasuke," Sakura spoke in a tone of surprise, eyebrows raised as she took in Uchiha's sight. His hair was a mess, his face groggy – he had just awoken himself. The raven-haired man wasn't even wearing a shirt, which made Sakura blush furiously. _

_"Sakura, huh. He's busy," Sasuke answered in a dry tone. Naruto continued to puke in his bathroom, which the cherry-blossom kunoichi overheard. Concerned, Sakura walked into the apartment. _

_"Naruto," Sakura said, her voice sounding like a mother who finds their child making a mess. "Are you sick?"_

_"I'd say," Sasuke said. "He drank more than he could handle."_

_"Oh, shut up, Sasuke," Naruto spoke weakly. "You drank as much as I did." _

_"I guess I drink better than you do," Sasuke said in his typical cocky tone. _

_ "You fu-," was all the blonde managed to get out before another bout of vomit surged out of his mouth. Sakura sighed. "I'll go get the mop." _

_Sasuke went to get his blonde friend a glass of water. Naruto finally managed to finish puking. Between the three members of Team 7, the mess in the bathroom was cleaned straight away. _

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, in high spirits at seeing his beloved friend. He hugged her tightly, and she cringed._

_"You've smelled better," Sakura said in her defense. _

_"He did puke up half his stomach," Sasuke commented to her. _

_"And you didn't last night?" Naruto argued. _

_"Nope," Sasuke smirked. _

_"Bullshit," Naruto maintained, eyes narrowed. _

_"Prove it usuratonkatchi," Sasuke challenged. _

_"Alright, that's enough, you two," Sakura stood between the two men. _

_"Okay, Sakura," Naruto relented. "For you," he playfully batted his eyes at her. "So, what brings you by?" _

_"Oh well," Sakura said. "It's been so long since I've seen you. I—" _

_"Finally wised up and want to take me out on a date?" Naruto yapped excitedly._

_"Not a chance," Sakura sighed. "But I did want to hang out, catch up on some things, see how you were doing. You too, Sasuke," she finished lamely. Things between the Uchiha and the kunoichi were still awkward and shaky. After they attempted killing each other and the events of the war, neither Sakura nor Sasuke really knew where they stood with one another. They hadn't even seen each other or talked to one another alone. Naruto was usually always there, or Kakashi and others. _

_"It has been a while since we were all together," Naruto said. "Let's go out for ramen! It'll be like old times," he suggested. _

_"You just threw up a bunch, and you want to go out for ramen," Sakura deadpanned. _

_"Ramen is great comfort food, medically proven to cure hangovers."_

_"It's always ramen with you," Sasuke commented. _

_"Because it's the greatest food in the world," Naruto said matter-of-factly. "I mean, duh. Let's go!" He walked towards the front door. _

_"Naruto," Sakura gasped. Naruto turned around to look at her. She looked at him pointedly, gesturing towards his appearance. The blonde was still in his boxers. _

_"Oh, heh, heh," Naruto laughed. "I'll go get changed super quick." He ran off quickly into his bedroom, leaving his teammates to stir up some conversation between them. _

_"So, uh, where did you sleep," Sakura asked curiously, looking around the small apartment. _

_"In the bed," Sasuke answered, his arms crossed. _

_"Oh," Sakura replied in turn. "So, then, where did Naruto sleep?"_

_"In the bed," Sasuke repeated. Sakura was taken aback. Did that mean that the two guys slept together all the time? Was Sasuke usually shirtless as well?_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her, silently challenging her as if to say, 'what of it?' He sharply turned his head towards Naruto's room, shouting at the blonde. "I need a shirt dumbass, and it better not be orange!" _

_"Don't need to bark asshole!" Naruto yelled in turn, his voice traversing the whole of the apartment, jumping across the doorway of his room to throw a black shirt at Sasuke, which the Uchiha caught effortlessly. "You could've gotten a shirt yourself, you know. It's not my fault you like to sleep naked."_

_"You know full well that I don't sleep naked idiot," Sasuke said. "It's not my fault your apartment gets too stuffy in here." _

_"Forgive me, your highness, if this isn't a palace befitting your delicate skin," Naruto said mockingly. _

_"Bite me," Sasuke said, turning his head away from the snarky blonde. A mistake, because Naruto ran up to Sasuke and bit him square on the shoulder. Sasuke hit him in the head for it. _

_"Ow," Naruto yelled as he put his hands on the tiny swell forming on top. "Dammit, Sasuke!" _

_"Hn," Sasuke expressed unapologetically. _

_"It's what you get for trying to bite him like that," Sakura chastised the blonde. Mentally though, the girl was shaken. Were things always so...intimate between Naruto and Sasuke? There was a definite shift in their dynamic. Sakura wondered when it happened. _

_"Whatever," Naruto said. "I'm ready, let's go!" He charged out of the apartment, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to catch up._

* * *

_"Teuchi! I'm back, and I brought some customers with me just like I promised," Naruto beamed at the man who's been running the beloved Ichiraku Ramen restaurant as far back as any villager can remember. _

_"Naruto, my boy," Teuchi greeted his best customer. "Your usual?"_

_"You know it! These two will have the same thing," Naruto gestured to Sasuke and Sakura. _

_"Alright," Teuchi noted. Then the old man did a double-take as he recognized Sasuke. "Sasuke? Is that you? Good Lord, it's been years since I've seen you. You've gotten so tall; you're all grown up." _

_Sasuke was taken aback by the man's friendly demeanor towards him. It was as if his defection never happened. Sasuke cleared his throat. _

_"You've no doubt heard what I've been up to while I've been away," Sasuke spoke, in an attempt to spur the man into some harsh words. Prejudice was what Uchiha was expecting, after all, it's what Sasuke was used to. _

_"Sasuke," Naruto warned. He didn't want the past to be brought here, in one of the places he held dear. Ichiraku Ramen was a safe haven of sorts for the Hokage in training. _

_"No, no, it's okay," Teuchi said, putting up a hand to reassure Naruto. He turned his attention back to Sasuke. "I've heard plenty. Pretty hard not to. But I know nothing in life is ever so simple. I'm sure you had your reasons for doing the things you did. But they're none my business anyhow. Those people out there don't make any sense sometimes. They're the same people that'd let a little boy starve because they thought him a monster, and well, I couldn't see him that way. I only saw a boy who could use a warm meal in his belly." _

_Naruto's face warmed up as he smiled a vulnerable grin of appreciation at the vendor's words. His cerulean eyes looked a bit glossy as if tears threatened to fall. Naruto moved his head down towards his chest. _

_"I am glad to see you, though, and I hope you enjoy the food I'm gonna whip up for you," Teuchi chirped to Sasuke. "Welcome back," the man said as he went into the kitchen. _

_"I take it the little boy he was talking about was you," Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto quietly shrugged. _

_"Hn," Sasuke said. "Most people wouldn't have done something like that. He's a good man." _

_"And a great cook!" Naruto radiated. _

_When Teuchi returned with three freshly made bowls of miso ramen, the three members of Team 7 shouted out the phrase of 'Itadakimasu' before digging into their meal. As Sakura ate silently, she watched her fellow teammates. She listened to their endless banter and observed their gestures towards one another. Teuchi seemed to be amused by the two young men. But Sakura felt something else as she watched Sasuke and Naruto. She noticed a mutual look in their eyes as they talked to one another, and their gazes when neither one was talking. She noted their body language as the two sat next to each other, how occasionally Naruto's thigh brushed against Sasuke's without either mentioning it at all. How their arms would bump up next to each other, probably taking in each other's warm body heat as a comfort rather than the opposite despite the hot weather currently in season. Sakura also saw the tender way Sasuke would wipe Naruto's cheeks as the blonde made a mess of himself consuming his food. Despite Sasuke rebuking him for his sloppy eating with words like idiot and dumbass, Naruto took it in stride and was happy, nonetheless. The two rivals enjoyed each other's company, and both were happier for it. That much was clear from the twinkle in both cerulean and onyx eyes. _

_It was a fear Sakura had since the earlier years of Team 7. It first appeared when Sasuke defected, and Sakura sent Naruto after the Uchiha, begging for Sasuke's return. When Naruto failed and recuperated in the hospital, Sakura never forgot the look in the blonde's eyes. The fierce determination to bring Sasuke home and the meaning that lay behind the resolve, one that Sakura initially misinterpreted. The two boys in Team 7 had a bond, one of comradery perhaps. At least that's what Sakura assumed. But years later, when both Naruto and Sakura confronted Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout, and they failed once more to recover the Uchiha, Sakura watched as Naruto sunk to his knees in despair. Sakura thought to herself, sure it sucked that they couldn't bring Sasuke back this time, but for Naruto to feel it so profoundly, what did it mean? They weren't comrades with Sasuke anymore since Sasuke was a missing-nin for years now. Yet the bond between Naruto and Sasuke lingered. It kept Sakura up at night. _

_Then came the day the Cloud ninja appeared in Konoha, and Naruto offered himself up for punishment in Sasuke's place like a dish on a silver platter. Sakura was told by Sai that the blonde was beaten, repeatedly punched in the face for over half an hour, all for Sasuke's sake. Sai actually gave her a hard time for it, blaming her since the Root nin heard about the promise made between Naruto and Sakura three years prior, just after Sasuke left. At first, that's what Sakura believed, until she remembered the gaze between the rivals at Orochimaru's hideout. The tension between them there was palpable. A tension she wouldn't comprehend until some time later._

_Next came Naruto's rejection of Sakura's love confession. To be fair to Naruto, Sakura wasn't entirely sincere. But she never thought he'd flat out reject her like that. At the moment, she thought Naruto had seen right through her, but later on, she second-guessed herself. Maybe he wasn't even interested anymore? She had rejected him continuously after all his advances and propositions over the years. Then when Naruto heard what his peers were planning to do to Sasuke, he had a panic attack. Sai said it looked like a heart attack, seeing how Naruto clutched at his chest until Yamato explained what it was. _

_And of course, there was the time Naruto swooped in to save Sakura from Sasuke's wrath the day of the Five Kage Summit. It was there Naruto made his bold declaration that he'd shoulder the burden of Sasuke's hate and die with him if that's what it took. In Sakura's opinion, Naruto didn't even sound like himself. But that same determination lived in those blue eyes, and it visibly shook Sasuke to the core. _

_When Sasuke showed up at the battlefield during the Fourth Ninja War, Naruto wasn't even surprised. He was expecting the Uchiha to show up, and when the time came for battle, the two rivals were utterly in sync, as if no time had passed. It was remarkable. When everyone else got trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sasuke said that Kakashi and Sakura just happened to be nearby when the raven moved to shield Naruto from the powerful genjutsu, as if the sensei and kunoichi of their old squad were nothing but an afterthought. As if Naruto was the only one that mattered. _

_Then came the time for their final duel. Sasuke hit Sakura with a genjutsu of his own before he ran off, Naruto chasing after him. When the kunoichi finally awoke, Kakashi informed her Naruto and Sasuke were fighting to settle things once and for all. Her sensei stopped her from following them. What would she do anyhow other than getting in the way?_

_After finding Naruto and Sasuke, each with a dismembered arm, there seemed to be a levity in the air. It seemed like the two boys cleared the air. It only took nearly killing each other to achieve. Afterward, Sakura got insanely busy, helping with the recovery of countless thousands of shinobi – initially of all from the Five Great Nations due to the alliance, and then later on Leaf shinobi that still needed further care, like her fellow teammates._

_There wasn't much time she had to spare, but Sakura always tried to make time for her boys. Yet, every time she entered their hospital room, she felt intrusive, which she told herself was ridiculous. They were Team 7; she was a member just like they both were. Why would she be intruding? What would she even be encroaching on? The Naruto and Sasuke she knew could barely get along. If the two now wanted to get along better, be friendlier with each other, who was she to argue? It would certainly make for a better team dynamic. At least that's how it always seemed on the surface. Sakura never bothered to look that deep before. She didn't want to, for there would be a devastating truth awaiting her discovery if she had. _

_One night, Sakura made her rounds in the hospital, a way of pitching in with the medic staff, and she passed by Naruto and Sasuke's room. She peeked in, unable to resist her curiosity. What she found made her shiver. Naruto was staring at Sasuke, not even trying to sleep. The blonde at his friend with such joy, like he couldn't believe that it was his dear friend slumbering in the bed next to his. It was as if bliss were the thing keeping Naruto up at night. But then, Sasuke opened his eyes, returning Naruto's gaze. And everything shifted after that moment. There was an aura of intimacy that descended upon the two boys. And on Sasuke's face, there was a look of what Sakura later realized was longing. _

_That same aura lingered now, as Sakura sat next to her teammates, confirming that terrible fear. She was indeed left behind by Naruto and Sasuke. But this time, it was not due to a lack of strength or prowess. This time it was for a far more upsetting reason. _

_Despite a rocky start, the bond between Naruto and Sasuke grew strong. It survived many issues – rivalry, envy, hate, violence, betrayal, grief. Thus, the friendship bloomed with the return of Sasuke to the Leaf, for nothing left stood in the way of Naruto and Sasuke. They could be proper friends and be happy. But perhaps friendship wasn't where the rivals' bond would end. After all, Naruto and Sasuke never did anything by halves. It was only a matter of time when other aspects of the two young men's relationship would be explored. _

_It was selfish and cruel of the kunoichi to think such a thing, but more than anything, a desire was born in Sakura. A need to create distance between her friends, so there would be hope for her instead of depression. And there was a way to make that happen effortlessly. _

_Hinata Hyūga. _

_It was no secret how the heiress felt for the young Hokage in training. Hinata had been harboring feelings for Naruto since the early days of the Ninja Academy. She even declared her love for Naruto openly before almost dying for him against Pain. Sakura can use that to plant the seed in Naruto's head. It would take some prodding since Naruto could be painfully oblivious, but Naruto can ask Hinata out and start dating her. Then Naruto can focus on Hinata instead of Sasuke. At least that was the idea, so Sakura's goal could be realized, and the distance between her teammates would again appear. Who knows? Maybe at the end of all this, Sasuke could even turn to Sakura as a lover. Delusional at this point to hope for such a thing, maybe. But the heart wants what it wants. All Sakura needed was an opening. _

_"Sasuke!" a woman squealed, grabbing the Uchiha from behind to give him a tight hug. _

_"Ino," Sasuke breathed out. The Yamanaka kunoichi held on to her old crush a little longer before begrudgingly releasing her grip. _

_"Hi," she said coquettishly. _

_"Man, Ino what made you run in here like a maniac –" Shikamaru cut himself as he entered Ichiraki Ramen and saw Ino in front of Sasuke. "Oh. Right. Hey guys," he greeted Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke._

_"What's going on here?" Choji appeared as well. He also greeted the members of Team 7 as the Akimichi caught up with his fellow Team 10 squad. _

_"Hey Sakura, aren't you going to hound me for touching Sasuke?" Ino asked playfully before she caught the expression of deep thought on the cherry-blossom girl's face. "Hello, earth to Sakura?"_

_It took Ino physically shaking Sakura for the pink-haired kunoichi to snap out of her trance. "Oh, uh, hi Ino," Sakura said, her greeting an apparent afterthought. _

_"Wow, hi to you too," Ino said, eyebrows twitched in a slight mix of annoyance and concern, "what's gotten into you?"_

_"Nothing," Sakura shook her head. "Just overthinking is all."_

_"Hey, you guys!" Naruto boomed after grossly finishing his bowl of ramen. _

_"Damn Naruto we're right in front of you, no need to yell!" Ino shouted back. _

_"Well, well, it seems my shop has gotten a little crowded today," Teuchi said. "Naruto, you've always had such a knack for bringing in so many customers to me." _

_"Oh, uh, we're not here to eat," Shikamaru said. _

_"I'll have a bowl," Choji said happily. Shikamaru sighed. "Man, what a drag."_

_After Choji and Naruto's appetites were finally satisfied, the six ninjas exit the ramen shop, leaving behind a sizable tip for the owner. Team 10 departed, leaving only the members of Team 7 to themselves._

_"Hey, Naruto," Sakura called out to the blonde, "can I talk to you for a moment?" The request made both Naruto and Sasuke pause. They stopped to look back at their friend. _

_"Sure, what's up?" the blonde asked._

_"Um, actually, I was wondering if I could speak to you alone." It made Naruto's eyebrows rise up his forehead, and Sasuke's head even quirked to the side a bit in shock. _

_"Wow, um, okay, sure," Naruto answered, exchanging a look of amused interest with Sasuke. "I guess I'll see you later, buddy," the blonde said to his raven friend. _

_Sasuke turned quickly to walk alone, "I'll see you back at home," the Uchiha whipped his head back promptly before Naruto could say anything. "You know what I mean," there was a slight color of red on his pale cheeks. _

_Naruto grinned, "See you at home!" Naruto turned away from Sasuke, still smiling. "Home," he repeated, his face glowing. Sasuke thought of his place like home. _

_"Uh, Naruto," Sakura spoke to get the Hokage in training's attention. _

_"Right," Naruto snapped out of it, "so uh, wow, this is weird, I mean, usually you'd try to get Sasuke alone not me. What's up with that?"_

_"I really needed to talk to you," Sakura said urgently. _

_"And what you have to say to me, you can't say in front of Sasuke?" Naruto suggested. _

_"It's not that I can't say it in front of him, he'd just get annoyed. It's also not any of his business either." _

_"Why's that?"_

_"Well," Sakura gestured to a nearby bench for her and Naruto to sit. "it's about you, dating." _

_Naruto feigned a gasp. "Are you trying to ask me out?"_

_Sakura's face contorted to one of irritation. _

_"Right, wishful thinking. So you're trying to set me up with someone?"_

_"Yeah." _

_"Because someone likes me?"_

_"Yeah," Sakura affirmed. _

_"Like the way you like Sasuke?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Really?" Naruto in disbelief. _

_"Yes!" Sakura maintained. _

_"Really?" Naruto just could not believe it._

_"YES!" Sakura cried. She did a double-take to see if she disturbed anyone within earshot. _

_"Who?" Naruto asked curiously. _

_"Oh my God, Naruto, you really don't know?" Sakura expressed. _

_"Who?" Naruto repeated. _

_"Hinata, you moron!" _

_"Who?" _

_Sakura wanted to punch him so hard. _

_"Oh Hinata, Neji's cousin, right?" _

_Sakura sighed deeply. "Yes, Naruto, that one. She really, really, likes you. She has for years now." _

_The blonde snorted. "Not as long as you've liked Sasuke though I bet," Naruto remarked teasingly. Sakura gave him a look that alluded the opposite._

_"What? No way. I mean, that's crazy. She's liked me all this time?" _

_"Why do you think she kept blushing every time she saw you?"_

_"I figured that was her being a weirdo. Ow!" Naruto yelped as Sakura punched him hard on the shoulder. _

_"She nearly died for you, or did you forget that?" Sakura reminded him. _

_"Oh, yeah," Naruto recalled that moment. Hinata had suddenly appeared during Naruto's battle with Pain. Naruto was already having a hard time fighting the Akatsuki villain. Watching her fight so recklessly and getting herself hurt really set Naruto off. _

_"So when she said I love you –" Naruto began to piece it together. _

_"She was confessing her love for you. You've come a long way from the annoying brat you used to be Naruto. Everyone sees you for the hero you are, but Hinata always saw that in you. She's been rooting for you the longest, since day one. You just never noticed." _

_"Well, why didn't she say anything other than that time?" Naruto questioned. _

_"She's a shy girl," Sakura explained. "She's not like Ino or me. Anyway, since things have settled down around here, I figured you know, now's a good time as any for you to put your foot forward. You know, ask her out."_

_"On a date?" _

_"Yeah," Sakura said. "Do you not want to?"_

_"I mean, I don't know. I mean, this is a lot to take in. I honestly had no idea about this."_

_"She's really nice and gorgeous and really likes you," Sakura stressed. "You take her out on one date, and if you don't enjoy it, you can just call it quits there and go your separate ways. That's how dating works. What's the worst that can happen?" _

_"Sure," Naruto agreed uneasily. "That sounds easy enough." He sat back against the bench, mulling all this over. _

_"Hey, Sakura," Naruto spoke. _

_"Hm?"_

_"Why are you telling me all this, anyhow?" _

_Sakura inhaled. "Well, to be honest, I feel kind of bad about all the times I'd reject you when you asked me out on dates and how I treated you all these years. It was really lousy of me. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment. I mean, you were super annoying, but I wasn't perfect either. I should have just been mature enough to say that I didn't feel that way about you and left it at that. I'm sorry, Naruto." _

_Naruto didn't have anything to say to that but a mere thanks with an awkward shrug._

_"But I wanted to make it up to you by setting you up with Hinata. Just think if you two wind up getting married, you can credit me with putting you together in the first place." _

_"Married? Man, Sakura, you're crazy." Naruto said. "I'll think about it, though." _

_"That's all I ask," Sakura and Naruto got up from the bench. _

_"Well, I got a grumpy asshole waiting for me at home," Naruto smiled as he thought of Sasuke once more._

_Naruto and Sakura bade each other goodnight, and the kunoichi stared at the blonde's departing form as Naruto walked himself home. She planted the seed. Now she had to wait for it to grow. In the meantime, she can talk to Hinata and get that ball rolling._

* * *

Mere days before the festival, Yumi dragged Sasuke out on a date, under the necessary pretense of being seen together. That was the woman's argument, which meant Sasuke reluctantly obliged. Within the next half hour, the couple was seated with appetizers on their table, waiting for their meals to arrive. On the way to the restaurant of Yumi's choosing, the two were met with odd looks from the passerby of the village. They did double takes as Sasuke Uchiha walked along with a beautiful young woman, like any normal young man. Not one person gave him the evil eye as they traversed the streets of Konoha. All the restaurant workers were flummoxed as well; they kept peeking glances at Sasuke and this mystery woman he was with. The Uchiha even did the chivalrous act of seating Yumi before seating himself as an extra show of what a nice man he could be, at Yumi's suggestion. It took everyone aback. The reactions he got really irked Sasuke. Did people really think him to be such a savage man that he couldn't be nice if he wanted?

"I'm having such a great time, Sasuke," Yumi spoke loudly, batting her eyelashes at him lovingly. _She really knows how to lay it on thick_, Sasuke thought to himself. She kicked him under the table to get him to say his line, as she urged with her eyebrows at Sasuke as well.

The Uchiha cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm having a great time with you as well. You are such a beautiful woman and so kind to spend time with me." Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes so badly. "Thank you for taking the time."

"Of course, Sasuke. You're really kind to me as well, and you're such a gentleman. I don't ever want this night to end." Yumi smiled at him and took his hand. She held it, intertwining his fingers with hers. Her hand was awfully warm. Sasuke didn't know how to feel about it.

A waiter walked up to their table, clearing his throat. "Perhaps you would like to buy the lady a drink?"

Yumi spoke first, "Oh no he doesn't have to –"

"Oh no, I insist. Please get whatever you want," Sasuke said.

"Well, in that case, I'll have the daiginjo sake you have listed here on the menu," Yumi ordered.

"That's the most expensive item on the menu," the waiter mentioned nervously, looking between Sasuke and Yumi.

"Sasuke doesn't mind, do you, dear?" Yumi said, slanting her head to the right to look at her date.

Sasuke sucked his teeth. "Nope. I don't," he exhaled before forcefully adding, "sweetie."

"Isn't he just the sweetest doting on me like that?" Yumi spoke to the waiter. "He's always doing that, he's so generous with me."

"Would you like one for yourself, sir?" the waiter asked Sasuke.

The Uchiha was about to refuse before Yumi arched her eyebrows at him. Sasuke sighed. "Sure, I'll share with her."

The waiter bowed before rushing off to get the drink. When he returned, he served the glasses for both Yumi and Sasuke. Yumi took her cup and held it in the air.

"A toast," she said, "to us." Sasuke clinked his cup with hers. Once their food was served, the pair began eating their supper without further interruption, though they were still gawked at by the people in the establishment. The two were wrapping up just as two more customers arrived at the restaurant, which caused even more of a spectacle than Sasuke and Yumi did together.

"Ah! Young Naruto," the host of the restaurant greeted as the Hokage in training arrived with his girlfriend. The two newcomers were promptly seated just a few tables away from Sasuke and his date. It seemed the place was a popular date spot for couples.

Yumi and Sasuke exchanged a look before Yumi made her move. She waved over at Naruto and Hinata to catch their attention.

"Hey, you two," the beautiful young woman greeted, "Fancy meeting you here," she called from across the room.

Hinata waved hesitantly, "Oh, hello again. You're Sasuke's friend, yes?"

"That's right," Yumi smiled at the heiress. "Glad I made enough of an impression to be remembered. Hey, Naruto."

Naruto didn't return her grin, but he did deign to speak to her. "Hi," He said curtly. "You on a date?"

"Yup, same as you two, I'm sure." Yumi gestured to Sasuke, who was seated at a table across the room. "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Oh um, sure," Hinata hesitantly accepted as she looked over her boyfriend's suddenly hard-to-read face. Naruto seemed uncomfortable but didn't say anything. Yumi motioned the couple to move over to a nearby table. The young lady spoke to some waiters to move an adjacent table next to her and Sasuke's table. In moments, Sasuke, Yumi, Hinata, and Naruto were all seated next to each other. Sasuke was across from Naruto. Yumi was on Sasuke's left, and Hinata was on the Uchiha's right. The shinobi at the table sat awkwardly.

"Would you two like some daiginjo?" Yumi asked Konoha's golden couple. "I just ordered it for myself. Sasuke was going to indulge with me." She smiled at her date. Sasuke acknowledged the grin with a single upward movement of his eyebrows.

"Oh no, thank you," Hinata declined politely.

"I'm good, thanks," Naruto also rejected the offer. He figured drinking should be the last thing he should do right now. The liquor may push the blonde to do something he'd later regret.

"Alright, more for us," Yumi said, unfazed. She helped herself to a cup of alcohol. She served Sasuke as well. "You didn't get a chance to order, did you?" Yumi asked.

"Well, we only just got here," Naruto said in an odd tone, "before you dragged us over here." It was almost snappish. Hinata could tell that the blonde was bouncing his knee. He tended to do that when he was tense, or slightly annoyed. What Hinata couldn't help but wonder was why he was so touchy around his best friend and his date. Shouldn't Naruto be happy to spend time with Sasuke?

Yumi didn't seem fazed by Naruto's tone. "How long have you two been together now? I've heard so much about you two. You're practically the talk of the town." The woman spoke, her right hand perched under her chin, and her elbow rested on the table. Hinata blushed at Yumi's comment.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Hinata said shyly. "We have been dating for a little over five months now."

"Wow," Yumi remarked enthusiastically. "Soon enough, you'll reach your six-month anniversary. Big milestone," she beamed at the Hyūga heiress. It made Hinata blush even harder, her ordinarily pale face as red as an apple.

"What about you and Sasuke," Naruto suddenly asked. He didn't look at anyone at the table, staring away and far off to the other end of the restaurant. "You two getting serious now?"

"Oh no," Yumi said, unexpectedly coy. "Sasuke and I are just having fun."

Naruto scoffed. "Sasuke wouldn't know fun if it bit him square on the ass." The blonde looked Sasuke dead in his dark eyes as he said so. Yumi and Hinata were taken aback by Naruto's comment, but Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes at the blonde. It seemed Sasuke didn't want to cause a scene in front of the others. Under the table, Yumi reached for Sasuke's knee, gripped it hard.

"What, not gonna say something back?" Naruto challenged. The fact that Sasuke didn't respond peeved Naruto even further. "Did you forget how to talk, asshole?" The blonde's voice echoed as everyone else's voices hushed in the restaurant.

"I'm not going to bother with you if you're going to act like a child," Sasuke reproached coldly as if he were speaking to someone beneath him, someone that meant nothing to him. Like Naruto never mattered to him. It hurt Naruto like a knife in his gut.

"N-Naruto," Hinata braved. "Why are you upset? We came to have a nice dinner –"

"I lost my appetite," the blonde said curtly as he stood up so abruptly the chair he was sitting on fell back to the floor as he stormed his way home.

Hinata looked towards the exit where her boyfriend just fumed out of, looking forlorn. "I'm sorry," she stammered sadly. "He's normally not like that."

"I guess he was just in a bad mood?" Yumi suggested delicately.

"I suppose so," Hinata replied quietly. But she thought back to earlier this evening when Naruto approached her after work with a bouquet of flowers. He apologized profusely for the lack of attention he paid her the last few days. The heiress accepted the flowers with a shy smile, and he rubbed the back of his head in the way he always did, sheepish and with a grin that made Hinata feel warm and reassured. He proposed a dinner date, and they walked to this restaurant. Naruto was in high spirits until Yumi approached them. As the young woman came over and Naruto sensed her, the blonde's happy demeanor faded, and this bitterness took over. Naruto almost acted like a completely different person.

Watching Naruto and Sasuke's exchange just now appalled Hinata. They were best friends, and yet they were at each other's throats. What happened to the duo that stood side by side after the war? Why was Naruto so angry at him? Could it do something with this woman that Sasuke was seeing? But if it did have something to do with Sasuke and Yumi, shouldn't Naruto be happy that Sasuke is with someone? With so many unanswered questions, Hinata felt she had to talk to Naruto to see what was going on.

Hinata stood up from the table then, "Excuse me, but I think I'll be taking my leave now."

"Oh no," Yumi said. "You sure you can't stay?"

"No, thank you, I should be getting home anyway," Hinata said. She rushed off without another word. She went straight to Naruto's apartment. Using her Byakugan to see if the blonde was home and seeing that he was, she lightly tapped on the door.

"Naruto," she called out. "It's me. I know you're upset, but please let me in. I want to talk." It took a few moments, Naruto finally opened the door. He'd been running his hands through his blonde hair, which looks even messier than usual.

"Hey," Naruto closed his eyes as he mentally rebuked himself. _You idiot, you left her behind at the restaurant. How could you do that to your own girlfriend?_ "I'm sorry. I left you there, I'm such an idiot."

"Oh no, it's okay –," Hinata began to say, but Naruto cut her off.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "It's not. I'm the worst boyfriend ever." He walked towards his couch to slump on it. Hinata followed him and sat next to him.

"You were really upset. What I want to know is why," Hinata said. "What's going on? What made you so mad?" Hinata paused. She wasn't typically the type to pry, but her concern won over. "Is it Yumi and Sasuke?"

Naruto gave a deep sigh. "Sasuke and I have been fighting, and yeah, I know he and that chick are getting closer. They're even living together now. I always thought that if Sasuke settled down with someone, it would be Sakura. Not this random girl." The blonde shook his head. "I feel like I'm at the end of my rope with him."

"But why does it upset you that he's with her?" Hinata asked.

"I feel like I'm losing my best friend," Naruto spoke sadly. Hinata sympathized with him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto fought harder for Sasuke than anyone. It was sad to see their friendship falling apart.

"You think he's pushing you away?" she asked.

"A little yeah," Naruto confirmed. "I don't want to lose him."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah. Except for every time we talk, we end up shouting at each other nowadays. It's like talking to a brick wall."

"Maybe you need a third party there to stop you from yelling at each other and actually say what you need to say to one another. Maybe Shikamaru can help."

Naruto mulled the idea over; it wasn't the worst notion he heard. He nodded, "Yeah, maybe. Thanks for the advice."

Hinata smiled. "That's what I'm here for. I want to support you and be with you, help you with all that I can." Naruto stared at her face. It made him feel more like shit.

"I really am the worst boyfriend," Naruto said dismally.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Hinata shook her head. "I'm happy with you."

"I don't know why," Naruto said. "I'm not doing right by you. I stood you up the other day, I left you at the restaurant. I won't let you touch me." He finished with a tone of shame.

"I don't expect you to be the perfect boyfriend," Hinata said. "And I don't want you to force yourself to things you don't want to do. We can take this as slow as you want." She reminded him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto repeated, sounding far older than he had any right being. "It's getting old, me saying that to you over and over, but it's just," he cut himself off as he ran a hand through his sweaty face. "I stopped myself from going all the way with you because I was going into it with a bad mindset. I was going to do it for the wrong reasons."

"Wrong reasons?" Hinata echoed.

"Sometimes, I can't believe it," Naruto confessed. "You getting mixed up with me. I mean, look at you, you're so beautiful, and I'm just me." Hinata wanted to speak, but Naruto stopped her. "Before you say anything, I know I'm a hero, and I'm wicked awesome, but at the same time, I'm way out of my league with all this relationship stuff. This is the first real, normal relationship I've had, ya know. When Sakura kept rejecting me, and it was clear nothing was ever gonna happen, I cut my losses. I had my goal of becoming Hokage, and that was enough, ya know. And that was okay because I didn't really think of girls that much other than that. I just focused on my goal and training and getting Sasuke back and everything else as it came up. Now I find myself dating you and getting to know you, and you're so sweet and pretty, and you want me so much, and it's just so," Naruto paused to find the right words, to sum up, what he was feeling. "overwhelming."

"I understand," Hinata said. "Do you feel better talking to me about this?"

"I do actually, like a lot. It was nice getting all that off my chest," Naruto said, reaching for his hair as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"I'm glad. I'm not as delicate as you think, by the way," Hinata replied. "Besides, I know you won't hurt me."

"And why's that?"

"You're a good person. You always have been," Hinata said. "That's how I know."

As he took his girl's hand, Naruto hoped that he was as good a man as she said he was.

* * *

**Festival in the next chapter! Crazy things are going to happen :P**

**I'll be seeing y'all :)**


End file.
